The perfect life
by Anyway7
Summary: Quinn y Rachel han sido amigas durante la primaria pero el afán de popularidad de Quinn la llevará a separarse de Rachel. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el instituto? Entra y lo descubrirás.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Chicago, 2006. Quinn acaba de cumplir los 14 años. Solo quedan dos semanas para que empiecen las clases y está muy asustada. Es su primer año de instituto y no sabe cómo afrontarlo. Su personalidad y su forma de ser nunca han encojado en ningún grupo de gente y la soledad puede ser un factor que influya en el hecho de que los chicos se metan con ella y que las chicas no le dirijan la palabra ni quieran saber que existe. Ser ella misma será su perdición dentro del instituto. Solo tiene una manera de escapar de su vida: dejar en un mundo perdido su vida y empezar una historia perfecta.

Paralelamente veremos la de su mejor amiga del colegio, la dulce y tímida Rachel que decide seguir siendo quien es sin importarle lo que puedan decir o pensar de ella. Al revés que su ex-mejor amiga, ella se siete bien con quien es y no quiere cambiar por intentar caerle bien a la gente. Ella está destinada a ser una gran escritora y nadie va a dejar que esto no ocurra. En el instituto, a nadie le pasará desapercibido la nerd que lleva dentro pero a ella le da igual. Segura de sí misma haría todo lo que pudiera por Quinn pero esta no va a ser la gran amiga que ella creía que era.

Dos historias diferentes pero con un destino fijado. Pero, ¿cuál será?

Sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Primera impresión**

Era el primer día de instituto. Los viejos amigos se reencontraban después de unos increíbles meses de verano. Todos los habían pasado de fiesta en fiesta, de botellón en botellón, de ligue en ligue. Pero estos no se podían imaginar que alguien en su primer día iba a cambiar radicalmente las normas conocidas hasta el momento en el instituto.

Eran las 7:50. Solo quedaban 10 minutos para dar comienzo a la primera clase del año escolar cuando las puertas del instituto John Williams se abrieron para dejar pasar a una chica deslumbrante. Piernas quilométricas, caderas perfectas, cuerpo de infarto, larga melena rubia y ojos verdes perfectos. Todos los chicos se quedaron perplejos, las chicas se morían de envidia. Quinn Fabray había hecho en apenas unos pocos segundos que todos dejaran de ser quien eran para arrodillarse a sus pies. Su primer objetivo del día estaba cumplido.

Durante las primeras horas las cosas no iban a cambiar. Los chicos no paraban de coquetear con ella y las chicas se morían porque les hablara. Pero ella ya había escogido: ya tenía su propia camarilla. Durante el verano se había dedicado a buscar a dos chicas nuevas en el instituto que pudieran llegar a ser tan grandes como ella. Las afortunadas habían sido dos chicas que habían llegado ese año nuevas a la ciudad: Santana López se había trasladado a vivir unas calles más abajo que la de Quinn. Su belleza no le habían sido pasada por alto. Pero, si quería que no la opacara, tendría que formar parte de su círculo íntimo. La segunda afortunada había sido la más popular de la escuela a la que había ido Quinn: Brittany Pierce. Igual que Santana, Brittany podía haber sido la más popular del J. Williams pero, antes de que eso pasara, Quinn se había encargado de tenerla bajo su dominio. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Los que conocían de tiempo a Brittany se lo preguntaban pero no sabía que en el pasado, Quinn le había salvado el pellejo y esta le debía de deber un favor. ¿Qué mejor favor que este? Las tres formaban el trío que más belleza había contemplado el J. Williams en años. Ni siquiera las veteranas animadoras se podían comparar con ellas. Nada más llegar al instituto se habían convertido en las reinas casi sin hacer nada.

Quinn lo tenía todo bajo control. Aparentemente, había conseguido todo lo que quería: unas amigas que la adoraban, unos chicos que iban detrás de ella allá donde fueran y unas chicas que se morían de la envidia cada vez que les pasaba por delante.

Sin embargo, a Quinn no le cuadraban las cosas. Había algo en esa perfecta situación que le descuadraba, pero no sabía el que.

-_¿Por qué me pasa esto?_- se preguntaba- _Tengo todo lo que quería pero parece que no tenga nada._

Durante la comida sus amigas le preguntaron:

-**Llevas toda la comida sin decir palabra.**- le dijo Brittany-**Hemos tenido que tirar a los chicos de nuestra mesa porque no les hacías ni caso y nosotras nos hemos aburrido de aguantarlos.**

-**¿Qué te pasa?**- le preguntó Santana- **Esta no es la chica que yo conocí en verano. La chica que no miraba al suelo ni ponía caras como si hubiera perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche. ¿Nos puedes explicar que te ocurre?**

-**No lo se.**- les dijo Quinn- **Llevo así desde la última clase de la mañana pero no se por qué. Parece que me falte algo ahora mismo.**

-**¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? ¡Venga ya!**-le contestó Brittany- **Tienes dos mejores amigas espectaculares (ni siquiera yo las tenía así en la escuela), todos los chicos te persiguen por los pasillos hasta cuando vamos al baño, las chicas no paran de mirarte con cara de "por favor sé mi amiga". ¿Qué es lo que se supone que falta en tu perfecta vida?.**

**-No lo se.**

Pero en realidad Quinn si lo sabía, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer: le faltaba su verdadera mejor amiga.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo. Voy a hacer capítulos cortos pero subirlos regularmente, cada semana, espero.

Espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia.

Dejadme vuestros reviews.

Así también tendré una idea de como seguir.

Con cariño, CVC


	3. Nota del autor

Nota del autor:

Siento mucho los errores que pudiera cometer en el primer capítulo. La historia original no tenía como personajes a los de Glee. Por eso metí la pata en algunos nombres que no me di cuenta de cambiar.

Contestando a Jiimmy: Linda es Santana, se me olvidó cambiarlo.

Y en cuanto a los capítulos no tengo ni idea. De momento tengo escritos 7. La historia espero que tenga entre 20 y 30.

También comento que intentaré hacer capítulo más largos a partit de ahora. No prometo capítulos de 500 palabras pero si de entre 1000 y 2000 aproximadamente.

Gracias a los que dais una oportunidad a la historia y dejad vuestros comentarios.

Próxima actualización: Viernes 18.


	4. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestros reviews, significan mucho para mi. Además me encanta que os haya gustado como ha empezado la historia.

Contestando a malena carrazko no me importa en absoluto, cuanto más gente lea la historia mejor. Gracias.

Y como prometí, aquí estoy. Sin más os dejo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Entra en escena Rachel!

Otra vez, gracias a todos y disfrutar de la historia.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un sitio en el que encajar**

Para Rachel, el instituto era el lugar menos seguro del planeta. El lugar donde los abusones podían hace contigo lo que quisiesen sin importarles nada más que eso. Ni siquiera los profesores podían defenderte de lo corpulentos atletas de fútbol americano si eras un perdedor del club de ajedrez.

Rachel era la típica niña callada y un poco tímida que no se avergonzaba de lo que era, es más, le gustaba ser ella misma. Ir a clase con sus vaqueros rotos, sus sudaderas de colores o sus camisetas de manga corta un poco grandes era lo que más le hacía ser quien era. Su pelo negro recogido con una coleta y sus ojos marrones opacados siempre por unas enormes gafas negras. Eran rasgos que la podrían haber hecho la reina del instituto si hubiera querido porque tenía el cuerpo perfectamente moldeado por sus clases de hip hop, sus prácticas de gimnasia deportiva y los duros entrenamientos de fútbol europeo. Pero a ella le gustaba ser así, anónima e invisible, y no iba a cambiar por nadie.

El primer día de instituto para Rachel fue una locura: clases nuevas, profesores nuevos, compañeros nuevos; todo era un caos para ella. Se sentía perdida sin la protección de su colegio donde daba igual quien eras, simplemente ibas y a los dos minutos tenías un amigo. Aunque solo fuera uno el que te entendiera, al menos uno era mejor que estar solo. El instituto no iba a ser lo mismo, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Solo esperaba que su tiempo en el instituto se hiciera lo más corto posible.

La primera clase que tuvo ese día fue Biología. Llegó la primera al aula y se sentó en la segunda fila: quería escuchar bien a la profesora sin que sus compañeros pensaran que estaba superinteresada en la asignatura. Le gustaba la biología, al igual que casi todas sus asignaturas, pero no por eso quería que la trataran como la preferida de la profesora. A medida que sus compañeros fueron llegando se fueron sentando en los diferentes sitios que quedaban libres hasta que solo quedaba el de al lado de la morena. En él se sentó un chico moreno con ojos castaños y con un cuerpo perfectamente musculado. A Rachel le habría parecido guapo de no ser porque llevaba unas gafas iguales a las suyas e iba vestido con unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta de Iron Maider. Este se sentó a su lado y la miró. Se dirigieron un simple hola justo en el momento en el que la profesora comenzó a hablar:

-**Buenos días a todos. Soy la Dra. Addams y seré vuestra profesora de biología durante este curso. Recuerden los sitios en los que se han colocado y el compañero que tienen al lado porque así será durante todo el año académico. La persona que tienen al lado será, además de su compañero de mesa, el mejor referente para ustedes en la asignatura y la persona con la que realizarán las prácticas y trabajos requeridos al acabar los diferentes temarios. No se podrán hacer cambios.**

Después de haber empezado el primer tema del libro y haber dado las primeras explicaciones del año, la profesora dio por finalizada la clase en el momento en el que sonó el timbre. En ese instante, Rachel, sin ni siquiera echarle una mirada al que había sido su compañero de pupitre, salió decidida de la clase pero al llegar a su taquilla alguien le tocó el hombre por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta.

-**¿****Ni siquiera te presentas delante de la persona que va a tener que aguantarte por el resto del año?. Eso es de mala educación.**- le dijo el chico que hasta hacía un rato había sido su compañero de mesa.- **Soy Finn, por cierto. Ya que vamos a ser compañeros durante todo el curso lo mínimo que necesito saber es tu nombre.**

-**Yo soy Rachel, encantada.**-le dijo la morena levantando la mano a lo que Finn se la estrechó.- **Es que tengo prisa porque mi siguiente clase es Lengua y está en la otra punta del edificio. Además tenía que pasar a por unas cosas a mi taquilla.**

-**No pasa nada, solo quería saber tu nombre. Pero, ahora que me acuerdo, yo también tengo Lengua ahora. Me parece que vamos a ser compañeros en muchas asignaturas.**

-**Eso me parece a mi.**-contestó Rachel. El chico le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta el aula de Lengua.

-**Por cierto, ¿de qué colegio vienes?**-le preguntó Rachel.

-**Del Carton Carter, en Minesota. A mi padre lo han trasladado aquí y por eso vengo a este instituto. Soy ese tipo de chico que va de estado en estado y nunca se queda fijo en ningún sitio. No suelo encajar tampoco mucho con la gente como puedes observar. A la gente de mi edad no le gusta el metal y todo ese rollo y siempre me han tratado de friqui y empollón por leer cómics y sacar buenas notas en todo. Pero no me importa. Solo necesito una persona que me entienda, los demás me dan igual. Nunca la he encontrado pero espero que este instituto me cambie las cosas.**

-**Que me vas a contar. A mí en mi colegio me trataban igual. No por lo de los cómics o lo del metal, si no porque saco buenas notas y estoy apuntada en un equipo de fútbol europeo. No lo consideran muy "femenino" y por eso nadie me trataba bien. Siempre me miraban con malas caras y se reían de mí a la mínima que no hacía algo "normal". En el colegio solo tenía una amiga y mírame ahora, estoy más sola que la una. **

-**Lo de estar sola lo puedo arreglar, ¿qué te parece si nos convertimos en amigos?**

-**Por mi bien. Pareces un buen tipo a pesar del rollo metal.**-rió Rachel.

-**Lo soy y te lo demostraré.**-dijo Finn riendo.-**Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, y esa amiga tuya de la que me has hablado, ¿dónde está?**

-**Si te digo que está justo ahí delante, ¿me creerías?. **

* * *

_De momento la historia se está poniendo interesante. Hemos visto las dos caras opuestas de una misma realidad: los populares y los marginados sociales. Ya veremos lo que se me va ocurriendo a medida que voy escribiendo. Se como ha empezado la historia pero no sé cómo va a acabar._

_Además, os adelanto que la semana que viene subiré un one-shot Heya. ¡Estad atentos!_

_A los que leéis esto muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia._

_Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el Lunes 21._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios y ¡seguid leyendo!_

_Con cariño, CVC_


	5. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Quería antes que nada agradecer a todos aquellos que leen la historia y dejan sus reviews. Son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Me alegra un montón que os este gustando la historia. No puedo hacer otra cosa que agradeceroslo.

Y nada más, os dejo con el tercer capítulo de la historia. Este es todo un flashback para ver la relación de las chicas antes del instituto y aclarar en que momento dejaron de ser amigas.

Sin más, otra vez gracias y ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué ya no?**

Era el día 20 de junio del 2006: último día del curso en la escuela media Roger Richards. Era día de despedidas entre alumnos y profesores. Ese día, una nueva etapa comenzaría en la vida de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes: ese día era su graduación.

Para dos chicas del Richards también sería uno de los días más importantes en su vida, ya que marcaría un antes y un después en su amistad de siempre. Rachel y Quinn habían sido las mejores amigas durante años. Ellas compartían todo, desde la ropa hasta los deberes, pasando por sus tebeos y muñecas. Además, las dos iban juntas iban a clases de hip hop y de gimnasia deportiva, lo que les llevaba a pasar casi todas las tardes de la semana juntas. Las dos eran las más listas de la clase de último curso de la escuela y eran inseparables. No podían estar un día sin la otra. Parecía que en ese mundo solo existían ellas mismas, no les importaba nadie más.

Además de su día a día, Rachel y Quinn pasaban sus vacaciones juntas. Sus familias se conocían desde siempre gracias a la amistad que tenían sus hijas y por eso, desde que eran pequeñas y por la insistencia incansable de las niñas, durante sus vacaciones de verano, un mes se iban con la familia de la rubia y el otro lo pasaban con la familia de la morena.

La amistad que tenían las dos chicas era la que cualquiera desearía tener con alguien. Todo el mundo desea tener a alguien a su lado que le escuche, que le entienda y que esté ahí en los momentos necesarios. En esos momentos en los que solo tu verdadera mejor amigo podría entenderte y ayudarte. Esa persona que no te reprocha nada de lo que haces, simplemente te intenta ayudar y aconsejar sobre lo mejor que puedes hacer con tu vida. Esa era básicamente la relación que llevaban las dos, eran uña y carne: si arrancabas a una de la otra, la herida que se podía formar sería muy difícil de sanar.

Sin embargo había una pequeña diferencia entre ellas: a Rachel le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, era quien era y no iba a cambiar porque un par de niñatos idiotas la criticaran; pero Quinn no tenía la misma opinión al respecto. Se moría de ganas por ser amiga de las populares, por poder ir de compras con ellas, por jugar con ellas, porque le hablaran. Siempre se había odiado por no parecerse a ellas pero sabía que no iban a aceptarla tal y como era.

La tarde de su graduación, Quinn y Rachel se habían ido al centro comercial. Entaron corriendo a su heladería favorita y compraron los helados que siempre tomaban: Rachel de fresa y nata y Quinn de pitufo y chocolate. Estaban sentadas tranquilamente hablando de lo que les depararía el año siguiente: entrarían por fin en el instituto. Entonces Quinn le dijo a Rachel:

**-Bueno, ahora que vamos a entrar al instituto ya no podemos llevar estas horribles ropas y leer tebeos porque cuando entremos debemos ser las más populares de todas las chicas. Ni siquiera las animadoras de último curso serán un problema para nosotras. Van a caer rendidos a nuestros pies, chicos y chicas.**

**-¿Por qué no podré llevar esta ropa?**-le preguntó Rachel.**-A mi me encanta mi ropa.**

**-Ya pero el instituto no es lo mismo que la escuela. Ahora todos se burlarán de nosotras si entramos así vestidas a clase. ¿¡No querrás ser una perdedora durante los cuatro años que dure el instituto y salir en la fotografía del anuario con gafas y ropa de friqui?!**

Quinn rió con ganas. Sin embargo, Rachel se lo tomó de una manera que sorprendió a su mejor amiga.

**-¡Venga ya, Quinn! No seas infantil. No te van a decir nada por intentar ser tu misma. Es más: lo que te hace diferente es lo que te hace mejor persona y, si no hubieras sido como eres, tu y yo no seríamos amigas.-** Rachel le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga.

**-Dejemos el tema. Mejor acabémonos los helados.**

Y así lo hicieron. Salieron de la heladería y se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Le encantaba pasar las tardes juntas sin importar el tema que tratar. Era algo relajante disfrutar de esos momentos con tu mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, Quinn no estaba con los pies en la Tierra. No estaba nada de acuerdo con la opinión de su mejor amiga. Cuando pasaran al instituto sí habría idiotas que se burlarían de ellas. Si Rachel no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su forma de ser, ellas no podrían continuar siendo amigas. Era la decisión más difícil que a Quinn le habían planteado. Se hacía mayor, todo era diferente. Ahora, las decisiones que tomara serían un punto de inflexión, un antes y un después. Para ella, la decisión que había tomado era la mejor. No podía ser tratada como una cualquiera, como una del montón. Ella valía oro, todos en el instituto se pegarían por tener una cita con ella. Pero todo esto implicaba dejar atrás su infancia, su inocencia y, con todo ello, a la persona más importante de su vida: su mejor amiga. La decisión estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás. A partir de ese momento, nada sería igual.

Pasados unos días, Rachel intentó contactar con Quinn. Trató de llamarla, enviarle mensajes, ir a su casa, etc. Pero todo fue en vano. No la vio en todo el verano Ni siquiera supo nada de ella ni de sus padres. Luego se enteraría que la rubia había pasado los dos meses de verano en casa de sus abuelos en la costa oeste del país.

Con todo esto, Rachel tuvo que aceptar que a partir de ese momento su amistad con ella se había acabado. Que todo lo que habían vivido desde que entraron a la guardería con solo 2 años hasta aquel día en la heladería, todo había terminado. A partir de ese momento, la rubia para ella no sería más que una conocida. Una persona que si, la has visto toda tu vida, pero que es eso, nada más que un habitante más de su ciudad, del planeta Tierra. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de por qué.

* * *

_Así termino el tercer capítulo de la historia. En el próximo capítulo veremos la primera interacción entre las chicas y lo que tienen que hacer para no pensar en la otra. Os adelanto el título:_

**_Capítulo 4: Fútbol, paseos y dolores de cabeza._**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 24_**

_Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Dejad vuestros reviews y muchas gracias por leerla._


	6. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Volvemos a donde nos quedamos en el capítulo 2.

No me cansaré de daros las gracias a todos los que leéis el fic y a todos lo que comentáis. No tengo palabras.

Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo 4.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fútbol, paseos y dolores de cabeza.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es mi nerd favorita!- **Brittany hablaba con el aire de superioridad que había usado siempre contra Rachel en la escuela.

**-Por favor, renueva tu armario que eso no se lo pondrían ni los que viven debajo de un puente ¡jajajajaj!-**Se rió Santana al ver la imagen que traía Rachel.

**-Hola Quinn-**dijo Rachel.

Hasta ese momento Quinn se había mantenido ajena a la conversación. No quería burlarse de la que había sido su mejor amiga por años. Le dolía ver cómo la estaban tratando sus mejores amigas pero no le quedaba otra que alejarse de allí.

**-¡Piérdete nerd!-** dijo la rubia y se marchó de allí con aire de superioridad seguida por sus dos perritos falderos.

**-Vaya, veo que os conocéis desde hace tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?-** preguntó Finn.

**-Que esa chica rubia era mi mejor amiga-** respondió la castaña.

**-¿¡Qué?! Me estás haciendo un chiste, ¿verdad?**

**-Nop, para nada. Quinn era mi mejor amiga pero de sopetón dejó de hablarme. Intenté llamarla, le dejaba mensajes, iba a su casa pero nada. No la había visto desde el último día del curso pasado.**

**-Vaya, sí que es curioso. Pero, en fin, mejor sigamos hacia clase.**

**-Mejor será.**

A pesar de que estaban en la clase favorita de la castaña, lengua, no se podía concentrar en ella. Daba vueltas a todo lo que había pasado con la rubia en los pasillos solo minutos antes. Había oído decir que Quinn se había juntado mucho con Brittany y con el nuevo bombón de la ciudad pero, ¿cómo podía ser que no hubiera tenido la decencia de dirigirse a ella? ¿Por qué se había pasado todo el verano esperando un signo de vida de la rubia y esta no se había dignado a deirle nada? Le habría bastado con un "lo siento, pero ya no podemos ser amigas". No le hacía falta más explicación. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué Quinn había decidido dejarla de lado. Respetaba su decisión de no juntarse con una friqui como ella pero que al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de decírselo.

A todo esto le daba vueltas Rachel cuando sonó el timbre. Después de unas cuantas clases más y de un almuerzo en compañía de Finn, al cual hizo una visita guiada por todas las instalaciones del instituto, que había conocido gracias a su primo, un año mayor que ella; sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del primer día del año escolar. "El primer día de un largo año" pensaba la castaña. Y no se equivocaba.

Al salir del aula de Química, su última clase del día, se encontró con Finn en su taquilla.

**-Hola. ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde nos dedicamos a hacer un tour por la ciudad? Llegué hace dos semanas y no conozco casi nada de por aquí.-** le sugirió el chico.

**-Me encantaría pero en media hora son las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol y quiero entrar en el equipo-**se justificó la castaña.

**-No hay problema. Me quedo contigo, luego te acompaño a casa y dejamos lo de la visita para otro día.**

**-¿Por qué quieres quedarte? Pensaba que a un chico como tú no le gustaba mucho el fútbol.**

**-Y así es. Pero me apetece verte jugar. ¿No puedo?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Bajaron al campo de fútbol. Finn se quedó en las gradas con sus cartas de rol mientras Rachel fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Cuando salió, el chico le saludó con la mano y alzó los pulgares en señal de apoyo y ánimo. La chica se quedó pensando que nadie en toda su vida se había molestado tanto por ella como lo hacía Finn. Y menos si se trataba de alguien que apenas conocía de unas horas.

Después de la práctica y que Rachel se hubiera duchado, los dos amigos se dirigieron a casa de la castaña. Durante el paseo hablaron de los gustos y aficiones de ambos, muchas de las cuales eran comunes para los dos. Al llegar a casa de Rachel, Finn la cogió de la mano y la volteó para que lo mirara.

**-Yo...quería decirte que he conocido a muchas personas en mi vida, pero jamás había conectado tanto con una.-**le dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

**-La verdad es que yo no suelo conectar mucho con nadie, pero contigo parece que no sea verdad.-** se rió Rachel.**-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.**

**-Si claro. Nos vemos.**

Se despidieron y Rachel entró en casa.

En realidad había mentido con respecto al último comentario: si que había conectado antes con alguien, y ese alguien se le había escapado de las manos.

* * *

Por su lado, nada más terminar las clases de su primer día, Quinn se fue directa a su casa. No le apetecía estar con nadie. Después de su encuentro con Rachel, la rubia se había pasado todo el resto del día dándole vueltas al mismo tema: ¿debería hablar con ella? No estaba muy segura de esto. Se había pasado todo el verano ignorándola, ¿por qué debería darle una explicación?

En esto estaba cuando alguien entró en su casa. Su madre llegó cargada con bolsas de la compra. Decidió bajar a ayudarla. Cuando ya habían terminado de guardar todo en sus respectivos lugares, Quinn y su madre comenzaron a hablar.

-**Hoy he visto a la sr. Berry, el padre de Rachel.**-le dijo la sra. Fabray.

-**Ah, vale.**-dijo Quinn pareciendo que no le importaba.

-¿**Se puede saber que te pasó con Rachel? El último día que os vi juntas fue el día de la graduación. Desde entonces te has estado juntando con la niña que te hacía la vida imposible en la primera, la misma por la que tuvimos que ir varias veces al despacho del director por acoso escolar, y con la nueva niña del barrio. ¿Me puedes explicar que os pasó?**

-**Nada. Simplemente nos distanciamos.**

-**Querrás decir "te distanciaste". Rachel se pasó todo el verano viniendo aquí a buscarte pero nunca estabas. Y los días que si me hacías decirle que no lo estabas. He sido paciente pero te lo tenía que preguntar.**

- **Mira mamá, ahora no me apetece hablar del tema. Voy a hacer los deberes que me quedan.**-

Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación.

-**Tú y yo no hemos terminado con este tema.**-le dijo su madre alzando la voz para que pudiera oírla.

Quinn se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta la hora de cenar. Se pasó todas esas horas tumbada en su cama pensando en Rachel. Si era verdad que durante su etapa en la primaria habían sido las mejores amigas y que iban todos los días a casa de una o de la otra a hacer el deber, jugar o simplemente pasar el rato. Pero también era verdad que sabía perfectamente por qué había dejado de dirigirse a ella: si quería ser la más popular del instituto debía olvidarse de ser amiga de una nerd. No se podía permitir ese lujo.

Cuando bajó a cenar, la comida transcurrió en un completo silencio y cuando terminó Quinn se dirigió directa a su habitación para evitar que su madre siguiera con el interrogatorio que había empezado esa tarde. Decidió llamar a Brittany para que le diera conversación y tener una escusa en el caso de que su madre intentara abordarla con el tema de Rachel. Hablando con Brittany se le hizo la hora de dormir por lo que decidió cortar la llamada e irse a la cama. El día siguiente le esperaría uno larguísimo. Pero no sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia y os esté gustando.

_**Capítulo 5: Conversaciones inoportunas.**_

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: DOMINGO 27**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	7. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

Por si alguien tuvo alguna duda en el capítulo anterior, se nombra a un tal Alex. Se me pasó otra vez. Alex es Finn. Su personaje no tiene nada que ver con el Finn de la serie. Simplemente es un chico que nunca ha sido aceptado. Esta inspirado en una persona cercana a mi muy parecida a mi personaje.

En los reviews del anterior capítulo, un guest me puso que actualice más rápido. Tenéis que entender que necesito un poco de márgen para seguir escribiendo capítulos y tener de reserva en caso de que me bloqueen las ideas.

En este capítulo, veremos un intento de acercamiento entre las chicas. ¿Qué pasará?

No puedo estar más agradecida de todos los que leéis la historia y dejáis vuetros reviews. Una vez más: gracias.

Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo cinco. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conversaciones inoportunas**

Rachel terminó de hacer la tarea que le quedaba y se tumbó en su cama. El primer día de clases en su primer día de instituto había sido agotador para ella. Pensaba que no le pondrían deberes siendo un primer día. Pero la verdad es que le habían puesto, y muchos.  
Pero no solo eso le hacía que pensar. Después del paseo que había tenido con el chico castaño, Rachel aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza: ¿Finn tenía algún tipo de interés en ella? No se imaginaba a alguien que la tratara con tanta dulzura como lo había hecho él. Nadie en ese mundo se había preocupado tanto por ella como el chico, al cual solo conocía de pocas horas. No podía creerlo.

Pero también había otra cosa que le hacía que pensar y darle vueltas a la cabeza: ¿debía hablar con Quinn? Esta se había pasado todo el verano evitándola y ahora sabía por qué: si quería ser popular debía de alejarse de la nerd y friqui de Rachel. Pero también sabía que hasta a los más populares se les puede hablar, solo tienes que esperar a que estén solos. Sin nadie a su alrededor se sienten indefensos, sin ningún tipo de protección. Pero no solo eso, si están solos no tienen un público al que atender y así pueden actuar como ellos mismos. Y con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza se dejó caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan: debía encontrar el momento en el que Quinn se quedara completamente sola para poder hablar con ella. Y ¿qué mejor momento que a la hora de comer? Sabía que los populares se sentaban en una parte muy determinada del comedor pero también sabía que era el momento oportuno para que la rubia fuera a retocarse el maquillaje. Así que se pasó la hora de la comida esperando a que Quinn se levantara para ir al baño. No prestó atención en ningún momento a Finn que le hablaba de la última colección de cómics que había empezado. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza como "señal" de que le escuchaba.

Cuando vio a Quinn levantarse con su cuadrilla no se lo pensó dos veces, se disculpó con su compañero diciéndole que volvía enseguida y se fue corriendo a los baños. Se metió dentro del cubículo más alejado de la puerta y esperó a que Quinn se quedaba sola. Sabía que su amiga llevaba lentillas y que le daría vergüenza quitárselas delante de sus nuevas mejores amigas. Y así fue. Quinn espetó a sus nuevas amigas que la esperaran fuera y se propuso a limpiarse las lentillas. En ese momento apareció Rachel y la rubia se quedó completamente paralizada.

-**Hola Quinn.**-dijo la castaña- Cuanto **tiempo sin hablar cara a cara.**  
-**No tengo que hablar nada contigo, nerd.**-dijo la rubia.  
-**Oh, sí. Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.**

Quinn intentó salir del baño pero le fue imposible. Rachel fue más rápida que ella y evitó que la rubia se pudiera escapar de allí.

-**Déjame salir de aquí o empezaré a gritar.**-decía la rubia.  
-**No.**-contestó rotundamente la castaña, no iba a permitir que su antigua mejor amiga saliera de allí de rositas.-**Tú me tienes que explicar un par de cosas antes de que te puedas escapar de aquí.**

Quinn pareció entenderlo y dejó de forcejear con Rachel. Se apartó un poco de ella y se cruzó de brazos adoptando una actitud defensiva.

-**¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber? Y date prisa porque no puedo dejar perder mi valioso tiempo contigo. Mis amigas me están esperando.**  
-**Quiero saber por qué desapareciste de mi vida así como así. Quiero que me expliques por qué prefieres estar con dos chicas que solo quieren estar contigo por tu popularidad que con la única persona que ha estado a tu lado durante todos estos años. La única persona que te ha servido de almohada sobre la que llorar, de diario para contarle tus secretos y de profesora cuando algo en clase no lo entendías. Quiero saber por qué. Sé que quieres ser la más popular del instituto pero abandonando quien realmente eres no vas a conseguir nada. Al final todos sabrán lo que realmente eres y ya no querrán saber nada de ti mientras que yo siempre voy a querer ser tu amiga. Pero no sé si voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para darte cuenta de quién eres y para que volvamos a ser amigas. Porque el daño ya está hecho y la herida no sanará tan fácilmente. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar todo esto por favor?**

Quinn tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía creer todo lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo. Era todo lo que llevaba meses evitando. Que su mejor amiga le echara en casa todo lo que había hecho. Por eso no le quedó otra que responderle:

-**Lo siento.**

Y sin más, cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo del baño. Esta vez, Rachel no intentó pararla. Se quedó apoyada en la pila del baño, se miró a sí misma en el espejo y comenzó a llorar. No podía evitarlo, nunca se olvidaría de ella.

Después de la charla con Rachel, Quinn salió corriendo del baño. No hizo caso a sus amigas que la estaban esperando en la puerta. Se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo a la salida del instituto y de allí a la parada del autobús. Quería ir lo más rápido posible a su casa. No quería volver a cruzarse con Rachel o tener que dar explicaciones a cualquiera de sus amigas. Necesitaba unos momentos para ella sola. Para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. El primer autobús que llegó lo cogió. No se dio cuenta exactamente de qué número era pero lo único que quería era huir de allí.

El trayecto en él apenas duró unos minutos pero a Quinn le habían parecido segundos. Bajó del autobús y contempló lo que tenía delante. Era un simple parque. Pero para ella no solo era eso. Allí fue el lugar donde pasó la mayor parte de su infancia. Donde hizo promesas que no pudo cumplir. Y si, otra vez se acordaba de ella. ¿Porqué todo lo que pensaba últimamente directa o indirectamente tenía que ver con su antigua mejor amiga? No tenía ni idea pero todo le recordaba a ella.

Caminó por aquel parque. Era un parque inolvidable y la mayoría de sus grandes momentos los había pasado con su mejor amiga. Era imposible que eso no hubiese sido así, habían sido amigas durante casi 12 años. Desde que empezaron la guardería hasta que se acabó la escuela primeria se la habían pasado juntas. Desde sus primeros pasos en bicicleta, pasado por sus primeras clases de baile, los partidos de fútbol de Rachel donde Quinn la iba a apoyar hiciera frío o calor, las competiciones de ballet donde Rachel iba a apoyarla aunque se tuvieran que cruzar medio estado con nieve y se quedaran atascadas en esta por culpa del motor del coche.

Todo esto iba recordando Quinn. Había pasado grandísimos momentos con Rachel y ella por su manía de querer ser popular la había dejado escapar. Entre tanto no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a unos columpios. Pero no eran unos columpios cualquiera. Cuando a alguna de las dos les pasaba algo o simplemente querían pasar la tarde juntas, se iban a esos columpios. En ellos habían dejado marcadas sus iniciales años atrás pero Quinn pudo comprobar que seguían intactas. El tiempo no había borrado esas letras que tanto significaron para ellas. Allí hicieron una promesa muy importante para las dos pero Quinn había incumplido aquella promesa.

Se sentó en su columpio y se quedó pensando en todo esto. Se le pasaron allí las horas. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a su casa notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Siempre que aparecía lo notaba. Tenía una especie de telepatía que le permitía saber cuando ella se le estaba acercando.

-**¿Cómo sabías dónde podías encontrarme?**-dijo Quinn sin levantarse del columpio y sin darse la vuelta.

-**No ha hecho falta pensar mucho. Yo he venido aquí para lo mismo que tú. Recuerda que este es nuestro lugar.**- le respondió la castaña.

* * *

Bueno, ya sabéis, comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier cosa sobre la historia me la podéis decir. Me gustan las críticas, para eso existen. Os adelanto el título del siguiente capítulo:

_**Capítulo 6: El parque, una promesa.**_

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 30.**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	8. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos!

Cada vez intento hacer capítulos más largos. Los primeros estaban ya escritos y no quería forzarlos más de la cuenta pero a partir de éste son totalmente nuevos (me refiero desde que entré en la página).

En este capítulo volvemos al pasado. En concreto al 12 cumpleaños de Quinn. No es la fecha original que dice la serie pero ponerla en esta me servía para explicar otras cosas de la vieja amistad de las chicas.

Para saber la conversación entre las chicas tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Debía explicar esa promesa incumplida por parte de Quinn.

No me cansaré de dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me ponéis y por leer la historia.

Y sin más, os dejo con el sexto capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: El parque, una promesa**_

25 de julio de 2004,

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Quinn. Ese día cumplía 12 años y decidió celebrarlo con todos sus amigos y familia. A la rubia no le gustaba que su cumpleaños fuera en pleno julio por ser en plenas vacaciones de verano. Muchos estaban disfrutando en otros lugares muy lejos de Chicago y no podían asistir a su fiesta. Sin embargo la única persona que necesitaba por su cumpleaños estaba allí. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los padres de la rubia habían querido organizar un viaje para visitar a los abuelos de esta al sur del país. Sin embargo, Quinn había preferido posponer ese viaje para el mes de agosto y quedarse sin en sol de las costas de Florida para que la castaña la pudiera acompañar.

Ese año, Rachel había estado planeando un viaje de un par de días a Nueva York con sus padres y había invitado a que la rubia también se fuera con ellos. A Quinn, el mundo de Broadway, Manhattan y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ciudad de la gran manzana no era su plan ideal para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Ella prefería pasar esos días en algún lugar con playas y sol. Sin embargo, a la castaña le encantaba todo ese mundo. Adoraba ver musicales pero, sobre todo, el ambiente que se respiraba en Nueva York, para ella, era el mejor lugar del mundo. Por eso, la rubia había aceptado pasar la primera quincena del mes de julio con Rachel y sus padres. Y después de haber pasado por Ohio a visitar a unos familiares de la castaña, allí se encontraban, de vuelta en Chicago.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde. Quinn esperaba con ansias la llegada de Rachel a su fiesta. Hacia unos días, la castaña le había dicho que muy importante esperándola pero que no se la daría hasta el día de su cumpleaños. La rubia no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Rachel y por eso se había pasado los últimos días esperando impaciente por su cumpleaños.

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana no pudo evitar pensar en que era lo que, con tantas ganas, Rachel le quería dar. Abrió su ordenador y vio que la castaña se había esperado hasta las doce de la noche para mandarle su primera felicitación del día:

_"Quinn, muchísimas felicidades. Ya son 12 los años que cumples y casi 10 los que hemos estado juntas. Desde que nos conocimos en la guardería, no ha pasado un día en el que no hayamos hablado, jugado o simplemente, un día en el que no hayamos estado juntas. No físicamente porque eso sería imposible pero siempre, vaya donde vaya, pienso en ti. Eres mi mejor amiga y por eso siempre te llevo conmigo. Gracias por todos los momentos que has compartido a mi lado y por todos en los que me has dejado pertenecer. Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría desear y yo tengo el gusto de ocupar ese mismo sitio en tu corazón. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y lo que harás por mí. Que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños y en 16 horas y 30 minutos nos vemos. Con todo el cariño de mi corazón, Rachel Bárbara Berry. P.D.: ¡no se me olvida que te tengo que dar tu sorpresa de cumpleaños!"_

Ese mensaje había iluminado la mañana de Quinn. Siempre, los pequeños detalles que su mejor amiga tenía para con ella la emocionaban y la entusiasmaban muchísimo. Además, la posdata la había puesto más nerviosa aún, quería que ya llegara la hora en que la castaña le entregara su sorpresa.

Porque, si, un cumpleaños es un día muy importante pero ese cumpleaños, para Quinn, iba a ser uno de los más especiales de su vida. Ese curso, la rubia había conseguido una matrícula de honor en sus notas finales y sus padres le había prometido la mejor fiesta que había tenido nunca. Esa misma mañana, los señores Fabray le habían dado a Quinn su primer regalo de cumpleaños, un nuevo teléfono móvil. Era el más nuevo que había hacia pocas semanas y, aunque fuera muy caro, los padres de Quinn hicieron una excepción y le regalaron a su hija algo que sabían que iba a amortizar. La factura sería algo cara pero valía la pena.

Durante el resto del día, Quinn ayudó a sus padres a montar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de esa tarde en el patio trasero de su casa. Alrededor de las 3, la rubia se había a su habitación para empezar a arreglarse. Sabía que aún quedaban 2 horas para la fiesta pero ella tenía que estar perfecta. Era su cumpleaños y era el día que más le gustaba arreglarse. Tardó más de una hora en cambiarse y cuando terminó se sentó en el sofá a esperar a la castaña.  
Como ella misma había dicho, a las cuatro y media de la tarde sonó el timbre de la casa de los Fabray. Quinn se levantó corriendo a abrir la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-**¡Muchísimas felicidades Q!**-dijo la castaña sin separar el abrazo con la rubia.  
-**Gracias por estar conmigo en este día. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí.**-dijo la rubia separándose de su mejor amiga.  
-**¡Feliz cumpleaños Quinn!**-dijo Hiram, uno de los padres de Rachel.  
-**Muchas gracias, señor Berry.**-respondió la rubia.  
-**Pero será posible. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que nos llames por nuestros nombres, Quinn? ¡Felicidades pequeña!**-dijo Leroy, el otro padre de Rachel, dando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.  
-**Lo siento, es la costumbre de tratar a la gente mayor de usted. Pero no volverá a pasar, Leroy.**

Los padres de las chicas se saludaron amistosamente y todos fueron a la parte de detrás de la casa. Allí habían preparado una mesa con bebida y comida para todos los invitados. Las dos chicas se pusieron un vaso de refresco y se sentaron en los columpios que tenía la rubia en el patio trasero.

-**Bueno, ¿qué se siente al ya tener los 12?**-preguntó la castaña.  
-**Si quieres que te diga la verdad, nada nuevo. Sigo siendo yo pero un poco más vieja. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Qué es la sorpresa que me tienes que dar? Llevo ansiosa desde que me he levantado esta mañana por saber qué es lo que me tienes que dar.**  
-**¡Eh! Tranquila, impaciente. Que acaba de empezar tu fiesta. Luego, después de que te den los regalos te la daré. **  
-**Esta bien. Siempre me dejas con la intriga, no sé cómo lo consigues.**  
-**Fácil. Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco lo bastante como para saber que una sorpresa te va a tener muy impaciente. Pero aguanta un par de horas más.**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando entre ellas y con el resto de invitados. A Quinn le entregaron sus regalos, los cuales le sorprendieron mucho.

Cuando terminó con el último, se acercó a la castaña y le reclamó su sorpresa. Para esta, salieron de casa de la rubia y se dirigieron a un parque cercano a su colegio. Allí habían pasado muchos grandes momentos juntas y Rachel vio aquel lugar como el perfecto para entregar su sorpresa a Quinn.

Se sentaron en unos columpios y la castaña comenzó a hablar:  
-**En este parque nos ha pasado de todo. Desde la primera vez que te caíste de la bicicleta a los 6 años, pasando por la vez que por intentar ayudarte a acercarte a un pato caímos las dos al estanque o cuando ganaste tu primera competición de ballet, pasamos por aquí, nos pusimos a correr y te torciste el tobillo de la manera más torpe posible que te dejó un mes sin poder entrenar.**-ambas rieron con ganas ante este último comentario. La rubia caminaba torpemente con las muletas y la castaña tenía que llevar siempre su mochila.- **Este parque nos ha visto crecer, madurar y hacernos mejores día a día. Por eso creo que es el mejor lugar para darte esto. **

Rachel sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja. Se la dio a Quinn. La rubia miro la caja con detenimiento antes de abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue taparse la boca con la mano. No se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. En esa pequeña caja negra había dos collares. Cada uno era la mitad de un corazón. En cada uno ponía sus nombres.

-**Creo que deberías darle la vuelta a los colgantes.**-sugirió la castaña.  
Así lo hizo Quinn y descubrió que uniendo los dos se podía leer claramente una frase:

_"A donde quiera que vayas, mi alma te pertenece. BF4E" _

-**No me lo puedo creer, Rach. Esto es lo más bonito que he visto regalar a nadie nunca.**-se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza.  
-**Esto no es un simple regalo.**-la rubia se separó un poco de ella.-**Esto es una promesa. La promesa de que vaya donde vaya, esté donde esté y haga lo que haga, siempre te voy a tener en mi mente. Eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar. Yo te prometo que por mi parte no va a ser. ¿Qué me dices?**  
-**Yo también te lo prometo Rachel.**-dijo la rubia con algunas lágrimas de emoción saliéndole de los ojos**.-¿Esto es un para siempre?****  
**-**Esto es un para siempre.**-contestó la castaña rotundamente.  
Se colocaron los colgantes y siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que se les hizo tarde, por lo que decidieron volver a casa.

* * *

Me encanta la inocencia de Rachel. No sabía lo que le estaba por venir.

_**Capítulo 7: Charlas y cenas.**_

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SÁBADO 3.**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	9. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

Y como cada vez que haya flashback, volvemos a hace dos capítulos. Hoy tendremos varias conversaciones entre las chicas y acabaremos la del paque. ¿Podrán arreglar algo después de lo que vimos en el capítulo anterior? Os dejo descubrirlo a vosotros.

Gracias a los que dejáis vuestros review. Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia.

Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo siete.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Charlas y cenas**

Quinn se levantó del columpio y comenzó a hablar:

-**Rachel, yo...**  
-**Mira, Quinn.**-le interrumpió la castaña.- **No se qué narices te ha pasado conmigo pero estoy harta. No puedo seguir con esta situación. Todo mi mundo está patas arriba. Y todo desde aquel 20 de junio, el último día que hablamos. No entiendo que pasó desde entonces o no sé si esto viene de antes pero necesito saberlo. No sabes todo lo que he pasado durante el verano. He ido a tu casa día si día no. No podía entender cómo había pasado. Como sin ninguna explicación aparente me dejaras de hablar. Quería pensar que te habían enviado de campamento sin previo aviso y no tenías cobertura o algo así. Pero hace dos semanas lo supe. Supe que mi mejor amiga me había abandonado, que no quería saber nada más de la nerd de Rachel. Pero ¿sabes qué? No entiendo cómo te planteas todo esto sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en los demás. No tienes ni idea de las noches que me he pasado llorando por ti. De las noches que he intentado darle una explicación a todo esto. O pensar que era todo un sueño, algo que no me estaba pasando a mí. Que simplemente estaba todo creado en mi cabeza y que cuando me despertara vería de nuevo a mi mejor amiga conmigo, diciéndome que todo lo que había soñado eran tonterías y que nunca se separaría de mi. Que la promesa que habíamos hecho seguiría intacta. Pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que lo que de verdad son tonterías es todo eso. Que la realidad es muy distinta. He perdido a mi mejor amiga. Y nunca la voy a poder recuperar.**

En ese momento, Rachel se fijó en la cara de Quinn. Esta tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Había seguido el discurso de la castaña muy atentamente. No tenía nada que añadir. Esta había dicho todo lo que sentía. Ahora debía ser ella la que tenía que hablar.

-**Rachel, no sé qué decirte. Me has dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo, mereces una explicación. Sé que no fui la mejor amiga abandonándote sin más. Pensé que al entrar al instituto seguiría siendo la misma pringada del colegio. Que nadie me haría caso, que sería una más del montón. Yo no puedo ser una más del montón.**  
-**¿Y para eso tenías que dejar de ser mi amiga? Simplemente, ¿No me lo podías decir?**  
-**Que querías que te dijera: Rachel, lo siento pero nuestra amistad se acabó. No, tenía que alejarme de ti. Era la única manera posible. **  
-**Quinn.-**la castaña intentó acercarse pero la rubia se separó inmediatamente.  
-**No. Rachel lo siento pero no puedo ser tu amiga.**  
-**¿Prefieres popularidad a mí, Quinn?**  
-**Lo siento mucho, pero la decisión está tomada. Adiós, Rachel.**

Quinn se levantó del columpio y se fue sin decir nada más.  
Rachel se quedó un rato más en el parque. Lo tenía claro: su amistad con Quinn, a partir de ese momento, estaba acabada para siempre.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última conversación que habían tenido la dos amigas. Durante todo ese tiempo, Rachel y Quinn no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando Brittany y Santana comenzaban a molestarla le prestaba atención. Prefería alejarse y no tener nada que ver con ella.

En ese tiempo, las tres amigas habían hecho las pruebas para ser animadoras. Habían conseguido entrar sin ningún tipo de complicación. Las clases de ballet de Quinn, las de hip hop de Santana y la gimnasia artística de Brittany habían hecho que aquellas pruebas fueran pan comido para las tres. Con esto, habían conseguido ser más populares aún. Si eso era posible.

Quinn también había conseguido tener su primer novio. Y ¿quién mejor que el quarterback del equipo? Noah Puckerman tenía dos años más que ella. No es que le agradara extremadamente el chico pero era el más guapo del instituto y todas las chicas peleaban por él. Pero ella, como abeja reina, debía tener al mejor chico, por lo que él era la mejor opción.

Por otro lado, Rachel había conocido a un par de chicos que también eran chicos que no encajaban en ningún lugar. Se llamaban Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Tina. Además, durante ese tiempo, había conocido mejor a Finn y este le empezaba a agradar. Finalmente, el chico le había pedido un cita y la castaña no se pudo negar. No es que el castaña la volviera loca pero era un buen chico pensaba darle una oportunidad.

Esa noche era viernes, la esperada primera cita con Finn. Rachel estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía actuar, nunca había estado en una cita. Decidió ponerse el único vestido que tenía, ponerse un poco de maquillaje y ponerse las lentillas. A las 10 en punto de la noche, el timbre de su casa sonó. Su padre fue a abrir la puerta pero Rachel lo paró antes de que llegara. Lo separó de la puerta y fue ella a abrir. Suspiró, se alisó el vestido y abrió la puerta. Ante ella apareció Finn. El chico se había puesto una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Este solo supo abrir la boca al ver a Rachel.

-**Rachel. Va, va, va, vaya.-**tartamudeó.- **Estás espectacular.**  
-**Tú tampoco estás nada mal.-**se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- **Espera que coja mi bolso y nos vamos.**

Rachel intentó ser lo más rápida posible, se despidió de sus padres y se fueron. Anduvieron un rato y entraron dentro de un pequeño local.

-**Con nuestra edad no es fácil que nos dejen entrar en algunos restaurantes pero este es de mis tíos y están avisados de que venimos. Será la mejor cita de la historia.**

Rachel simplemente sonrió y entraron al restaurante. No era un lugar muy grande pero sí bastante acogedor. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el local, un hombre de unos 40 años saludó efusivamente a Finn. Rachel supuso que era su tío porque el chico no se paró a presentarla delante de este. Los llevaron hasta una mesa alejada de la puerta pero desde donde se veía todo el lugar.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y amena. Finn era un chico encantador y lo demostraba delante de Rachel las veces que hiciera falta con tal de conquistarla.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de terminar el plato principal, la puerta del restaurante se abrió y por el entró una pareja de una edad parecida a la de Finn y Rachel. La castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos como platos. Se trataba de Quinn y Puck, como le gustaba que lo llamaran. La rubia también se fijó en la castaña pero siguió su camino con el chico del mohicano. Fueron colocados en una mesa no muy lejos de la otra pareja. Finn, al estar de espaldas, no vio nada pero Rachel quedó directamente enfrentada a Quinn.

Durante el resto de la cena, la castaña y la rubia no pararon de echarse miradas constantemente. Prácticamente no prestaban atención a los chicos que parecía que estuvieran hablando con un muro.

Casi cuando Rachel había terminado su postre, Quinn se levantó para ir al baño. La castaña se disculpó con Finn y fue detrás de ella. Se la encontró apoyada en la pila retocando su maquillaje.

-**Veo que siempre que nos encontramos en un baño, tú siempre te estás retocando tu maquillaje.-**dijo Rachel de manera despectiva.

Intentó entrar a uno de los cubículos pero el brazo de la rubia se lo impidió.

-**¿Por qué me sigues hasta aquí?**-preguntó Quinn de forma desafiante.- **Te dije que tú y yo no podíamos ser amigas. ¿Qué parte del "no podemos ser amigas no entendiste? ****  
**-**Yo no te he seguido. Te recuerdo que yo ya estaba en el local cuando entraste. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita que retomar si me dejas entrar al baño. **  
-**¿Cita? ¿Con el friqui del heavy metal?**-rió Quinn.  
-**Para tu información el "friqui del heavy metal" tiene nombre**.-respondió Rachel levantando la voz.- **Se llama Finn y es la única persona que me ha tratado como una princesa desde que lo conocí después de..**  
-**De mi.**  
-**No. De mis padres. Y ahora déjame seguir mi camino.**

Para evitar que la castaña entrara en el baño, Quinn se puso enfrente de ella y, sin darse cuenta, ambas quedaron muy pegadas. Sus miradas, por un momento, se dirigieron a los ojos de la otra y luego a sus labios. Por un momento no supieron cómo reaccionar. Se quedaron así hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta del baño para dejar pasar a una señora mayor. En ese momento, las dos chicas se separaron. Quinn salió del baño y Rachel entró en uno de los cubículos. No tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar pero eso les traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Y así termina el capítulo siete. Espero que hayais quedado satisfechos aquellos que esperaban la conversación del parque. Si no ya sabéis, comentad, las críticas hay que saber aceptarlas sean del color que sean. Así que no os contengais, escribid lo que queráis.

El último párrafo a lo mejor no tendrá importancia hasta dentro de varios capítulos en adelante pero tenía que poner un primer tipo de "contacto" emocional fuera de la amistad entre las chicas. En el siguiente capítulo ya será Navidad. ¿Qué pasará? Ya veremos.

**Capítulo 8: Navidades "en familia"**

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 6 DE MAYO**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por seguir la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	10. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos!

¡Llegó la Navidad a Chicago!

Aunque no te lo quieras imaginar, siempre hay sorpresas en tu camino. En este capítulo veremos una sorpresa que condicionará los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por comentarla.

Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 8. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Navidades "en familia"**

Para Rachel y Quinn, el primer trimestre del curso se había hecho eterno. Después de aquel encuentro en los baños de aquel restaurante, las dos chicas no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. En los pasillos simplemente se ignoraban y en las clases en las que coincidían intentaban sentarse lo más lejos posible de la otra.

Durante esas eternas semanas, las dos no habían podido de pensar en lo ocurrido en el baño aquella noche. No solo habían discutido, que ya les provocaba un incansable dolor de cabeza, si no que aquel encuentro había servido para confundir a ambas. La forma en que se habían mirado no era normal. A ambas se les había parado la respiración al estar tan cerca de la otra. Eso no les había pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con sus respectivos novios.

Porque, después de aquella noche, Quinn formalizó su relación con Puck, la cual ya era un secreto a voces, y Rachel le dio una oportunidad a Finn para ser su novio. A ninguna de las dos les encantaba el novio que tenían. Quinn solo estaba con Puck por su popularidad y Rachel con Finn porque el chico se estaba esforzando mucho con ella y pensaba que no era un mal chico con el que empezar algo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que estaban con ellos, la escena del baño se repetía en sus cabezas. No tenían ni idea de porque les sucedía eso. Era una cosa muy curiosa. Ni la distancia ni las malas miradas habían conseguido que las chicas pudieran olvidar lo que había sucedido.  
Y después de semanas interminables de exámenes, trabajos y mucho estudiar, por fin, habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad. Esas fechas eran muy importantes para las chicas.

Cuando eran amigas, las familias de las dos celebraban los días de Noche Buena y Noche Vieja juntos. Durante esos días, pocos eran los que las dos chicas pasaban separadas. Solían ir a una u otra casa a dormir casi todas las noches. Se pasaban hasta tarde hablando de cualquier cosa y los dueños de la casa tenían que ir a hacerlas callar.  
Ese año, sin embargo, ambas sabían que todo sería diferente. Al no ser amigas, no iban a querer juntarse. A pesar de eso, sus padres les tenían preparada una sorpresa.

Había llegado el día de Noche Buena. Cada una de las chicas había aprovechado esos días para estar con sus respectivos novios y para hacer los deberes que les habían mandado, que no eran pocos. Ese día, las dos pensaban que tendrían una cena cada una con su familia tranquilamente en casa. Sin embargo, a media tarde, sus padres las mandaron a cambiarse y arreglarse porque saldrían a cenar para celebrar la Navidad. Cada una se puso sus mejores galas. Por un lado, Quinn el vestido que se había comprado la última vez que había ido con Brittany y Santana al centro comercial. Este era de color negro con detalles en azul marino. Se había hecho un maquillaje sencillo pero destacando sus ojos con lápiz negro. Por su parte, Rachel se puso un vestido que Finn le había comprado en una de las citas que habían tenido en el centro comercial. Este era rosa palo que destacaba su cintura. Su maquillaje también era sencillo, nunca le había gustado llevar mucho porque sentía que no era ella.  
Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando la familia Berry entraba en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Chicago.

-**Papas, ¿por qué venimos aquí?**-preguntó Rachel intrigada por la elección de ese restaurante para celebrar la Noche Buna.- **No veníamos aquí desde...**

-**Pero mira quién ha llegado antes que nosotros. Berry, no nos podéis adelantar. Siempre llegamos primero.**-dijo una voz muy conocida para Rachel.

-**Oh, no. **-dijo Rachel casi en un susurro para que nadie la oyera.

Y así era, los peores presagios de Rachel se habían cumplido. No solo habían ido a parar al restaurante al que siempre iba con los Fabray en Navidad, si no que ellos también estaban allí.

El señor Fabray, Russel, se acercó a saludar a los señores Berry junto a su mujer, Judy, y, detrás de ella, se encontraba una paralizada Quinn. Ésta tampoco sabía que en aquella cena, que según sus padres era para festejar aquella noche con la familia, estaría la familia Berry.

-**Mamá.** -Quinn apartó a su madre de los demás y le preguntó.-** ¿Se puede saber qué narices hacen aquí los Berry?**

-**Quinn, ¿no te ha dicho tu padre esta mañana que íbamos a celebrar Noche Buena con la familia? Los Berry han sido desde siempre como nuestra familia y por eso hemos quedado para cenar con ellos esta noche. Me encontré con Hiram hace unos días en el supermercado y me dijo que no tenían plan para esta noche. Así que le propuse esta cena como hicimos el año pasado y aceptó.**

Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y seguir a su madre de vuelta con los demás. No podía hacer o decir nada más. Sus padres habían decidido seguir con la misma tradición que tenían todos los años y ella no podía tomar partido en eso. Así que rezó para que esa noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

Un camarero llegó a atenderlos. Los sentó en una mesa para seis. Rachel y Quinn intentaron ponerse lo más alejadas posibles. Sin embargo, Judy las paró.

-**Niñas, ¿por qué no os ponéis juntas como siempre?** -preguntó con cara de estar obligándolas.

Las chicas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sentarse como les había mandado la señora Fabray. Ninguna de las dos dirigió una palabra a la otra en toda la noche. Prefirieron participar de las conversaciones que tenían los padres de ambas. No se dirigieron ninguna mirada entre sí. Las cosas estaban claras entre ellas y no querían complicarlas más.

La cena acabó dos horas después. Se despidieron pero cuando les tocó a ellas saludarse, simplemente se estrecharon las manos y se desearon una feliz Navidad. Con ese simple saludo se fueron cada una a su casa.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la cena de Navidad. Para ser exactos, se encontraban a 28 de diciembre. Llegó el día más importante del año para Rachel: su cumpleaños. Ese día, Rachel se levantó pronto y fue a hacer su rutina matutina de ejercicios. Cuando volvió, encontró a sus padre en la cocina.

-**¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! **-le dijo Hiram en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-**Hasta el día de su cumpleaños no puede dejar de ir a correr.** -le dijo Leroy muy sonriente.- ¡Felicidades, cariño! Cumples catorce años ya. ¡Qué mayor!

-**Que sea el día de mi cumpleaños no implica que sea uno más del año y me pueda poner gorda, jajajaja.** -bromeó la castaña.- **Gracias, papás. Sois los mejores.** -Rachel estrechó a ambos en sus brazos.

-**Los mejores te tienen un regalo.** -dijo Hiram extendiendo un paquete un poco grande.

Rachel lo abrió y vio que se trataba de unas nuevas botas de fútbol. Le agradeció a cada uno de sus padres el regalo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a desayunar.

-**¿Tienes todo preparado para esta noche? **-preguntó Leroy mientras le servía el desayuno a su hija.

-**Sí, todo está listo. A las 8 estarán aquí.**

Y es que esa noche Rachel había invitado a sus amigos a dormir en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. Irían sus cuatro grandes amigos. Rachel habría deseado que su novio estuviera allí pero había ido a visitar con su madre a sus abuelos en Ohio y no estaría para esa fecha. Sin embargo, antes de irse, le había regalado a Rachel unas zapatillas para sus clases de hip hop. Las que usaba la castaña estaban muy viejas de tanto ser usada. Rachel le agradeció mucho el regalo.

En otro lado de, Quinn se encontraba en su habitación pensando. Se acordaba perfectamente de qué día era aquél. Había celebrado con la castaña once cumpleaños, como para no saber qué fecha era aquella. Es más, tenía un regalo para ella. La rubia tenía la manía de comprarle a Rachel su regalo de cumpleaños un año antes de éste.

Por eso, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir su armario. Allí estaba, metido en su bolsa original se encontraba el presente que debería haberle dado a la castaña. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que su ex-amiga, a pesar de no haberle hecho caso por un mes, se había preocupado de acordarse de su cumpleaños y regalarle uno a la rubia. Había consistido en un cuadro con fotos en el que salían ellas dos desde que eran pequeñas hasta la foto del día de su graduación. Con él, había llegado una carta en la que únicamente ponía:

_"Como todos los años, aquí tienes tu regalo. Disfrútalo y no te olvides de mi. Besos, Rachel"_.

Entonces, a Quinn se le ocurrió que debía hacer lo mismo que había hecho la castaña. Entregarle el regalo sin que ella la viera.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche y a casa de los Berry habían llegado los tres amigos de la castaña. Cada uno había llevado su saco de dormir y Rachel les sacó mantas a todos. Después de cenar y que estos le entregaran sus regalos a la cumpleañera, esta decidió que vieran una película. La elegida fue la preferida de la castaña: Funny Girl. No es que a los otros les gustara excesivamente Brodway pero era el cumpleaños de Rachel y decidieron complacerla.

Llegando casi al final de esta, alguien tocó a la puerta de casa de los Berry. Rachel miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las 23:55. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Finn no podía ser porque le había enviado un mensaje esa misma mañana que desde Ohio la extrañaba mucho y que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. No tenía ni idea.

Decidió ir a abrir la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y no vio a nadie. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un paquete con una carta encima de él con su nombre. Lo abrió y leyó dentro de él:

"Sé que no te esperabas esto pero tenía que dártelo, no se podía quedar un año más en mi casa. Casi se ha pasado este día pero al menos no se me ha pasado del todo. Feliz cumpleaños Rachel y espero que disfrutes de él. Besos, Quinn"

Rachel se sorprendió mucho al leer la firma de la rubia en el sobre. Decidió abrir el paquete. Cuando lo hizo no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la boca por la sorpresa. Quinn no podía haberle hecho ese regalo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué regalo le habrá hecho Quinn a Rachel? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 9: El cámping, ¿una reconciliación?**

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 9**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	11. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 9.

En este capítulo nos enteraremos del regalo que Quinn le hizo a Rachel por su cumpleaños. Creo que a muchos os va a sorprender.

Lo sé, soy un poco mala pero me gusta dejar con la intriga.

Gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestros reviews y gracias también por seguir la historia.

Y os dejo con el capítulo 9.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El cámping, ¿una reconciliación?**

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde las Navidades. Durante esas fiesta, Rachel y Quinn no se volvieron a ver. Y cuando volvieron a los pasillos del J. Williams, aunque tuvieran que verse a diario, seguían como antes de las fiestas. Si se cruzaban por el pasillo e iban solas, simplemente se ignoraban. Si Quinn iba con sus amigas y estas empezaban a molestar a Rachel, ella simplemente se alejaba sin que estas se dieran cuenta y se dirigía a los baños.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado las vacaciones de Pascua. Durante esa época del año, cuando eran pequeñas, las familias de ambas las llevaban a una camping, cada vez elegían uno diferente del estado. Pasaban allí una semana rodeadas de naturaleza en el estado más natural.

Lo que más les gustaba de los campings era perderse por la montaña. Podían pasarse un par de horas tumbadas en alguna ladera y observar el paisaje sin preocupaciones. Por un momento se olvidaban del mundo, ya que los móviles no tenían cobertura, y de todos sus problemas. Sus padre ya no se preocupaban si se perdían. Siempre acababan encontrando el camino de vuelta.

Sin embargo, igual que las Navidades las habían pasado casi separadas, Quinn pensaba que también pasaría aquellos días con las amigas que tenía en ese momento. No obstante, estaba completamente equivocada. Alguien le tenía preparada una extraña sorpresa.

Ese día se acababan las clases antes de las vacaciones. Quinn, nada más salir de su clase, fue a su taquilla a por su mochila. Allí tenía sus cosas para el entrenamiento de las animadoras. Al ser el último antes de esos días libres, sabía que la entrenadora Sylvester les tenía preparada una sesión dura de ejercicios. Pero no le importaba. ¡El día siguiente ya era fiesta! Estaba muy emocionada porque se iba a ir con Santana y Brittany a la casa de la playa en Miami. Iba a ser una semana increíble: ellas tres solas, sin novios, sin padres y una casa para hacer fiestas. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cuando llegó a su taquilla y la abrió, de ella cayó una nota. Se sorprendió al verla. Pensaba que sería algo de sus apuntes de historia pero la abrió. En ella ponía:

_"Reúnete conmigo esta tarde después del entrenamiento de las animadoras en los vestuarios de las chicas. Espera a que se vayan todas, yo te estaré esperando. Creo que ya es hora de hablar. B"_

¿Quién era B? ¿Y quién narices se creía para exigirle a ella, Quinn Fabray, que quería hablar con ella? No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser el autor o la autora de la nota. Pero se quedaría para comprobarlo?

Ese día, tanto las chicas del equipo de fútbol como las animadoras tenían entrenamiento. Al estar los jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano, los dos grupos tenían que compartir el campo de fútbol y no era algo que les agradara. Ni a unas ni a otras les agradaba la presencia de las otras. Las animadoras pensaban que las futbolistas eran medio tíos y las jugadoras de fútbol que las otras eran unas pijas y unas tiquismiquis. Sin embargo, no les quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

Llevaban ya dos horas entrenando cuando las entrenadoras de las animadoras y de las futbolistas las mandaron a las duchas. Cuando ya estaban en los vestuarios, desde un grupo como desde el otro se comenzaron a lanzar insultos. Las animadoras iban lideradas por Santana y las futbolistas por Tina. Pero tanto como Rachel como Quinn no estaban pendientes de la conversación. A la castaña no le apetecía discutir y la rubia estaba pensando en quién podía ser la persona que la había citado allí.

Todas las chicas se ducharon lo más rápido posible para no tener que aguantar a las otras más tiempo. Todas se fueron a casa hasta que únicamente quedaron en el vestuario Quinn y Rachel. Ninguna de las dos parecía tener prisa por abandonar las instalaciones del instituto. La rubia se cansó de eso.

Q: **Nerd, ¿podrías ir un poco más deprisa en recoger tus cosas?** -dijo de forma violenta Quinn.- **Me gustaría estar sola.**

R: **Lo siento pero, como ya te he dicho, es hora de que hablemos.**

Q: **¿Qué estás diciendo?** -en ese momento, la rubia calló en la cuenta.- **¿Tú eres B? ¿Por qué esa letra?**

R: **Barbara, Berry. Además, siempre que he tenido que firmar algo de forma secreta he puesto la letra B. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Contigo ha sido con quien más veces la he utilizado.**

Q: **Bueno, ahora que sé quién era esa misteriosa persona me puedo ir de aquí. No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo.** -Quinn intentó coger sus cosas pero la castaña se lo impidió.

R: **De eso nada, preciosa. Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.** -Rachel relajó su tono de voz.- **Y quiero que hablemos bien.**

Q: **Pues lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo. Tengo una maleta que preparar. Mañana me voy a la otra punta del país y tengo que hacer muchas otras cosas.**

Rachel dejó que Quinn se girara y cuando lo hizo le habló.

R: **Me temo que no vas con Santana y Brittany a ir a Miami estas vacaciones de Pascua.**

Q: **¿Qué?** -preguntó la rubia sorprendida. Se giró para estar de cara a Rachel.- **¿Cómo sabes que me voy con ellas y qué voy a Miami?**

R: **Fácil. Le pregunté a tu madre. Pero ese no es el tema que me trae aquí. El tema es que esos días ya tienes que hacer. Y no te va a sacar del estado.**

Q: **¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo tú decides por mi? Primero, no somos amigas, por lo tanto, no me iría contigo a ningún sitio, y mucho menos pudiendo disfrutar del sol y la playa de Florida. Y segundo, ya está todo preparado, nos vamos mañana por la mañana. Ni aunque quisiera podría cambiarlo.**

R: **Error. Ya está hecho.**

Q: **¿¡Cómo?!**

R: **Hablé con tu madre hace un par de semanas. Le dije que habíamos hablado y que estábamos preparando que, durante la semana de Pascuas, nos iríamos de camping al mismo que habíamos estado con 10 años. También le dije que, si nombrabas algo de Miami, era porqué el sol que nos hizo aquél año te recordaba al de Florida y que llamábamos al camping así.**

Q: **Eres increíblemente lista. Pero eso no implica que vaya a ir.**

R: **Tu madre sabe que vienes conmigo. ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando vea a Santana recogiéndote mañana por la mañana?**

Q: **La verdad. Que todo esto ha sido invento tuyo y que es mentira.**

R: **Pero, no tendría sentido. ¿Cómo iba Quinn a rechazar un viaje que ella misma había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños para su vieja mejor amiga?**

Y sí. El regalo que Quinn le había comprado por su cumpleaños a la castaña era nada menos que una semana para ellas dos en el mismo camping que habían ido 4 años atrás. A las dos les había encantado y la rubia pensó que era un buen sitio para volver. Pero esa vez, sin padres.

Quinn se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que responder. Rachel tenía razón. No había una explicación lógica para no ir a ese camping.

Q: **¿Y qué ganas tú llevándome a ese camping si hace meses que no intercambiamos más de cuatro palabras juntas?** -preguntó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

R: **Intentar pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amiga.** -dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia.- **Aunque sea por la fuerza y a escondidas. Te prometo que nadie se va a enterar.**

Q: **¿Y qué les voy a decir a Santana y Brittany?**

R: **Lo más lógico. Que tu madre no te deja porque se ha enterado de que pretendéis montar fiestas locas y beber mucho alcohol.** -la castaña ya estaba frente a frente con Quinn.- **Y bien. ¿Hacemos una tregua?** -Rachel le alargó la mano a la rubia.

Q: **No me queda otra.** -y se estrecharon la mano firmando una tregua temporal.

A las 8 a.m., Rachel y Quinn se dirigían a la estación de autobuses de Chicago. La tarde anterior, la rubia había llamado a Santana para decirle lo que la castaña le había propuesto. A la latina no le hizo mucha gracia pero tuvo que aceptar. Le dijo que le enviarían fotos desde la playa. Quinn no les había dicho que se iba a la montaña y no tendría cobertura pero ya las vería a su vuelta.

Durante todo el viaje, ninguna de las dos articuló palabra nada más que para saludarse. Se sentaron juntas pero cada una estuvo en su mundo. Una con el móvil y la otra con su tableta.

Cuando llegaron al camping, una sonrisa se les puso a las dos en la cara. En aquel lugar habían pasado grandes cosas juntas. Ambas sabían que aquel año había sido el mejor para las dos. Se registraron y fueron a su cabaña. Se pararon delante de la puerta de esta. Era la misma que las dos habían compartido cuatro años atrás. Se miraron y entraron. Estaba tal y como la recordaban, no había cambiado nada. Pero ellas ya no eran las mismas.

Lo que les quedaba de día decidieron pasarlo cada una en su mundo. Quinn salió a caminar por los senderos y Rachel a correr a la orilla del río que había.

Alrededor de las 7 p.m. se pusieron a hacer la cena. Las dos colaboraron en ella. Cuando eran amigas, muchas veces cocinaban juntas para sus padres. Estaba de más decir que no lo hacían mal. Eran un buen equipo. Y parecía que esa complicidad no la habían perdido.

Mientras comían, hablaron un poco de cosas triviales. Cuando esta terminó y limpiaron todo, Quinn quiso ir a dar una vuelta pero Rachel le pidió que se quedara. Era el momento de hablar. La castaña fue la primera en hacerlo.

-**Quinn. Sé que no jugué limpio trayéndote aquí sin consultártelo. Pero sabía que por propia voluntad no vendrías. Tengo una razón bastante importante para haberte traído aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace cuatro años? Porque yo tengo presente todos los días de mi vida.**

Quinn se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Quinn y Rachel habían salido a pasear por la orilla del río que pasaba por al lado del camping. Iban hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que se les ocurrió la idea de hacer una carrera de vuelta a esta. Rachel salió antes y Quinn intentó seguirla. Un momento que la castaña miró hacia atrás fue suficiente para que esta callera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con una piedra. La rubia corrió más rápido hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y la llevó lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta al camping. Desde allí la llevaron al hospital más cercano. No sabían exactamente lo que tenía pero temían por su vida porque no se había despertado. Quinn se quedó en la habitación con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo. Dos días después, Rachel despertó y la rubia pudo dormir tranquila. ¡Menudo susto les había dado la castaña!

Q: **Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres. **-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos.

R: **Ese momento nos unió para siempre.**

Q: **Bueno, al parecer los para siempre no existen.**

R: **Escúchame. Sé que quieres ser popular. Sé lo mucho que has trabajado en ello pero...**

Q: **Pero nada, tú no lo entiendes. Ser popular es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.**

R: **¿Mejor que conocerme a mí y ser mi amiga?**

Q: **Eso no lo cambiaría por nada.**

R: **Pero lo has hecho.**

Q: **Te quise llevar conmigo y no quisiste.**

R: **Porque implicaba cambiar quién soy y no lo quiero hacer.**

Q: **Escucha. Una parte de mi vida siempre va a querer ser tu amiga. Pero no quiero perder mi posición.**

R: **Al menos podríamos ser amigas aunque nadie lo supiera.**

Q: **Podemos intentarlo. Si estás dispuesta a sufrir un poco en el instituto.**

R: **Siempre que cada tarde después de él pueda abrazar a mi mejor amiga.**

Q: **Hecho.**

Y así continuaron su semana allí. Intentando ponerse al día de todo lo que se habían perdido de la otra en esos meses. Sería duro para ambas. Pero en esos momentos parecía no haber otra solución.

* * *

Y así acabo con el capítulo 9. ¿Continuarán con su amistad las chicas en el próximo capítulo? Veremos.

**Capítulo 10: Tiempos difíciles, ¿finales felices?**

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: LUNES 12**

Dejad vuestros reviews y muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	12. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos!

Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que dejáis vuestros reviews. A los que leen y no me envían sus opiniones, les animo a hacerlo. ¡No voy a comer a nadie! Contesto:

Acciaio: Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero, si esto no pasara, no habría historia.

¡Y llegamos a la decena de capítulos! Después de como acabó el capítulo anterior tengo que enseñaros un poco más de la relación de las chicas en el presente pero: ¿ésta sobrevivirá? Os dejo comprobarlo. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Tiempos difíciles, ¿finales felices?**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Rachel y Quinn intentaron mantener su amistad a escondidas. Nadie, excepto los padres de ambas, conocía la existencia de esta "amistad clandestina" y ellas no querían que tampoco se supiera. Si las amigas de Quinn se enteraban, rápidamente dejarían de serlo y sería una marginada más del instituto o peor. Por parte de Rachel no es que tuviera problema en contárselo a sus amigos, pero la rubia se lo había prohibido. Así que a la castaña no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

En ese tiempo, Quinn y Rachel solo se veían por las tardes. Los días que las dos coincidían en los entrenamientos en el instituto, éstas esperaban a que todas sus compañeras se fueran a casa para irse ellas. Entonces, se iban a casa de una o de la otra, hacían los deberes, hablaban de cómo les había ido el día y se quedaban a cenar juntas. Hasta algunas noches dormían en la misma casa.

A los padres de ella les encantaba que volvieran a ser amigas. Ellos obviaban lo que de verdad pasaba en el instituto. Las dos chicas no les habían contado esto para no complicar más las cosas.

Además de su día a día, cuando Rachel tenía partido de fútbol fuera de casa, Quinn iba a verla sin que las compañeras de la castaña lo supieran y los padres de la futbolista sospecharan de ello. También, cuando Quinn tenía exhibición de ballet o competición de animadoras, Rachel estaba allí, aunque casi de incognito.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado el final de curso. Durante las dos semanas que estuvieron de exámenes finales, las chicas no se habían visto tanto como les gustaría, pero ambas sabían que era lo mejor. Para la tarde que acabaron las clases, las dos habían preparado una noche de pijamas en casa de la castaña. Sin embargo, el plan se iba a torcer.

-**Bueno, Quinn. **-a la rubia se habían acercado sus dos amigas y Santana era la que estaba hablando.- **Esta noche celebro una fiesta en mi casa. Será la mejor fiesta del año.**

-**Lo siento chicas pero tengo planes para hoy**. -contestó la rubia cerrando su casillero y dirigiéndose a la salida, intentando evitar más preguntas.

-**¡Venga ya, Quinn! **-dijo Brittany.- **Llevas unas semanas muy rara. No te vemos el pelo después de clase, los fines de semana cada vez quedas menos con nosotras. ¿Nos puedes contar que te está pasando?**

-**Nada. **-contestó secamente la rubia.- **He estado muy liada estas últimas semanas. Ya sabéis, exámenes, Puck...**

-**Eso no es cierto.** -replicó la morena. -**Hablé el otro día con tu novio.** -hizo unas comillas cuando dijo la palabra "novio". -** Me dijo que desde que volviste de las vacaciones de Pascua solo habéis quedado los sábados por la tarde. Ni siquiera habéis salido a cenar. ´¿Qué ha pasado?**

-**Os lo vuelvo a repetir, nada.** -respondió Quinn.- **Pero si tan rara pensáis que he estado, no volverá a pasar. Cancelaré mis planes para esta noche.**

-**¡Perfecto! **-gritó Brittany.- **Nos vemos esta noche a las 8. ¡Adiós, chicas!**

Y la pregunta que se hacía Quinn era, ¿cómo se lo decía Rachel que cancelaba el plan que habían llevado a cabo desde hacía dos semanas? Tenía que hacerlo.

Al salir del instituto se dirigió directamente a casa de la castaña. Habían quedado a las seis. Por eso, cuando Rachel oyó el timbre de su casa a las cuatro no sabía quién podría ser. Se podría haber imaginado a cualquiera menos a su mejor amiga. La castaña abrió la puerta y se encontró a Quinn.

R: **Quinn. ¿Qué haces aquí? **-preguntó sorprendida Rachel abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar.- **Habíamos quedado a las seis. Es un poco pronto, ¿no crees? Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí podemos...**

Q: **Rachel, no voy a venir esta noche.** -dijo secamente la rubia.

R: **¿¡Cómo?!** -exclamó la castaña más sorprendida que antes.

Q: **Lo siento pero me han surgido otros planes y no puedo venir.**

R: **Pero si habíamos preparado esto desde hace...**

Q: **Dos semanas. Lo sé. Pero me ha surgido un compromiso de última hora y me es imposible cancelarlo.**

R: **Esto no tendrá nada que ver con la fiesta que prepara Santana López en su casa para esta noche, ¿verdad?**

R: **¿Cómo sabes que hay una fiesta esta noche?**

R: **Pues porque se ha pasado todo el día gritando a los cuatro vientos que haría una fiesta. Además de ir apuntando uno por uno a los que no estaban invitados.**

Q: **Pues sí, es eso.**

Rachel se cruzó de brazos indignada. No se podía creer que Quinn, su mejor amiga, la estuviera dejando colgada por ir a una de las tantas fiestas que hacían los más populares.

R: **No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio me estás diciendo esto? ¿Me dejas tirada por ellos?**

Q: **Rachel. Se piensan que estoy rara últimamente y es cierto. Tengo que demostrarles que no es así. Que sigo siendo la reina del instituto. **

R: **Y para eso tienes que ir a una fiesta como las que hay mil y dejar colgada a tu mejor amiga, ¿no es así?**

Q: **Te juro que lo siento mucho Rachel pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Te prometo que mañana en cuanto me levante te llamo para quedar.**

R: **Lo siento Quinn pero no.**

Q: **¿Qué quieres decir?**

R: **Tienes que elegir: tus amigos o yo.**

Q: **Rachel, no me hagas tomar esa decisión.**

R: **Estoy harta de tener que esconderme de esta manera. Quiero que volvamos a ser las amigas que éramos. Sin nadie de por medio. Tú y yo. **

Q: **Lo siento Rachel. Pero ahora no puede ser.**

Quinn se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de los Berry. Por un momento giró la cabeza para mirar a Rachel.

Q: **Espero que algún día lo entiendas.**

Abrió la puerta y se fue. Y lo hizo dejando a una Rachel totalmente devastada.

Quinn llegó a su casa. Se sentía muy mal. Si pretendía arreglar su amistad con Rachel, no iba por buen camino. Pero no podía dejar que sus amigas siguieran pensando que no le importaba su popularidad después de todo lo que había trabajado por ello.

Alrededor de las 6 p.m. se empezó a cambiar. Se puso un vestido pero uno no muy arreglado. Después de maquillarse mucho, eran ya las 7:45 p.m. Al ver la hora que era salió disparada de su casa. En menos de 10 minutos llegó a la casa de Santana. Allí ya se encontraba Brittany.

B: **Llevamos esperándote un buen rato.**

Q: **¿Pero no habíamos quedado a las 8?**

S: **Sí. Pero se supone que como mejor amiga de la organizadora de la fiesta debes llegar una hora antes para ayudar con la preparación de todo.**

Q: **¿Eso dónde está escrito?**

B: **En el código de mejores amigas.**

Q: **Pues ya me pasarás una copia.**

Las tres se echaron a reír y terminaron de arreglar todo. Sobre las 8:30 p.m. empezaron a llegar todos los invitados. De los primeros llegó Puck quien, nada más ver a su novia, se acercó corriendo a ésta y le plantó un beso eterno en los labios.

P: **No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.**

Q: **Y yo a ti, cielo.**

Durante toda la noche, Quinn se la pasó con su novio. Alguna vez se juntaba con Brittany y Santana pero éstas dos parecían estar en una burbuja solas. Quinn más que su amiga parecía una sujeta velas.

También bebió un poco más de la cuenta. Puck le tuvo que quitar el quinto cubata porque casi no se sostenía en pie. Éste la sentó en uno de los sillones y fue a por un vaso de agua. En esos instantes que la rubia estuvo sola, ésta empezó a pensar en Rachel. Sabía que había hecho mal en dejarla sola. No estaba siendo una buena amiga. Por eso, aprovechando que Puck no estaba y que Brittany y Santana no estaban mirándola, Quinn salió corriendo de la casa de la latina. Llamó a un taxi y se dispuso a ir a casa de la castaña.

Durante todo el trayecto en el taxi, la rubia iba planteándose que le diría a Rachel cuando la tuviera enfrente. Fue practicando una serie de discursos mientras el taxista la veía confundido.

En cuanto llegó a la casa de la castaña, pagó al conductor y se dirigió a la puerta. Eran las 2 a.m. No eran horas de llamar a la casa por la puerta. Pero se acordó de algo que hacía constantemente cuando era más pequeña. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y comenzó a tirar piedras a la ventana de la habitación de Rachel.

Por su lado, la castaña casi no había podido pegar ojo esa noche. Después de que la rubia hubiera estado en su casa, no había dejado de llorar durante un par de horas. Sus padres no estaban en casa porque se habían ido a cenar a un lujoso hotel y luego se quedaban en él a pasar la noche. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidió llamar a Kurt. Éste, al oírla tan alterada, salió disparado a su casa. En cuanto llegó, abrazó fuertemente a la castaña. Se sentaron en el sofá en la misma posición hasta que la castaña se tranquilizó. En ese momento, el chico le pidió explicaciones de su estado. A Rachel no le quedó más remedio que contarle todo lo que había pasado entre las dos chicas desde que empezó el curso. Kurt le dijo que había hecho bien pero que era hora de que se fuera a dormir. La llevó a la habitación, la arropó y se quedó en la casa hasta que comprobó que la castaña se había dormido. Pero cuando Rachel oyó cerrarse la puerta de su casa, se despertó de nuevo.

Eran las 2 a.m. Rachel llevaba horas dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. De repente, oyó como alguien golpeaba la ventana de su habitación. Y no alguien, algo. Se acercó a ésta y, a comprobar que eran piedras, lo tuvo claro. Solo había una persona que hacía eso. Abrió la ventana y se dirigió a esa persona.

R: **Quinn, no voy a dejarte entrar en casa. La decisión está tomada. Nuestra amistad se acabó.**

Q: **Rachel. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quería que esto pasara. En serio, tenemos que hablar.**

R: **Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Son las dos de la mañana. No son hora de hablar. Debería estar divirtiéndote en la fiesta.**

Q: **La he dejado, a ella y a mi novio, por ti. Por favor, ábreme la puerta y hablemos.**

Rachel dudó por un momento. Lo que habían hablado esa noche le había afectado mucho. Pero tenía una pequeña debilidad por esa rubia, no le podía decir que no.

R: **Ve a la puerta.**

Q: **Gracias, Rach. No te arrepentirás. **

El corazón de la castaña se paró por un momento. Hacía una eternidad que la rubia no la llamaba así. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. La rubia estaba un poco desarreglada y parecía haber bebido.

R: **Pasa.**

Q: **Gracias.**

Se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá.

R: **Di lo que tengas que decir. No querrás esperar a tu novio y a tus amigas.**

Q: **No voy a volver a la fiesta. Cuando termine de hablar contigo me iré a casa a dormir. No tengo la cabeza para más fiesta.**

R: **Se te nota bastante. ¿Cuánto has bebido?**

Q: **Eso no importa ahora.**

R: **Si importa. Dime cuántos cubatas has bebido.**

Q: **A partir del cuarto he perdido la cuenta. Pero como mucho dos más.**

R: **Quinn, sabes que eso no es bueno.**

Q: **Lo sé. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de los problemas de la bebida. Sé que he sido una idiota abandonándote esta noche por una fiesta en la que, sinceramente, no me lo he pasado bien. Si no llega a ser porque he estado casi todo el rato con Puck en un sofá...**

R: **Po favor, omite esa parte.**

Q: **Lo siento. En fin, como iba diciendo. He ido a la fiesta simplemente para seguir aparentando que soy la reina del instituto. Pero te prometo que, ahora que se han acabado las clases, voy a estar contigo más que nunca. **

R: **Si. Eso en verano. Pero, cuando empiecen otra vez las clases ¿qué? ¿Seguiré siendo tu amiga a escondidas?**

Q: **Para responder a eso tenemos todo el verano. Puck se va a Los Angeles, Santana y Brittany a Miami. Vamos a ser tú y yo este verano. Sin nadie más.**

R: **Pero, ¿quién me asegura que el curso que viene vas a volver a ser la misma persona seca y cortante que has sido hasta hace dos meses?**

Q: **Te prometo que este verano voy a hacer todo lo posible por intentar solucionar eso. Dame una oportunidad. Esta vez no voy a desaparecer.**

R: **Solo te voy a dar esta oportunidad, Quinn. Así que espero que la sepas aprovechar.**

Q: **Gracias. **-dijo la rubia abrazándola.- **Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.**

Quinn se levantó para irse a su casa pero Rachel la detuvo.

R: **¿A dónde vas en ese estado? Se supone que has estado durmiendo en mi casa. No pretenderás llegar a tu casa en esas condiciones. Tu madre no me dejaría estar contigo nunca más.**

Q: **Pero es que no tengo ropa para cambiarme.**

R: **Q. La última vez que te quedaste a dormir, igual que muchas veces anteriormente, te dejaste ropa aquí. Y yo te dejo algo de ropa para dormir. Anda, vete a darte una ducha y yo te llevo la ropa. **

Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al baño. Rachel le llevó algo de ropa suya. Cuando la rubia terminó con todo, fue hasta la habitación de la castaña.

Q: **¿Dónde voy a dormir?**

R: **Pues conmigo, tonta. No te he preparado ninguna cama. Y no vamos a estar sacando otra.**

Q: **¿A qué hora crees que llegarán tus padres mañana?**

R: **A primera hora de la tarde. ¿Por?**

Q: **Durmamos en su cama entonces. Aquí las dos juntas es un poco incómodo.**

R: **Está bien.**

Se dirigieron a la habitación de los padres de la castaña y se acostaron. Sin embargo, y como una antigua costumbre, Quinn acabó abrazando a la rubia.

R: **No creo que necesitemos toda esta cama para que me abraces así.**

Quinn le dio un beso en el cuello.

Q: **Calla y duérmete. **

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas sintieron una paz interior perfecta. Algo que con nadie vivían. Porque juntas eran simplemente perfectas. Y con esa tranquilidad, se durmieron profundamente. Felices de estar juntas de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué bonito el final! ¿No creéis?

En fin, en el próximo capítulo ya será verano. Veremos a las chicas en la mejor época del año para muchos. Pero, ¿será la mejor época para ellas? Os dejo hacer apuestas.

**Capítulo 11: Días de verano.**

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 15**

Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia.

Con cariño, CVC


	13. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, en el capítulo pasado dejamos a las chicas como amigas. Me encantó escribir la escena, fue perfecta (para mí al menos lo fue).

Llegó el verano y el tiempo para que las chicas disfruten de su amistad y que se termine de recomponer, o que se pueda destruir.

Gracias una vez más por los reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

No os digo nada más. Solo os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Días de verano**

Verano. La mejor época del año. Para todos los jóvenes, es el momento de levantarse tarde todos los días, ir a fiestas, conocer gente, enamorarse... Además de eso, el sol, la playa y el buen tiempo era lo mejor que se podía pedir.

Ese verano iba en camino de convertirse en el mejor de la historia para Rachel y Quinn. Volvían a ser las mismas de antes. Eso era lo mejor que podían pedir. El inicio del verano, lo que quedaba del mes de junio, Quinn siguió quedando con sus amigas igual que Rachel con los suyos.

A Quinn, Santana y Brittany le hicieron un montón de preguntas sobre que le había pasado la noche de la fiesta para irse sin despedirse y sin decirle nada a su novio. Quinn simplemente les dijo que se encontraba mal y que se fue a casa antes de ponerse peo. Con Puck quedó un par de veces. Sin embargo, el chico no se tragaba la historia de la rubia y le insistió más veces que era lo que había ocurrido. Pero la animadora seguía firme en su postura. Así que al chico no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y creer la historia de su chica.

Por su lado, Rachel había estado quedando con Finn con más frecuencia que antes. Había tenido al pobre chico apartado una temporada larga y no se lo merecía. Con sus amigos hicieron un par de fiestas de pijamas. Los cinco se la pasaban muy bien juntos. Hasta los dos chicos parecían unas chicas más. Una de esas noches, Kurt se acercó a la castaña pidiendo hablar con ella en privado.

K: **¿Qué tal estás después de lo de Quinn?**

R: **Bien. Estoy mejor. No voy a solucionar las cosas con ella, no se lo merece.**

K: **Me alegra que estés decidida. Sabes que para lo que quieras voy a estar ahí.**

R: **Lo sé. Gracias, Kurt.**

Sí, era verdad. Había mentido a uno de sus buenos amigos. Éste no se lo merecía pero Quinn le había dicho que, de momento, las cosas tendrían que ser así. Rachel había aceptado a regañadientes pero no le quedaba otra. Sin embargo, ese verano tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían.

Rachel y Quinn se llamaban todas las noches para saber cómo estaban y para que la otra no se olvidara de que esta existía. Aunque tuvieran cenas con sus amigos o novios, nunca fallaba una llamada.

Durante el mes de julio, las dos estaban un poco más liberadas. Sus amigos se habían ido cada uno a una punta del país mientras ellas se habían "quedado" en Chicago. Nada más lejos de la realidad. La primera quincena la pasaron el casa de la abuela de Rachel en San Francisco. La rubia nunca había visitado esa ciudad porque la castaña siempre había ido durante algún fin de semana, nunca en verano. Sin embargo, a Quinn le encantó su estancia en esa ciudad. Uno de los días fueron a visitar un museo dónde había una exposición de fotografía. La rubia siempre había sido una fanática de esta. La castaña nunca la había entendido pero, si a su mejor amiga le gustaba, ella iba a hacer un esfuerzo. Pasearon durante un par de horas por las diferentes salas dónde se realizaba la muestra. En cada foto, Quinn se detenía a observaría con detenimiento. Muchas veces Rachel tenía que preguntar qué significaba alguna porque no las entendía. La rubia, con un poco de paciencia, le explicaba todo a su amiga. Muchas de las cosas que Rachel sugería como explicaciones le parecía algo absurdas y se lo decía. La castaña solo se resignaba pero acababa riéndose también.

La segunda quincena de julio la pasaron en Nashville, también con los señores Berry. Era un lugar que a Rachel siempre le había parecido interesante visitar y decidieron ir a comprobarlo. Visitaron diferentes sitios turísticos importantes pero también disfrutaron del buen tiempo que hacía en Tennessee. Por eso, algunos días se quedaban en el hotel disfrutando de una increíble piscina. Esos días, Rachel aprovechaba para intentar solucionar en qué posición se encontraba su amistad.

R: **Q, tenemos que hablar.**

Q: R**ach, ahora mismo no puedo. No sabes lo bien que se está bajo este sol. Debería haber este mismo sol en Chicago. Es...**

R: **Quinn, hablo enserio. Creo que debemos tener esta conversación.**

La rubia, al oír su nombre completo, no pudo decir no. Se sentó en la hamaca y se quitó las gafas de sol mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

Q: **Tú dirás.**

R: **Q, estamos pasando unas semanas de ensueño. Estoy empezando a creer que vamos a volver a ser amigas pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando volvamos al instituto en septiembre? Me dijiste que durante este verano tendrías una respuesta y me estoy cansando esperar.**

Q: **Rachel, sé que es difícil para ti. Pero entiéndeme. Después de haber pasado un curso entero siendo la persona más admirada y temida del instituto no es fácil querer salir de ahí.**

R: **Créeme que intento entenderte pero me es difícil. Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn y quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Pero no sé si podría aguantar otra vez como estábamos hace 2 meses. Parecía que te diera vergüenza ser mi amiga.**

Q: **Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. De eso no tengas duda nunca. Pero no quiero perder mi popularidad. **

R: **Lo sé.**

Q: **Dame un poco más de tiempo. Te prometo que antes de que empiece septiembre tienes una respuesta.**

Rachel suspiró resignada. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar.

El mes de agosto llegó. Era el momento de pasar el resto de las vacaciones con los padres de Quinn. Estos las llevarían a la casa que tenía la familia Fabray en la costa en la costa de Florida. A diferencia de los otros años, este estarían todo el mes allí por cuestiones del trabajo de Russel. Quinn tenía miedo de encontrarse con su amiga latina porque esta pasaba todos los veranos en Miami. Pero saber que esta ciudad se encontraba a dos horas en coche de allí la tranquilizaba un poco. Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia. No podía permitir que la vieran con Rachel.

Pasaron allí tres semanas entre playas, piscinas y grandes momentos juntas. Parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas entre ellas. La última semana de agosto, a Quinn la llamó Santana.

_S: **¡Rubia! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?**_

_Q: **¿Después de casi dos meses te acuerdas de que existo? Muy bonito, Santana.**_

_S: **Perdona, pero tú tampoco te has acordado de que Britt Britt y yo existimos.**_

_Q: **¿Britt Britt? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así a la rubia? **_

_S: **Cielo, nos hemos pasado casi todo el año juntas. Después de tanto tiempo y de que se haya quedado todo el mes de agosto conmigo en Florida hemos cogido muchísima confianza.**_

_Q: **Y, ¿por qué a mí no me pones un mote de esos? **_

_S: **A ti ya te llamo rubia, boba.**_

_Q: **Está bien, te paso esta.**_

_S: **Bueno, cuéntame dónde estás.**_

_Q: **Pues estoy con mis padres en...**_

Quinn lo pensó por un momento. ¿Dónde le decía que estaba? Si le decía la verdad, la morena intentaría quedar con ella y vería que estaba con Rachel. Y si le mentía, posiblemente la acabaría descubriendo. Así que optó por la segunda opción.

_Q: **Estoy en Nueva Orleans.**_

_S: **¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Qué se te ha perdido por Luisiana a ti?**_

_Q: **Tengo unos primos aquí y he venido a visitarlos. **_

_S: **Interesante. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Chicago?**_

_Q: **La semana que viene.**_

_S: **Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos allí. Britt Britt te manda un beso. Nos vemos rubia.**_

_Q: **Adiós.**_

La rubia respiró aliviada. Dejó el teléfono en su cama y se dispuso a coger su toalla para bajar a la piscina cuando una voz en su espalda le habló.

R: **¿Con quién hablabas?**

Q: **Con Santana. ¿Por?**

R: **He oído toda la conversación. ¿Por qué has mentido a una de tus mejores amigas?**

Q: **Rach, yo...**

R: **Me dijiste que querías tiempo para tomar una decisión. Y me parece que ya lo has hecho.**

Q: **Rachel, espera.**

R: **No, Quinn. No voy a ser tu secreto. No me lo merezco. Me he pasado todo el verano sin ver a mi novio y a mis amigos por ti. Pensé que habías cambiado. Pero veo que nunca lo vas a hacer. Voy a recoger mis cosas. Les diré a tus padres que debo volver en el próximo vuelo a Chicago. Y no intentes ni pararme ni volver a hablarme porque nunca lo vas a conseguir. **

Y con esas palabras, Rachel salió de la habitación. Esa misma noche cogió un vuelo a Chicago. Los padres de Quinn no entendían que había pasado pero no quisieron presionar ese día a su hija. Cuando lo hicieron, la rubia no les quiso decir nada. Simplemente contestó que su amistad con la castaña se había acabado para siempre.

Por su lado, Rachel llegó a su ciudad natal a altas horas de la madrugada. Sus padres prefirieron no agobiarla. Cuando estuviera lista, ella misma les contaría que había pasado. Cuando entró en su casa, se dirigió directa a su cuarto y se encerró allí durante dos días. Comió muy poco y prácticamente no pronunció ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera derramó ninguna lágrima. Cuando iba a empezar el tercer día con la castaña encerrada en su cuarto, sus padres decidieron llamar a Kurt. Sabían que con él, su hija hablaría. Éste llegó a casa de su amiga lo más rápido. En cuanto entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y Rachel lo vio, ésta se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Cuando se serenó, le contó todo lo que había pasado esos meses. Al chico no le hizo gracia saber que su amiga le había ocultado que había arreglado las cosas con la rubia. Sin embargo, no se lo recriminó y le ofreció todo su apoyo. La castaña lo agradeció mucho. Ese día, Rachel les contó a sus padres lo sucedido con Quinn. Ellos simplemente le dijeron que la apoyarían hiciera lo que hiciera.

El resto de las vacaciones, las chicas se dedicaron a estar con sus amigos. Así conseguían olvidarse por un tiempo de la otra. Sin embargo, cuando se quedaban solas, comenzaban a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Quinn lloraba desconsoladamente por haber sido tan estúpida de dejar escapar a la castaña. A pesar de esto, la decisión estaba tomada. No se iba a echar hacia atrás. Por su lado, Rachel se decía a si misma que no se preocupara. La rubia era parte de su pasado y ahí se quedaría para siempre. Esta vez no la volvería a perdonar.

Pero todo puede pasar. Lo que no sabían las chicas era que el nuevo curso les traería serios dolores de cabeza a cada una.

* * *

_Se acabó la primera parte de la historia. Durante ésta hemos visto que las dos protagonistas saben que no pueden vivir juntas pero tampoco saben hacerlo separadas. Es su instinto innato. Después de tantos años tienen una dependencia la una de la otra. Pero, con la última decisión de Quinn, eso se acabó. Sin embargo, nunca puedes decir no. Porque puede que el destino te traiga alguna que otra sorpresa._

**_Capítulo 12: Amores y recuerdos._**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Domingo 18_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por seguir la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	14. Chapter 12

_Entramos en la segunda parte de la historia (de tres que habrá). En ésta, al principio, habrá capítulos separados para cada una de ellas. Agrupará el segundo año de instituto._

_Durante los primeros capítulos veremos que tal llevan la vida separada la una de la otra y sus problemas con diferentes asuntos. Cobran protagonismo los personajes hasta ahora más "secundarios". Pero esto puede cambiar, ya veréis a que me refiero._

_En este capítulo, las protagonistas serán Brittany y Santana. Quinn va a estar más de relleno que de otra cosa hasta casi el final de éste._

_Hay un pequeño salto temporal con respecto al capítulo anterior._

_No os adelanto nada más. ¡Disfrutad el capítulo!_

* * *

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Amores y recuerdos**

Para Quinn empezaba su segundo año de instituto igual como había acabado el primero, siendo la más popular, admirada y temida del J. Williams.

Ese día de clases, la reina del instituto entraba por la puerta con la última ropa que se había comprado el día anterior. Detrás de ella, una a cada lado, se encontraban Santana y Brittany, que más que sus amigas parecían sus guardaespaldas. Cuando llegaron a su taquilla, dejaron sus bolsas y cogieron los libros de primera hora. Quinn se disponía a dirigirse a su clase cuando las otras dos animadoras se disculparon con ella y fueron al baño. Quinn no entendía nada. Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones, Santana y Brittany se habían comportado de una manera un tanto rara según Quinn. Sin embargo, ésta no le daba importancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue a su primera clase del día.

Ya había sonado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases del día. A esa hora, algunos alumnos de segundo año tenían clase de gimnasia. Sin embargo, dos de esas alumnas se encontraban encerradas en uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas.

Éstas esperaron a que hubieran pasado cinco minutos de la hora del timbre para empezar con aquello que las había traído a allí. La morena y la rubia comenzaron a besarse descontroladamente, sin importarles poder destrozar aquel pequeño cubículo en el que se encontraban. No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni mucho menos. Pero, cada vez que lo hacían, tenían la necesidad de no querer acabar nunca. Sentían la necesidad obsesiva y compulsiva por el cuerpo de la otra, por los labios de la otra, por hacerse saber mutuamente que se pertenecían, que no eran de nadie más.

Desde que aquella fiesta que había dado Santana en su casa para celebrar el fin de las clases, las dos amigas se habían acercado cada vez más. Durante todo el verano, no había habido un solo día en que no se escribieran mensajes, hablaran por teléfono o hicieran una video llamada por Skype.

Las semanas que estuvieron juntas en Miami Beach, acabaron llevando a las dos chicas a un punto de no retorno. La noche que llegó la rubia a Florida, Santana había organizado una masiva fiesta con sus amigas de allí. A la morena le gustaba hacer fiestas en su casa de la playa con sus amigos de toda la vida. La casa la compartía con sus primas pero prácticamente la dueña de ésta era la morena.

Durante la fiesta, como era de prever, el alcohol subió rápido como la espuma. Las chicas, al notar éste en sus venas, comenzaron a moverse juntas al son de la música. Cada vez se fueron acercando más hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. La rubia fue la que tomó la iniciativa, acercando el cuerpo de su amiga hacia ella para que no hubiera espacio entre ellas. Ante esto, Santana se puso muy nerviosa pero acabó cayendo en los encantos de aquella rubia que le había llamado la atención desde el día en que la conoció. La morena acercó su cara a la de Brittany, atrapando sus labios con un rápido movimiento. Las dos se dejaron llevar olvidando al resto de personas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Nadie se acordaría al día siguiente de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, en busca de más privacidad, Santana llevó a la rubia a su habitación, donde siguieron besándose hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron por más. Jamás habían estado en esa situación con nadie. No obstante, a pesar de la inexperiencia y de la gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre, para las dos fue el mejor momento de sus vidas y fue perfecto, porque fue con la otra.

A partir de aquello, la una no pudo dejar de pensar en la otra. Sin embargo, Santana no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación con otra chica. Eso arruinaría a su reputación. A Brittany no le importaba en absoluto, sabía que quería a la morena y esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Pero no por el miedo a salir del armario, sino que su amiga dejaría de estar con ella. Por eso le dijo que, a pesar de estar a escondidas, ella quería ser la novia de Santana. A esto, la morena no se pudo negar y le pidió ser su novia a lo que la rubia saltó encima suya llenándola de besos.

Y desde aquel momento, las dos aprovechaban cualquier momento para estar juntas, a pesar de que aquello implicara una bronca por parte de sus profesores al no ir a sus correspondientes clases. No les importaba. Solo querían estar juntas el máximo tiempo posible, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Y allí se encontraban, devorándose la una a la otra. No hacían falta palabras en ese momento. Con sus lenguas y sus labios lo decían todo. Ya llevaban más de media hora así cuando Santana quiso llegar un poco más lejos con su novia. Comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de la rubia. A ésta se le escapó un suspiro, señal que interpretó la morena para meter su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Brittany. A partir de ahí, para la morena fue todo coser y cantar. Conocía el camino exacto que debía recorrer para llegar a la entrada de la rubia. Lo había hecho ya muchas veces en ese poco tiempo de relación, aquella no iba a ser diferente. Introdujo un dedo y comenzó a hacer moverlo de manera lenta. Cuando la rubia había empezado a moverse al mismo ritmo, su novia le introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo más rápidas las embestidas. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando la rubia se retorció de placer en los dedos de la morena, dejando un pequeño mordisco en el hombro de ésta.

B: **Te quiero, San.**

A Santana le habían pillado desprevenida aquellas palabras. Nunca nadie se las había dicho, y menos la persona que estaba con ella. Por eso se alejó un poco de Brittany, la cual estaba apoyada en la puerta del cubículo. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a sonrojarse. La morena solo pudo sonreír ante esto.

S: **Yo también te quiero Britt Britt.**

Y volvieron a besarse. Pero esta vez, fue un beso mucho más delicado y dulce que los anteriores, demostrándose con él todo lo que se querían. En un descuido de la morena, Brittany intercambió sus posiciones, siendo Santana la que se quedaba apretada entre la puerta y la rubia. Ésta última se acercó a su novia y le dijo, en un susurro, al oído.

B: **Y ahora déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero.**

Santana solo pudo sonreír al oír la voz ronca por la excitación de Brittany. Sabía que tampoco llegarían a la siguiente clase.

Q: **¿Se puede saber dónde narices os habíais metido? Os he buscado por todo el instituto. No habéis aparecido durante las dos primeras horas. Pensaba que os habían raptado o algo así.**

Las tras animadoras estaban apoyadas en sus taquillas después de que el timbre hubiera marcado el final de la segunda hora.

S: **Estábamos en la enfermería. Brittany se ha mareado cuando salíamos del baño esta mañana a primera hora y yo he estado acompañándola. No quería dejarla sola.**

Q: **Ya veo. Aquí hay algo que no me estáis contando pero lo pienso averiguar. Ahora yo me voy a clase. No pienso llegar tarde por vuestra culpa. **

Quinn salió disparada en dirección a su última clase antes del pequeño descanso de quince minutos. Las otras dos animadoras se quedaron quietas por unos momentos.

B: **Debemos decírselo, San. Antes o después se va a enterar.**

S: **Lo sé. Pero no dentro del instituto. Las paredes tienen oídos aquí.**

B: **Si los tuvieran, ¿no crees que hubieran oído nuestros gritos en el baño?**

S: **Esos gritos me dan igual. Me encantan. **-Santana se acercó al oído de su novia y le susurró.-** Igual que cuando gritas mi nombre cada vez que llegas al orgasmo.**

B: **Te quiero, Santana López. **-le dijo también susurrando haciendo que la piel de la morena se erizara al contacto de los labios de la rubia con su piel.

S: **Y yo a ti, Brittany Pierce.**

Ya habían acabado las clases de aquel día. Las tres animadoras habían quedado después de la práctica en casa de la morena. Las dos animadoras le habían dicho a Quinn que tenían algo importante que decirle.

Se encontraban las tres sentadas en la habitación de Quinn en la silla del escritorio, Santana en su cama y Brittany en un puff en el suelo.

Q: **Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que me teníais que decir?**

B: **Quinn, sabemos que a lo mejor no te agrada la idea de lo que te vamos a contar pero queremos decirte que no ha sido nuestra intención que pasara.**

S: **También queremos decirte que sentimos haberte engañado y mentido pero yo no estaba lista para hacerlo público aún. Así que si hay alguna responsable de que no lo sepas soy yo.**

B: **No, San. Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Yo acepté esto. Así que las dos somos igual de culpables ante esto.**

Q: **Chicas, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? Me estáis asustando.**

Brittany se levantó del puff y se sentó en la cama cogiendo la mano de Santana.

S: **Brittany y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novias.**

Quinn se quedó paralizada por un momento. No se esperaba que sus amigas le dijeran eso. Se había sorprendido mucho.

B: **Q, di algo. No nos dejes así.**

Q: **Es que me ha sorprendido mucho.**

S:** ¿Qué te parece? Si no quieres volver a hablarnos nunca más lo entenderemos pero...**

Q: **Santana, cállate. **-Quinn se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.- **Si es cierto que me habéis dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo, debería haberlo visto venir. Últimamente habéis estado un tanto raras. Había pensado en la idea pero me había parecido absurda. No obstante solo puedo deciros una cosa. **-la rubia miró a sus amigas de la forma más seria que pudo. La pareja tenía miedo de lo que su amiga podría decir.- **¿¡Desde cuándo?! Podría ser desde la fiesta que hizo Santana en fin de curso porque parecíais estar en una burbuja y, ¡ya podríais habérmelo dicho antes!**

B: **¿No estás enfadada?**

Q: **¿Por qué debería estarlo? Haber, me molesta que no me lo contarais antes pero el amor es amor, en todas sus formas. ¿Pensabais que era homófoga o algo así? Por favor, ¡estamos en el siglo XXI! Si lo fuera no podría haber ningún tipo de relación con Rachel Berry.**

La rubia simplemente se reía hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había nombrado a su ex-amiga delante de sus amigas.

S: **¿Berry? ¿La enana futbolista que sale con el gigante friqui? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? **

B: **Quinn y ella fueron amigas en el pasado. Pero ya no tienen ningún tipo de contacto, ¿verdad, Q? **

Q: **Claro. Me refería al pasado. Sus padres son gays. Por eso lo decía.**

Aquel pequeño desliz de la rubia le podría haber costado muy caro, pero supo arreglarlo sin ningún problema. Durante el resto de la tarde siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que se hizo tarde y Quinn decidió volver a su casa.

Por el camino solo podía pensar en la castaña. Empezaba a pensar que tenía una obsesión con ella. Todo lo que hacía, decía o pensaba estaba relacionado directamente con Rachel. En su camino a casa, sin darse cuenta, pasó por una heladería. "Aquella que tanto gustaba a Rachel", pensó. Suspiró para sus adentros y se giró para continuar su camino.

Al llegar a su casa, cenó lo más rápido que pudo y subió a su habitación. Allí se tumbó en su cama boca arriba. Cuando era más pequeña le gustaba mirar al techo y pasarse horas allí porque...

¿Cómo podía hacerse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle? Durante todo aquel largo año largo eso había estado allí y, ¿no se había acordado hasta ahora? Pero no le importaba tenerlo. Siempre le recordaba que un pasado feliz, puede hacer un futuro mejor.

* * *

_¿Que habrá en el techo de la habitación de Quinn? Haced vuestras apuestas. En el capítulo 14 nos enteraremos. En el siguiente vuelve Rachel. ¿Qué tal le está yendo en su segundo año de instituto?_

_Como ya había dicho, este capítulo iba dedicado a las Brittana. Son mi pareja favorita de Glee y quería hacer un capítulo sobre ellas. _

**_Capítulo 13: Momentos incómodos_**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 21_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por seguir la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	15. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todos!_

_En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Quinn con más de una duda en la cabeza. Sin embargo, como veremos en este capítulo, no es la única que tiene dolores de cabeza. A Rachel tampoco es que le vayan las cosas de maravilla._

_Pero bueno, no os adelanto más._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis el fic y os comento que lo más seguro es que durante este verano escriba otra historia y la suba en cuanto la termine. No quiero ir con prisas en subirla. Solo puedo adelantar que será Brittana como pareja central. Daré más detalles más adelante._

_Vuelvo a agradecer a todos aquellos que comentan el fic. Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo trece._

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Momentos incómodos**

Rachel empezaba uno de sus días de clases del mes de noviembre. En concreto, aquel día era viernes. Desde que había vuelto de vacaciones era una Rachel totalmente distinta. Vestía como le apetecía, pero con ropa que las chicas llamarían "normal".

A pesar de esto, Rachel seguía teniendo el mismo grupo de amigos. Y por supuesto, el mismo novio. Su relación con Finn no había cambiado en absoluto. Era verdad que ahora mismo parecían dos personas totalmente incompatibles pero eso no les importaba. El haber estado todo el verano separados, para la pareja parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Estaban en el mejor momento de su relación.

Nada más llegar a su taquilla, la castaña se percató de la presencia del castaño, quien la esperaba con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

F: **¡Feliz noveno mes! **-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

R: **Finn, quedamos hace tres meses de no hacernos regalos por cada mes que cumpliéramos juntos. **

F: **Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que yo pueda dejar de hacerte sorpresas como estás. **-la castaña solamente rió y negó con la cabeza.- **Y ahora, ¿puedo recibir mi beso de saludo?**

R: **Por supuesto. **-Rachel se acercó a su novio y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. El chico se quedó con ganas de más pero la futbolista abrió su taquilla y dejó las flores dentro sacando sus libros.- **¿Nos vamos a clase? **

K: **¿Y a nosotros no nos piensas saludar? **-dijo Kurt viniendo por la espalda de la castaña acompañado de Blaine, Mercedes y Tina.

R: **Lo siento chicos, no os había visto.**

T: **Claaaro. Tu querido novio no te deja más campo de visión.**

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por la asiática.

M: **Perdona pero yo te llevo viendo babear por Mike Chang desde que empezó el curso.**

T: **Eso no es cierto. Solo lo observaba porque...**

Bl: **Lo que digas Tina pero tú estás colada por él.** -en ese momento sonó el timbre.- **Bueno, yo me voy yendo a clase. Luego nos vemos.** -se giró hacia Kurt.- **Luego paso a por ti, cielo.** -y con eso le dio un suave beso en los labios.

R: **Y luego me decís a mí. Jajajajaja.**

Durante de las vacaciones de verano, Kurt y Blaine se habían juntado más de lo habitual. Las chicas sospechaban que ambos eran gays y que se tenían un aprecio mucho más allá de una simple amistad como les hacían ver a las chicas. Así que, poco a poco, se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que una noche que ambos pasaban en casa del moreno, éste le confesó sus sentimientos a Kurt. El castaño solo pudo llorar de emoción y lanzarse a los labios de Blaine. Se hicieron pareja esa misma noche. A partir de ese momento, no habían dejado de estar juntos, eran uña y carne. Se querían con locura, solo con observarlos se veía todo. Las chicas estaban muy felices de verlos juntos. Hacían la pareja perfecta.

Cada uno de los chicos se fue directo a sus respectivas clases. El día pasó rápido para Rachel hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Todos se sentaron en su mesa habitual. Pasaron aquella media hora entre risas y bromas.

Cuando se acabó su tiempo de descanso, cada uno fue en dirección a la clase que les tocaba. Finn acompañó a su novia hasta la suya.

F: **Bueno, aquí te dejo. Cuando acabes las clases nos vemos en la entrada del instituto. Quiero llevarte a un sitio especial. **

R: **Lo siento, Finn. Hoy tengo entrenamiento. Me es imposible. Pero puedes llevarme mañana.**

F: **Esta bien. Entonces esta noche me llamas y hablamos, ¿vale?**

R: **Bien. **-Rachel se acercó a los labios de su novio y lo besó con suavidad.- **Adiós.**

F: **Hasta luego. Te quiero. **-el chico se giró para dirigirse a su clase.

En ese momento, Rachel se quedó parada. No sabía que contestarle. Era verdad que hacía muchos meses que llevaban saliendo pero de la boca de la castaña nunca habían salido esas palabras. Al chico cada vez le costaba más entender por qué su novia no le respondía con esas palabras. Él estaba totalmente enamorado de la castaña. Sin embargo, parecía que la chica evitaba decirle esas palabras. Y era porque Rachel, simplemente, no se sentía preparada para decirlas. Pensaba que no era el momento. Pero, ¿cuándo iba a decirlas? La respuesta era fácil, cuando estuviera preparada; pero no sabía si estaría preparada. Era verdad que muchos de los meses que había estado saliendo con Finn no los había pasado con él. Se hacía creer que hasta que no pasara un poco más de tiempo no estaría preparada para mostrarle su amor por el chico con palabras.

Durante las horas que quedaban de clase, Rachel no pudo concentrarse en las asignaturas que le tocaban. Seguía pensando en Finn y en que había hecho mal en no responderle al chico. Era su novio y merecía que se lo dijeran. Sin embargo, ella no se veía preparada para decírselo. No lo sentía. ¿Esto era normal? No le quedaba más remedio que preguntar. Y, ¿a quién mejor que al chico más enamorado del planeta?

R: **Kurt, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?** -le dijo al chico mientras se dirigían a la última clase del día la cual ambos compartían.

K: **Claro que sí. Mientras no sea de sexo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.**

R: **Esta bien.** -dijo la chica entre carcajadas.- **¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que le dijiste a Blaine que lo querías?**

K: **El instante siguiente a que me pidiera salir. Fue un momento divertido. Pero, ¿no entiendo la pregunta? ¿Por qué me la haces? ¿No le has dicho a Finn que lo quieres?** -ante el silencio de la castaña, Kurt continuó hablando.- **¿Enserio? ¿Pero si lleváis nueve meses saliendo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?**

R: **No lo sé. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de expresarle que lo quiero. **

K: **Rachel, ¿de verdad quieres a Finn? **

R: **Me gusta muchísimo, me hace sentir especial. Si, supongo que le quiero.**

K: **Yo creo que lo quieres más como un amigo o como un hermano que como novio. ¿Has pensado que por eso no le has dicho que le quieres?**

R: **No, la verdad es que no lo había pensado.**

K: **Piénsatelo bien. Si sigues con él le harás más daño. Reflexiónalo con la almohada y toma una decisión.**

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Entraron en clase y se centraron en la asignatura que tenían.

Rachel por la tarde tubo entrenamiento, como le había dicho a Finn, así que no vería al chico hasta el día siguiente. Tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Las dos horas restantes se le pasaron volando. El fútbol era algo que la apasionaba y, siempre que podía, lo practicaba. Muchas veces arrastraba a Quinn a jugar con ella. "_¿Quinn?_" se dijo a sí misma, "_¿por qué narices estoy pensando en ella?_"

Llevaba un par de días con la cabeza en otro sitio. Desde que había empezado el curso no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra con la rubia. A pesar de que sentía que necesitad de hablar con ella, de aclarar las cosas, no se veía con fuerzas para ello. La rubia le había hecho daño, mucho, y merecía sufrir el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

Acabó su entrenamiento y de ducharse y se fue en dirección a su casa. En el vestuario, aún estaban todas las demás. Había preferido tardar lo mínimo posible para evitar las peleas entre animadoras y futbolistas. Al salir del instituto notó a un chico alto al lado de una motocicleta.

R: **¿Finn?** -preguntó Rachel extrañada.- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

F**: Quería ver a mi novia, ¿no puedo?** -se acercó a la castaña y la besó. Al principio fue delicadamente pero el beso se tornó más pasional.

R: **¿Y esto?** -preguntó Rachel, sorprendida con la actitud de su novio.

F: **Mi beso de nueve meses. Y ahora vámonos.**

Se subieron a la moto y se pusieron en camino. Llegaron rápidamente a casa del castaño, la cual no estaba muy cerca del instituto pero con la moto llegaban muy rápido.

F: **Mis padres no están. Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.**

Rachel hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Ésta no era muy grande pero con suficiente espacio para dos sofás de tres plazas y un sillón.

F: **¿Peli?**

R: **Claro.**

La castaña esperaba que la película que eligiera su chico fuera de su agrado pero, para su desgracia, el castaño había elegido La mujer de negro. Finn, sin ni siquiera mirar a su novia, puso la película en el reproductor de DVD y ésta comenzó. Se sentó al lado de su novia, abrazándola con el brazo derecho. Rachel se apoyó en el cuerpo del chico para, aunque no le gustara la película, tener una posición cómoda.

Ya llevaban media hora de película. Rachel estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Le aburrían ese tipo de películas, simplemente no las entendía. En ese momento, la mano izquierda del chico comenzó a acariciar peligrosamente las piernas de la chica. Rachel simplemente pensó que era un autorreflejo de su novio.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos. Pero cuando Finn comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por el costado derecho de la castaña, Rachel se empezó a preocupar. El chico buscó la boca de su novia. Con rapidez la tumbó en el sofá besándole el cuello a Rachel. Ésta simplemente se dejó llevar. Finn se colocó encima de la castaña, intentando no poner todo su peso encima de ésta.

Los besos cada vez subían más de tono. Finn pedía a gritos que su novia le satisficiera ese deseo sexual que parecía incontrolable. El chico comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Rachel. Al empezar a masajear un pecho de la chica, algo en el cerebro de la chica hizo clic. No estaba preparada para tener sexo, no aún.

Lo más fuerte que pudo, empujó a Finn, alejándolo de ella. El chico se quejó pero volvió a acercarse a la castaña besando su cuello. Rachel lo volvió a empujar y fue en ese momento cuando el chico se separó un poco de ella.

F: **¿Qué pasa?**

R: **Finn no podemos, no aún.**

F: **¿Por qué?**

R: **No estoy preparada. Entiéndelo, Finn. Es un paso muy importante en mi vida y éste no es el momento.**

F: **Está bien. No lo haremos hasta que estés lista.**

R: **Gracias.** -la castaña miró el reloj y se percató de la hora que era.- **Se me hace tarde. **

F: **¿Te llevo a casa?**

R: **No, no te preocupes. Voy caminando. Así estiro un poco las piernas.**

F: **Está bien.**

El chico la acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió con un beso en los labios.

Rachel fue andando hasta casa dando un rodeo. No es que fuera muy tarde. Se había ido de la casa de Finn porque no quería lidiar con miradas incómodas por parte de los dos después de lo que había pasado. Se notaba que el chico se había quedado cortado cuando su novia lo había parado pero tenía que entender que para una chica ese acto era muy especial. Y Rachel no es que se hubiera sentido especial en ese momento. Nunca había sido de esas chicas que les gustaran los pequeños detalles. Sin embargo, siempre se había imaginado su primera vez en una habitación iluminada solo con velas y una cama con pétalos de rosa. El típico sueño de enamorada.

Iba pensando en sus cosas y no se había dado cuenta de que había acabado en una heladería muy familiar para ella. Allí fue donde ella y Quinn iban muchas veces. "_¿Quinn?_" pensó, "_¿Enserio Rachel? No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni por un momento?_"

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su casa. Cenó tranquilamente hablando con sus padres y se fue a su habitación. Le dio por echarse boca arriba en la cama. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. De pequeña, podía pasarse horas allí viendo...

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo no se podía haber dado cuenta? Después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera se había percatado de que eso seguía estando allí. Le recordaba buenos momentos. También le recordaban un pasado malo. Pero, siempre el futuro puede ser mejor: ¿no?

* * *

_Parece que tenemos que descubrir también que hay en el techo de la habitación de Rachel. ¿Será lo mismo que lo de Quinn? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. No os hago esperar más._

_A partir del próximo capítulo volverán a verse las caras las dos._

**_Capítulo 14: Momentos impredecibles._**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SÁBADO 24_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._


	16. Chapter 14

_¡Hola a todos!_

_En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Rachel con dudas, ¿serán parecidas a las de Quinn? La respuesta está en este capítulo. Os gustará, o eso espero. Aunque a lo mejor os suena de dónde saqué la inspiración._

_En fin, no os adelanto más. _

_Gracias a todos los que comentáis el fic. Lo aprecio mucho._

_Me preguntaron cuando habría acercamiento entre las Faberry. Pues bien, solo tenéis que leer este capítulo para saberlo. _

_Y sin más que añadir, os dejo un capítulo por aquí._

_P.D.: No se me dan bien las rimas, así que no os burléis de la que acabo de hacer. _

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Momentos impredecibles**

Rachel y Quinn llegaron al instituto con parecidos pensamientos en la cabeza. La noche anterior se habían dado cuenta de que algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían seguía allí, algo muy importante para ambas.

Quinn, al ver aquello, reflexionó sobre todas las decisiones que había tomado en esos pocos más de 16 meses. Se replanteó muchas cosas aquella noche. Pensó que a lo mejor necesitaba buscarse a sí misma antes de tomar la decisión que iba a tomar. Por ello, aquel día, cuando terminara las clases, no iba a acudir con sus amigas a comer en la hora del descanso. Tenía cosas más importantes que solucionar.

Por su parte, Rachel se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela. Entre lo que había pasado con Finn y aquel pequeño "descubrimiento" que había hecho tenía motivos para darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Lo que había ocurrido con su novio esa tarde le llenaba la mayor parte de aquel dolor de cabeza. Cuando notó la mano del castaño colándose por dentro de su camiseta lo único que sitió fue un poco de pudor. Nunca había pensado en ese tipo de contacto con un chico. Tenía catorce años aún. Veía que iba demasiado rápido. Pero, por otro lado, entendía al chico. Llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo y veía normal que quisiera algo más. Pero debía respetarla, era su novia al fin y al cabo. Si quería eso con ella, debería esperar.

Por otro lado, su pequeño "descubrimiento" también le había dado que pensar. Sabía que tenía que aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza para seguir adelante. Y enfrentarla iba a ser la mejor solución.

Por eso, durante todo el día, cada vez que las dos chicas se cruzaban, se lanzaban las miradas más discretas que podían. No querían que sus amigas las descubrieran.

La última clase que tenían antes del parón para comer era una que compartían, historia. Estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra pero en filas diferentes. Se siguieron lanzando miradas constantemente. Finalmente, el timbre sonó. Rachel y Quinn decidieron tardar más de la cuenta en recoger sus cosas. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el aula, la rubia cogió del brazo a la castaña y la giró para que quedara frente a ella.

Q: **En diez minutos te quiero en los baños de chicas del otro lado del instituto. No tardes.**

A Rachel solo le dio tiempo a asentir con la cabeza.

La rubia salió lo más rápido que pudo del aula y se dirigió a su destino. Fue por el lado contrario al que solía ir para evitar encontrarse con Brittany y Santana. "_Quienes aprovecharán mi ausencia para comerse a besos en los otros baños_", pensó Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba la pareja que formaban sus amigas. Sabía que Santana no estaba preparada aún para salir del armario por miedo a que dirían de ella sus compañeros y su propia familia. Pero con el amor que le demostraba Brittany día a día, sabía que la morena no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

En estos pensamientos estaba metida cuando llegó a los baños. Estuvo esperando diez minutos a la castaña, pero ésta no aparecía. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. No tenía ni idea de por qué tardaba tanto. Había sido clara, quería hablar con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscar a la castaña y llevarla a rastras, si hacía falta, a los baños, una agitada Rachel llegaba corriendo a éstos.

Q: **¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?**

R: **¿Puedo explicártelo?**

La rubia asintió con la cabeza indicando a la castaña que empezara con su relato.

FLASHBACK

Rachel salió tranquilamente de clase. No pensaba pararse a hablar con nadie. Si se cruzaba con alguno de sus amigos les diría que luego se unía con ellos, que tenía algo importante que hacer. Justo a la salida de su aula se encontró con Finn. Éste la intentó saludar con beso en los labios que acabó en la mejilla.

F: **¿Estás enfadada conmigo por lo de ayer?**

R: **¿Qué? No. Ahora tengo que irme, luego hablamos.**

F: **¿Y por qué me evitas?**

R: **Yo** **no te estoy evitando.**

F: **Si lo haces. Llevas toda la mañana esquivándome. ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?**

R: **No me pasa nada. Simplemente tengo prisa, ¿vale? Luego hablamos. **

F: **Si te vas ahora, esto se ha terminado, Rachel.**

R: **Finn, no me hagas esto. Tengo mucha prisa ahora mismo para andar con tus tonterías, ¿vale? Tengo que irme, luego me dices todo lo que quieras, pero no ahora.** -Rachel se giró para continuar cuando oyó a su novio.

F: **Esto se ha acabado, Rachel. Hasta aquí he llegado.**

Rachel ya iba casi corriendo y no oyó muy bien al chico. Pensaba que luego se le pasaría. Con muchas prisas llegó a los baños.

FIN FLASHBACK

R: **Y aquí estoy.**

Q: **Me creo la historia.**

R: **Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar por qué me has traído hasta aquí?**

Q: **Está bien. ¿Recuerdas aquellos collage que hicimos con fotos de las dos y nos quedamos cada una uno y los pusimos en los techos de nuestras habitaciones?**

R: **Recuerdo aquellos collage a la perfección. Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver con que me tengas aquí sin poder disfrutar de mi tiempo para comer?**

Q: **Pues verás. Ayer cuando llegué a casa no me dio por otra cosa que tumbarme en mi cama y mirar hacia el techo. Entonces descubrí el collage. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Pensaba que cuando dejamos de ser amigas lo había tirado o algo así. Pero resulta que nunca lo había quitado de allí.** -la rubia se acercó un poco a la castaña.- **Y me dio que pensar. Rachel, hace un par de años, en uno de mis muchos cumpleaños que solo venías tú como menor de veinte años, me regalaste un colgante. ¿Recuerdas?**

R: **Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, sigo sin entender nada.**

Q: **Déjame terminar. Pues bien:** -Quinn llevó su mano por dentro del cuello de su uniforme de animadora y sacó el famoso colgante con medio corazón.- **no me lo he quitado desde entonces. A pesar de que durante todo este tiempo primero empezáramos siendo enemigas, luego desconocidas, para después pasar a amigas y por último a desconocidas de nuevo; yo nunca me he desecho de él. Y, viendo las fotos del collage, en una de ellas salen nuestros colgantes unidos: **_**"A donde quiera que vayas, mi alma te pertenece. BF4E". **_**Quiero que volvamos a ser las de antes, sin amigos de más ni popularidad ni nada. Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Porque mi alma siempre te ha pertenecido y lo sigue haciendo. Estoy dispuesta a dejar de ser amiga de los que soy y novia de Puck por ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Amigas como siempre?**

R: **Yo también me acordé de aquel collage ayer. No sé por qué, después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía allí. Y también me dio que pensar. Pero al contrario que a ti, no me dio que pensar para bien. Lo siento, Quinn, pero ya elegiste tu camino y decidiste separarte de mí, el daño que me hiciste no se puede arreglar.**

Q: **Escúchame: prometo recompensarte por todo lo que te hice pero no te alejes de mí, nunca más. Te prometo volver a ser la de antes. Déjame intentarlo. **

R: **Lo siento, Quinn, pero ya es tarde.** -metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su colgante, entregándoselo a la rubia.- **Adiós. **-la castaña ya se dirigía a la puerta del baño cuando Quinn la cogió del brazo para evitar que se alejara más.

Q: **Tú no me puedes hacer esto a mí. Te estoy proponiendo volver a ser las de antes, dejar el pasado atrás. Por favor, déjame intentarlo.**

R: **Es tarde, Quinn, y lo sabes.**

Q: **No.** -dijo rotundamente la rubia.

Y en ese gesto, Quinn puso a Rachel pegada contra su propio cuerpo. Estaban nariz con nariz, frente con frente. Sus ojos conectaron enseguida. Los de la rubia iban de los labios de la castaña a sus ojos. Rachel hacía lo mismo. Por un momento, el tiempo para ellas no existía, solo ellas dos. En un impulso, Quinn acercó un poco más sus labios hasta que la castaña sentía la respiración de la rubia en los suyos propios. No se podía mover, estaba totalmente paralizada por la preciosa chica que tenía delante. Y sin más, Rachel rompió la poca distancia que las separaba.

El beso fue casto, un simple roce de labios. Pero para ellas fue mucho más que eso. Las dos sintieron que volaban con aquel simple roce. Sus cuerpos temblaban, sus rodillas se estremecían complicándoles mantenerse de pie. Empezaron a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en sus estómagos, una explosión de miles de mariposas revoloteando por sus respectivos interiores. Sus ganas de que aquel beso no acabara nunca se hacían cada vez más grandes. Cuando se les acabó el aire, las dos se separaron completamente.

Ninguna de las dos se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todo parecía surrealista, irreal. Nunca se habían podido imaginar que acabarían besándose. Las dos estaban paralizadas. Creían que era un sueño, que aquello no acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, las dos volvieron a la realidad. Quinn cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo de allí. Rachel aún estaba quieta en la misma posición. Pero una voz la devolvió a la realidad.

K: **Rachel, ¿estás bien?**

R: **Lo hice.**

K: **¿Qué dices?** -dijo el chico haciendo girar a Rachel para mirar a Kurt a la cara.

R: **La besé. **-la castaña de llevó su mano a sus labios para acariciarlos suavemente.

K: **¿Besar? ¿A quién has besado, Rachel?**

R: **A Quinn. He besado a Quinn.**

K: **Dime que eso no ha pasado.**

R: **Ha pasado. He besado a Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

Kurt, pensando que estaba diciendo tonterías, la acercó al lavabo y le echó un poco de agua por la nuca. Luego se la llevó a las gradas del campo de fútbol. Era el lugar más alejado del instituto. Allí podrían hablar tranquilamente.

K: **Haber, Rachel. Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.**

Rachel le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, omitiendo su pequeña pelea con Finn, ya que no venía a cuento.

R: **Y sin más, nos estábamos besando. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, aún no se quien de las dos rompió la pequeña distancia que nos separaba pero simplemente pasó.**

K: **¿Qué sentiste al besarla?**

R: **No sentí miedo, ni vergüenza. Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con Quinn. No nos cogimos ni nada. Simplemente dejamos nuestros labios pegados unos momentos. Pero todo parecía perfecto, no quería separarme de ella.**

K: **¿Sientes lo mismo cuando besas a Finn?**

R: **Si quieres que te diga la verdad, cuando empecé a salir con Finn eran besos dulces, inocentes. Sin embargo, ahora, cada vez que lo beso, siento como si estuviera besando a una pared o a mi propia almohada. Son besos fríos, sin sentimiento. Ni siquiera ayer, cuando intentó algo más sentí calor.**

K: **Espera, ¿qué es eso último que has dicho? ¿Finn intentó algo más contigo ayer?**

R: **Sí. Pero eso no viene al caso. **

K: **Rachel, ¿lo hiciste ayer con Finn?**

R: **No. Lo paré antes de que pasara algo más. Pero el caso no es ese. He besado a Quinn, a la que creía que hasta hace unos meses era mi mejor amiga. Y no solo eso, sentí mariposas en mi estómago. Algo que no he sentido con Finn en nueve meses. ¿Qué me está pasando?**

K: **No lo sé, Rachel. Yo solo te puedo ayudar. Pero eso es algo que deberás descubrir tú sola.**

En ese instante tocó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las últimas clases del día.

Por su parte, Quinn, después de su encuentro con Rachel, salió corriendo de los baños. Por el camino se cruzó con mucha gente que la miraba de forma rara. Al llegar a la puerta del instituto se encontró con sus amigas.

S: **¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.**

Q: **Chicas, lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de discutir. Me tengo que ir, ¿vale? Hablamos mañana. **

B: **¿A dónde vas? Todavía nos quedan dos horas de clase.**

Q: **No voy a ir a clase, no me encuentro bien. **

S: **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, rubia? Te veo un poco pálida.**

Q: **Simplemente me duele la cabeza. Esta noche os llamo.** -se acercó a cada una dándoles un beso en la mejilla. - **Y no os comáis mucho a besos.** -esto último lo dijo bajando la voz haciendo sonrojar a las dos animadoras.

Quinn se fue del instituto. Pensó en dónde podría ir. Tenía que ser un sitio en que nadie la encontrara, ni siquiera Rachel, no estaba preparada para enfrentarla. Decidió irse a un pequeño parque que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, cuando era más pequeña, solía ir para despejar su mente, nadie conocía aquel lugar excepto...

-**¿Quinn?** -una voz muy familiar para la rubia sonó detrás de ella.

Q: **¿Frannie?** -preguntó la rubia sin girarse. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que si se trataba de Frannie, su hermana mayor.- **¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en Nueva York.**

Fr: **Y lo estaba. Pero he venido a visitar a mi familia. ¿No puedo? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin veros.**

Q: **Dos años. Desde que acabaste el instituto no te he vuelto a ver.**

Fr: **Siento mucho no poder haber venido. He estado muy liada. Pero os he estado llamando todo este tiempo. **

Q: **Solo has hablado con los papas. Hace un año que no oía tu voz.**

Fr: **Lo siento mucho, de verdad, Quinn. Pero la universidad me está matando.**

Q: **¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

Fr: **Yo también venía aquí a pasear. Cuando tenía tu edad me encantaba venir aquí. Reflexionaba sobre muchas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntas? Así de paso me cuentas por qué no estás en el instituto ahora mismo.**

Las dos hermanas Fabray comenzaron a caminar por aquel parque. Cuando Quinn aún estaba en primaria, muchas veces las dos hermanas iban a pasear por allí. Era su lugar para conversar. Las hacía sentirse más unidas.

Durante aquel largo paseo, las dos se pusieron al día de sus vidas. Frannie le contó a su hermana cómo le iba la universidad. También le narraba anécdotas de su vida en la gran manzana y cómo había conocido a su novio. Se sentaron en un banco frente a una gran fuente para seguir hablando.

Fr: **Bueno, y supongo hermanita que alguien tan guapa como tú tendrá a alguien. Cuéntamelo.**

Q: **Estoy con un chico que se llama Puck. Es el quarterback del equipo. Es una grandísima persona. Un día te lo presentaré.**

Fr: **Y supongo que ya que no me has hablado en todo el rato de Rachel, debo suponer que está como siempre, ¿no?**

Q: **Sí, supongo. Ella y yo ya no somos amigas. **

Fr: **¿Qué paso?**

Quinn le relató a su hermana todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses.

Fr: **Vaya. No deberías haberla dejado ir, Quinn. Era una gran niña.**

Q: **Lo sé.** -estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que la pequeña de las hermanas volvió a hablar.- **Frannie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

Fr: **Claro, hermanita. Para eso estamos.** -Quinn reflexionó unos momentos antes de hablar.

Q: **¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que sientes algo por alguien que no deberías sentir pero, sin embargo, en el fondo de tu interior sientes que es lo correcto?**

Fr: **A todo el mundo le pasa pero, no entiendo la pregunta, Quinn. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Q: **La razón por la que no estoy en clase es porque he besado a alguien. Y esa persona no es mi novio. Es Rachel.** -Frannie se quedó callada unos instantes. Quinn pensaba que su hermana le soltaría alguna barbaridad.

Fr: **¿Qué has sentido al besarla?**

Q: **Mil mariposas en mi estómago. Que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No podía separarme de ella. Se sentía lo mejor. **-Quinn miró a su hermana con miedo.- **¿Esto está mal?**

Fr: **No, Quinn. Uno no puede evitar sentir lo que siente.**

Q: **¿Qué me ha pasado?**

Fr: **¿Hace falta que te responda a esa pregunta?**

Q: **No.** -y en ese momento, Quinn lo supo: le gustaba Rachel Berry, y mucho.

* * *

_El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Al principio no sabía que escribir y luego, simplemente, me vino todo de golpe. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Bueno, hemos dejado a Rachel con la duda en el cuerpo y a Quinn convencida de lo que siente por la castaña. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa entre ellas. ¿Sobrevivirá el amor o no? Ya veremos._

**_Capítulo 15: Todas las veces que quieras._**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MARTES 27_**

___Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._


	17. Chapter 15

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Para quien a comentado ha gustado que hubiera beso en el capítulo anterior. Si, lo sé, ya era hora. Pero, ¿está todo tan claro como parece? __Lo veremos en este capítulo._

_Gracias a los que comentan el capítulo. Seguid haciéndolo._

_También quiero comentar que estoy empezando a escribir los últimos capítulos de la historia. Si alguien quiere darme ideas puede hacerlo a través de PM o por review. Si me cuadra con lo que tengo, las pondré._

_Y sin más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo 15._

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Todas las veces que quieras**

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos pudo dormir bien. En sus mentes se repetía aquel beso una y otra vez. Y es que se sentía muy bien. Ninguna vez que se habían besado con sus respectivos novios habían tenido esa sensación. Y solo había sido un simple roce de labios. No se podían imaginar que pasaría en el caso de que fuera algo más que eso.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel beso. Ninguna de las dos le había dirigido la palabra a la otra desde entonces. En ese tiempo, las dos habían tomado decisiones importantes.

Por su lado, Rachel, el día siguiente al beso con Quinn, habló con su novio. Intentó hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado en los pasillos del instituto. El chico seguía firme en su posición: no iba a volver con la castaña. Ésta no se lo había tomado muy bien pero tampoco se lo mostró al chico. Ni siquiera lloró por él. Sus amigos no sabían si preocuparse o no de la reacción de la castaña. Kurt no sabía si todo aquello tenía que ver o no con cierta rubia que había hecho temblar los cimientos de Rachel pero estaba dispuesto a saberlo.

K: **Rachel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

R: **Por supuesto, Kurt. Como me dijiste tú: mientras que no sea sobre sexo, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras.** -los dos rieron a carcajadas.- **¿Qué quieres saber?**

K: **Me estaba preguntando por qué ya no estás con Finn.**

R: **Kurt, sé por dónde vas. Y mi respuesta a tu posterior pregunta es no, no tiene nada que ver con Quinn.**

K: **¿Cómo sabías lo que te preguntaría luego?**

R: **Posiblemente porque eres la única persona que sabe lo que pasó con ella y también porque te pregunté a ti mis dudas. Era simple.**

K: **Bueno, entonces, si no has roto con Finn por Quinn, ¿por qué ha sido?**

R: **Tenías razón, si de verdad no estás seguro de que quieras a una persona no la puedes atar a tu lado. Y yo no estaba segura del todo por mis sentimientos por Finn. Así que era lo más justo para ambos. De todas maneras fue él quien rompió conmigo. Yo no insistí porque era lo mejor. **

K: **Bueno, y ahora lo importante de la cuestión, ¿vas a hablar con Quinn de lo que pasó en el baño?**

R: **Mira que eres pesado. No, no voy a hablar con ella porque no hay nada que hablar. Quinn salió corriendo después de lo que pasó. Seguro que no quiere saber más de mí después de aquello. **

K: **¿Tú estás segura de eso? Porque por lo que me has contado, la rubia tenía tantas ganas como tú por aquel beso.**

R: **Eso no lo sabemos, Kurt. Son todo sospechas tuyas. **

K: **Pero si no se lo preguntas nunca lo vamos a saber.**

R: **De todas formas, yo la he visto muy acaramelada últimamente con el quarterback. Seguro que se ha olvidado del beso.**

K: **Yo te digo que no. Habla con ella.**

R: **No, Kurt. Punto. Está conversación se ha acabado. Vámonos a clase.**

El chico la siguió resignado. La castaña no podía ser más terca.

Por su lado, Quinn había vivido una montaña rusa esas semanas. Por un lado, junto a su hermana, había estado recordando viejos momentos. No se divertía con Frannie desde hacía muchos años y quería aprovechar al máximo la estancia de la rubia más mayor.

También avanzó con ella su tema "Rachel".

Fr: **Q, tienes que hablar con Rachel. Si no lo haces ninguna de las dos se va aclarar. **

Q: **Frannie, decirlo es muy fácil pero hacerlo no lo es tanto.**

Fr: **Quinn, escúchame bien, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Rachel?**

Q: **Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.** -Frannie miro con una cara que Quinn interpretó como si estuviera diciendo "¿Segura, Quinn?". La rubia se rindió.- **Vale. Estoy enamorada de Rachel.**

Fr: **Así me gusta. Ahora, ves a casa de Puck rompes con él.**

Q: **No quiero romper con Puck. Me gusta, no estoy enamorada de él como lo estoy de Rachel pero, si ella no me corresponde, puedo seguir con Noah.**

Fr: **De eso nada. No vas a utilizar a Noah de segundo. No se lo merece. Cuando me lo presentaste se vio a un chico que no merece que le hagan eso. Rompe con él.**

Y a eso fue Quinn. Le costó una semana enfrentarse a su novio pero al final lo hizo. Estaba plantada en la puerta de la casa de Puck esperando que éste le abriera. Cuando lo hizo, el chico fue a darle un beso a su novia pero ésta movió la cara para que beso callera en su mejilla. El quarterback se extraño ante este movimiento.

P: **¿Pasa algo, Quinn?**

Q: **Tenemos que hablar, Noah.**

P: **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Q: **¿Podemos sentarnos?**

P: **Claro.** -el chico le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en las hamacas que había en el porche delantero de la casa de los Puckerman.- **Ahora explícame que ha pasado. Me estás asustando.**

Q: **Siento mucho tener que decir esto. Eres un chico increíble y te quiero mucho pero...ya no siento lo mismo que antes. Al principio empecé a salir contigo por tu popularidad pero al final me acabaste gustando de verdad. Me duele en el alma decirlo pero, lo nuestro se ha acabado. Lo siento muchísimo.**

P: **Sabía que esto pasaría. Desde hace unas semanas te he notado un poco rara. No sé que habrá pasado para que te haya dejado de gustar pero tampoco quiero saberlo.**

Q: **¿Estás enfadado conmigo?**

P: **No lo estoy. Gracias por romper conmigo. Es mejor esto que qué empieces a salir con alguien a la vez que sales conmigo.**

Q: **Gracias por entenderlo.** -Quinn se inclinó a abrazarlo, acto que el chico devolvió. Quinn se levantó para irse pero la voz de Noah la hizo girarse.

P: **Y quien sea esa persona espero que te trate bien. Si no la ira Puckerman caerá sobre quien sea.** -la rubia solo pudo reír ante el comentario del quarterback.

Ya eran Navidades, así que la rubia no podía ver a la castaña hasta que comenzaran las clases. Estaba decidida. Iba a decirle a Rachel todo lo que sentía por ella, sin importarle nada más.

Aquel día era el inicio de las clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Quinn no iba a perder tiempo en hablar con Rachel. Por eso, aquel día llegó antes al instituto. Sin esperar a Santana y a Brittany entró en él y se dirigió a donde sabía que estaba la taquilla de la castaña. Allí estaba ella junto a sus amigas. Sin embargo, a la rubia no le importó en absoluto.

Q: **A la hora del descanso donde siempre. No faltes.** -y sin más que decir, se fue.

Los amigos de Rachel se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la rubia. Todos menos la propia castaña y Kurt. Pocos momentos después, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Los dos castaños tenían clase juntos a esa hora por lo que fueron hablando hasta allí.

K: **¿Vas a ir?**

R: **Sí, tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella. Esto no puede esperar más.**

K: **Me alegro de que por fin entres en razón e intentes descubrir qué te pasa con ella.**

R: **Es lo mejor para las dos.** -y sin más, llegaron al aula y se dedicaron a prestar atención a la clase.

Las siguientes hora pasaron lentísimas para Rachel y Quinn. Las dos esperaban con ansias aquella conversación. Desde que todo había pasado no habían tenido el valor para dirigirse la una a la otra y que Quinn hubiera dado aquel paso significaba, para Rachel, que algo parecido a lo que sentía ella le pasaba a la rubia.

La tan ansiada hora del descanso llegó. Rachel y Quinn salieron corriendo de sus clases para ir directas a los baños. La gente las miraba extrañados pero no les importaba. Sus amigos también las pararon pero los obviaron para continuar hasta su tan ansiado destino: el baño de las chicas de la otra punta del instituto. La rubia llegó la primera pero, segundos después de haber entrado a los baños, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando paso a una nerviosa castaña.

R: **Quinn tenemos que...** -la castaña no pudo continuar hablando porque algo se lo impidió. O mejor dicho alguien.

Quinn había cogido por sorpresa a la castaña. La sujetó por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios. Era un simple roce de labios pero mostraba dulzura y cariño. Cuando a las dos les faltó el aire se separaron sin despegar sus frentes.

R: **¿Y esto?**

Q: **Para que te calles y me dejes hablar a mí.** -Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza.- **Escucha, no sé cómo ha pasado esto poro no estaba planeado, para nada. Rachel, no sé lo que sentiste tú pero, después de nuestro primer beso, no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Fue el beso más perfecto que me han dado en mi vida. Ni con Puck me sentí así. Solo fue un simple roce pero lo suficiente para que mi cabeza y mi corazón no hayan dejado de pensar y latir por ti desde entonces. Estoy segura de lo que siento por ti. Estoy enamorada de ti, Rachel.** -la castaña se quedó muda, no sabía que decir. Las palabras de la rubia la habían dejado en shock. Nunca se había imaginado que ella le dijera eso. Ante el mutismo de la futbolista, la animadora continuó.- **¿Vas a decir algo, Rachel? Porque si tú no sientes lo mismo, yo...** -en ese momento, la rubia no pudo continuar porque, aquella vez, era la castaña quien no le dejaba. Había colocado sus labios contra los de ella. Pero esta vez, el beso no fue casto. A los pocos segundos, empezaron a dejarse llevar volviéndolo más pasional. Quinn rozó, con su lengua, el labio inferior de Rachel, a lo que ésta abrió la boca para dejar que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. En ese instante, el tiempo no existía para ninguna. Solo ellas dos habitaban el planeta.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después de que se empezaran a besar, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso. Se separaron juntando sus frentes.

R: **No te lo he dicho pero creo que siento lo mismo que tú. **

Q: **Escucha, si no estás preparada para decirlo aún no lo hagas, deja que pase un poco el tiempo. Y ahora nos tenemos que ir a clase. Luego hablamos vale.** -la castaña sonrió y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia. Salieron de los baños y se dirigieron cada una a su clase.

Durante el resto del día no coincidieron en ninguna clase más y luego no tuvieron entrenamiento por lo que no se pudieron volver a ver. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos podía quitar la cara de tonta enamorada que llevaban. Aquel beso había sido perfecto y, esperaban, sería el primero de muchos más. Sus caras y gestos no habían pasado desapercibidos para sus amigos pero éstos prefirieron no hablar para no incomodarlas y esperar que fueran ellas quienes lo contaran.

Cuando aquel día acabó y llegaron a casa, se hicieron los deberes de aquel día y cenaron tranquilamente con sus padres. Cuando volvió a su habitación, Rachel pensaba que ya no sabría nada más de la rubia en aquel día. Sin embargo, un pitio en su móvil la hizo sonreír. Lo cogió rápidamente y miró el mensaje:

_"Las estrellas brillan en el cielo esta noche pero no lo hacen tan perfectamente como tus ojos. Q"_

_"Te has vuelto romanticona últimamente, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué será. Jajajajaja. R"_

_"Porque alguien me ha robado el corazón. Esa es la explicación a todas mis acciones. Q"_

_"¡Qué bonito. Espero que el/la afortunad sea muy feliz contigo. R"_

_"Lo va a ser. Solo tiene que esperar hasta mañana. Q"_

_"¿Qué le vas a hacer mañana? Espero que sea un camino de pétalos desde la entrada del instituto hasta su taquilla. Sería muy romántico. Q"_

_"No seas impaciente. Ya verás. Que descanses bien y sueña conmigo. Te quiero, Rach. Q"_

_"No puedo evitarlo, soy así. Lo mismo te digo. Un beso. Te quiero, Q. R"_

Y con el último mensaje de ambas, las dos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en sus rostros de oreja a oreja.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó del mejor humor posible. Desayunó tranquilamente junto a sus padres y, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse hacia el instituto, el timbre de la casa sonó. La castaña abrió la puerta, encontrándose tras ella a Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Q: **¡Buenos días, Rach!**

R: **¡Buenos días, Q! ¿Qué te trae por aquí.**

Q: **Bueno, quería pasar por tu casa antes de ir a clase para darte una cosa.**

R: **¿Enserio? Y, ¿qué es?**

Q: **Sentémonos.** -las dos se sentaron en las escaleras del porche delantero de la casa de los Berry.- **Pensaba dártelo ayer pero entre que no tuve tiempo y que luego no nos vimos se me pasó. Por eso, esto es para ti. **-Quinn sacó una pequeña caja. Rachel la abrió encontrándose dos colgantes.- **Son los mismos que ya teníamos pero, como me diste el tuyo, pensé en devolvértelo haciendo un pequeño cambio. Júntalos. **-la castaña obedeció. Al unirlos descubrió que, por la parte de detrás, la frase quedaba intacta pero vio que, por la parte de delante, los colgantes tenían una pequeña abertura. Al abrirlos comprobó que había una foto de las dos con sus frentes y narices pegadas.- **La foto es de este último verano. Pensé que te gustaría llevarla encima. Y así te recompenso por no regalarte nada por tu cumpleaños.**

R: **Gracias, Quinn. Es preciosa. Me encanta.** -Rachel se acercó a la rubia pero, antes de cerrar el último espacio que quedaba entre ellas, la castaña le preguntó: **¿Puedo besarte?**

Q: **Todas las veces que quieras. **-y así, la rubia cerró la última distancia que las separaba del cielo.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad es que finalmente el final del capítulo no ha quedado tan mal, ¿verdad? Me encanta verlas enamoradas. Son perfectas. Y más amor habrá en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Capítulo 16: Pasos hacia delante**_

_**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 30**_

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC _

_P.D.: Hacía tiempo que no lo ponía y me apetecía hacerlo._


	18. Chapter 16

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Como siempre, puntual, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Veremos como las chicas continúan hacia delante con su relación._

_Como ya dije anteriormente, estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos de la historia. Tengo un bloqueo mental así que ideas no me vendrían nada mal ahora mismo._

_Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews._

_Sin más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo 16._

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Pasos hacia delante**

Durante el siguiente mes, Quinn y Rachel tuvieron poco tiempo libre para verse. Pero aquellos pequeños ratos juntas eran lo mejor que tenían en ese momento. Sobre todo, el momento del descanso era el mejor para demostrarse todo el afecto que se tenían. Ninguna de las dos había hablado de una relación pero tampoco se presionaban mutuamente, se querían, lo sabían, no necesitaban nada más. Sin embargo, una tarde que quedaron para ir al cine, Rachel inició el tema tabú entre las dos.

R: **Quinn, ¿tú de verdad quieres estar conmigo?**

Q: **Por supuesto que sí, Rachel. ¿No es obvio?**

R: **Sí pero, ninguna de las dos en este tiempo ha hablado de qué tenemos. Y yo aún no se qué tenemos o qué somos.**

Q: **Quería que esto fuera más especial pero, si me lo pides así, lo haré. Rachel, ¿quieres...** -no pudo continuar porque un dedo de Rachel se lo impidió.

R: **No lo digas. Tienes razón, tiene que ser en un momento especial. **

Q: **Así será. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para mañana?**

R: **Sí. He quedado que los chicos vendrían a casa a dormir. **

Q: **Jo.** -la rubia puso cara de perrito mojado.- **Yo quería verte.**

R: **Podemos vernos el sábado, si quieres.**

Q: **Está bien. Será la mejor cita que hayamos tenido hasta el momento.**

R: **¿Lo prometes?**

Q: **Lo prometo. **-y con eso, cerró la distancia entre ellas con un suave beso. Seguidamente, entraron a la sala para empezar su perfecta tarde juntas.

El siguiente día, Rachel tuvo su tan ansiada fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos. La estaban pasando en grande. Siempre que hacían una de aquellas fiestas, ninguno quería que acabara. Los cinco eran muy impredecibles juntos.

T: **Bueno, toca la hora de prueba o verdad. Es típico de nuestras fiestas.**

Bl: **Yo no estoy para jueguecitos ahora.**

M: **Siempre dices lo mismo, primero no quieres jugar y luego eres el que más pesado se pone haciendo preguntas. No reniegues y juguemos.**

Bl: **Está bien, ¿quien empieza?**

K: **Yo lanzo el primero.** -el castaño hizo girar la botella que indicó a Tina.- **Muy bien, Cohen-Chang, pregunta para ti. ¿Desde cuándo estás con Mike Chang?**

T: **Yo no estoy con él. -todos la miraron de manera acusatoria.- No estamos de manera oficial pero, contestando a tu pregunta, Kurt, ¡desde año nuevo! **-todos exclamaron un "ooo" ante esto.

M: **Me alegro un montón por ti, Tina. A mi Sam no me da ninguna señal.**

Bl: **Y yo te vuelvo a repetir, Mercedes, que tiempo al tiempo. Al rubio le vas a gustar seguro. Se ve de aquí a Lima que te mira cada vez que os cruzáis por el pasillo.**

M: **No te creo, Anderson. Lo dices para darme esperanzas.**

K: **No es cierto, Mercedes. Yo también he visto a Sam echarte miradas furtivas por el pasillo. Acércate más a él y caerá a tus pies. Te lo digo en serio. **

T: **Bueno, continuemos con el juego. ¡Me toca tirar!** -la asiática hizo girar la botella, la cual paró indicando a Rachel.- **Muy bien, pregunta para la enana.**

R: **¡Oye! ¡No me llames así! Me afecta emocionalmente.** -la castaña fingió un enfado, del cual todos se rieron.

T: **Si, si, lo que tú digas, dramática, pero continuamos. Pregunta para ti, Rachel.** -la asiática se puso seria antes de hacerle la pregunta.- **Últimamente has estado desaparecida durante todos los descansos en el instituto, de vez en cuando no comes con nosotros y muchas tardes te decimos de salir y ya tienes planes cuando antes no te negabas nunca, siempre estabas dispuesta. ¿Hay algo que no nos estás contando, Berry?**

La castaña se quedó callada ante aquella pregunta. Aquello era algo que no había hablado con nadie. Le había dicho a Kurt que salía de vez en cuando con la rubia pero tampoco a él le había especificado nada. Pero porque no había nada más que decir. Quinn y ella eran algo más que amigas, eso estaba claro, pero ninguna de las dos le había pedido a la otra ser su novia por lo que no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

R: **Dame un par de días más y te responderé todo lo que quieras a esa pregunta.**

T: **Entonces, se confirma que hay alguien, ¿no?**

R: **Puede ser.**

Todos siguieron con la fiesta como si nada. Sin embargo, a Kurt se le había quedado la mosca detrás de la oreja. ¿A qué se había referido Rachel con aquel comentario? ¿Quinn le había pedido salir? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado a él? Tenía que hablar con la castaña urgentemente.

Intentó ser lo más discreto posible. Se deshizo del agarre de su novio como pudo y se llevó a su mejor amiga al piso de abajo con la excusa de que tenía sed y no sabía dónde estaba el agua embotellada. Ya en la cocina, el chico comenzó su interrogatorio.

K: **¿A qué ha venido ese comentario? ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rachel? ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Quinn? ¿Por qué...** -la castaña paró el discurso de su amigo antes de que se volviera loco.

R: **Kurt, calma. Juntarte conmigo te está volviendo un dramático.** -bromeó la castaña.

K: **Si me contarás qué está pasando no me pondría así. Ya me lo estás soltando todo.**

R: **Poco hay que contar, la verdad. Como ya te dije, Quinn y yo llevamos quedando un mes, nada más.**

K: **¿Cómo que nada más? ¿No sois pareja ni nada?**

R: **No. Yo le insinué si me lo iba a pedir pero ella dijo que quería hacerlo de una forma especial. Y yo creo que va a ser mañana porque dijo que tendríamos la mejor cita hasta ahora.**

K: **Espero que tus suposiciones sean ciertas.**

R: **Lo serán. Si ella no se lanza, seré yo quien se lo pregunte.**

K: **Me alegra ver que estás tan confiada y, sobre todo, feliz.**

R: **Kurt, ella me hace sentir única. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se conectan no puedo dejar de mirarlos. Ayer fuimos al cine y me pasé media película mirándola y la otra media, después de que me descubriera, besándonos. Es perfecta. No podía pedir nadie mejor para mí que ella. Me vuelve loca. A cada instante quiero besarla, quiero tocarla, quiero tenerla junto a mí. Kurt, creo que me he enamorado.**

K: **No, cielo, no lo creas. Tú estás enamorada de la rubia.**

R: **Creo que tienes razón, Kurt. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Quinn.**

K: **Sí, no podría estar más de acuerdo. **-los dos amigos rieron a carcajadas.- **Y ahora subamos. Seguro que se estarán preguntando por qué tardamos tanto. Y yo echo de menos a Blaine.**

R: **Tú vas a acabar casado con el moreno.**

K: **Ojalá tengas razón.**

Los dos subieron a la habitación de la chica para seguir con la velada.

El sábado había llegado. El día de la tan ansiada cita. Por la mañana, la castaña intentó por todos los medios que sus amigos se fueran lo antes posible. El único que permitió que se quedara fue Kurt con la excusa de que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos. El chico se pasó toda la mañana ayudando a su mejor amiga a elegir un bonito conjunto para su cita con la rubia. A medio día, Quinn se comunicó por mensaje con la chica.

_"¡Buenos días, cielo! ¿Cómo fue la fiesta de anoche? Q"_

_"Buenos días a ti también. Muy bien. La verdad es que con los chicos siempre me la paso muy bien. R"_

_"Me alegro. Esta noche tenemos cita. No lo olvides. Q"_

_"No me podría olvidar. Dijiste que iba a ser especial. Espero que lo sea. R"_

_"Así será. Ponte muy guapa. Quiero fardar de acompañante a donde vamos. Q"_

_"¿Me vas a decir dónde me vas a llevar? R"_

_"No. Es una sorpresa. Te recojo a las siete de la tarde. Hasta la noche, Rachel. Te quiero. Q"_

_"Está bien. Me comeré mi intriga. Yo también te quiero, Q. R"_

K: **¡Qué pastelosas sois!** -dijo el chico que había estado pendiente del móvil de su amiga durante toda la conversación.

R: **¡Cállate! Tú eres igual con Blaine.** -se molestó la castaña, empujando a su amigo, quién cayó de la cama. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.- **Ahora, levanta del suelo y ayúdame a buscar un bonito vestido para esta noche.**

El chico abrió el armario y vio la ropa que tenía la chica.

K: **No hay mucho donde elegir. Será mejor que nos vayamos de compras.**

Y eso hicieron. Pasaron las primeras hora de la tarde en el centro comercial eligiendo el vestido perfecto para la cita de esa noche. Era una situación un poco cómica. Ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo con el otro sobre qué vestido era mejor para aquella ocasión. Finalmente, tras tres horas buscando y más de cincuenta conjuntos probados, hubo uno en el que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Para evitar más discusiones, cogieron aquél. La chica pagó el vestido y se fueron a casa de ésta.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Tenían dos horas para arreglar completamente a la castaña. Kurt se dedicó a maquillarla y darle los últimos retoques. No permitió que la chica se viera hasta estar terminada. Cuando lo hizo, Rachel se miró al espejo: estaba irreconocible. Aquel vestido rosa palo y aquel suave maquillaje que le había aplicado Kurt la hacían una Rachel mucho más reluciente que la de costumbre. La chica se giró y abrazó a su amigo.

R: **Gracias, Kurt. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

K: **No tienes porque dármelas. Eso sí, aprovecha la noche con tu rubia al máximo. **

R: **Aún no es "mi" rubia. Pero pronto lo será.**

En ese instante, sonó la puerta de la casa de los Berry. Como los padres de Rachel se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, tuvo que ser Kurt quien abriera la puerta de la casa. Al ver a Quinn, no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. La rubia había elegido un vestido rojo pasión que combinaba con unos zapatos de tacón negros y sus labios del mismo color que el vestido. Había que reconocer que la rubia estaba impecable. Sin embargo, el chico se puso serio y cruzó sus brazos.

K: **Antes de que veas a Rachel quiero decirte un par de cosas.**

Q: **Soy toda oídos.**

K: **Rachel ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa por lo que espero que no le hagas más daño. Se la ve feliz así que no lo estropees ¿vale? **-la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Iba a hablar pero el chico continuó.- **Y en segundo lugar, yo... **-quiso seguir pero la voz de Rachel lo interrumpió.

R: **Ya está bien, Kurt.** **No le...** -la castaña no pudo contestar. Se acababa de fijar por primera vez en la rubia. Estaba deslumbrante.-

K: Recoge la baba que se te ha caído. -dijo el castaño

R: **Estás increíble, Quinn.**

Q: **Tú no te quedas corta, cielo.** -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

R: **Bueno, Kurt, ya es hora de que te vayas a casa.**

K: **Está bien. Pero déjame decirle una última cosa a Quinn.** -Rachel miró a Quinn antes de responder. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

R: **Está bien, Kurt. Pero que sea rápido.**

K: **Solo quiero decirte que cuides a Rachel. Es el tesoro más valioso del mar.**

Q: **Lo sé, Kurt. Así lo haré. Te lo prometo.**

K: **Si es así, tenéis mi bendición. Me voy a casa de Blaine.** -el castaño se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído.- **Llámame mañana para todos los detalles.**

La castaña solo pudo negar con la cabeza y asentir. Cuando el chico ya se había ido, Rachel se dirigió a Quinn.

R: **Bueno, ahora que se ha ido el pesado de mi amigo, ¿puedo recibir mi beso de saludo?**

Q: **Por supuesto.** -se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso.- **Y no es pesado. Se asegura de que estés bien. Es un buen amigo.**

R: **Lo que tú digas.** **¿Nos vamos?**

Q: **Claro. El carruaje la está esperando.** -Quinn señaló a la esquina de la calle donde había un coche de caballos esperándolas.- **El sitio al que vamos no está lejos así que no me saldrá muy caro.** -las dos rieron con ganas.

Se subieron al carro y la rubia pidió al cochero que avanzaran. Durante el trayecto, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, sin tocar nada importante. Preferían reservarse los temas más delicados para la cena. Unos veinte minutos después de salir de casa de los Berry, las chicas llegaron a un restaurante que ambas bien conocían, aquel en el que habían celebrado la Noche Buena de dos años atrás.

Q: **Es un sitio especial para nosotras. Pensé que te gustaría venir.**

R: **Quinn, este sitio es muy caro. No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.**

Q: **Cielo, por ti bajaría las estrella si pudiera. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, está todo arreglado y pagado.**

R: **¿En serio?**

Q: **Sí, cortesía de mi padre.**

R: **¿Sabe que tenemos algo?**

Q: **No, tranquila. Sabe que hay alguien importante para mí, y le da igual si es chico o chica, solo quiere que sea feliz.**

R: **Entonces estoy un poco más tranquila.**

Q: **¿Entramos?**

R: **Claro.**

Ingresaron en el local. Éste estaba decorado para San Valentín.

R: **¿Por qué lo decoran así ya?**

Q: **Lo tienen así casi todo el mes de febrero, no es raro. **

Preguntaron al camarero por su mesa y éste les llevó a ella. Pasaron toda la velada hablando de temas del instituto, sus clases extraescolares, etc. Casi llegando al final de la cena, Rachel tomó la palabra.

R: **Quinn, tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué somos? Porque...**

Q: **No sigas por ahí. Deja que termine la cena y te responderé a esa pregunta. Pero espera un poco más.**

R: **Está bien.** -dijo la castaña resignada.

Quinn pagó la cuenta y se llevó a la castaña de vuelta al carruaje.

Q: **Espera el final de noche que te tengo preparado. -Rachel sonrió ante esto.**

Media hora después de haber salido del restaurante y que las chicas no se hubieran dirigido la palabra durante todo el rato mientras estaban abrazadas, llegaron a un parque a la orilla del Sourth Branch Chicago River: el Ping Tom Memorial Park. Bajaron del carruaje y Quinn, cogida de la mano de Rachel, las condujo a un lugar apartado. Allí no había mucha gente, así podían conversar tranquilamente. Antes de que llegaran al lugar que había preparado Quinn, ésta habló.

Q: **Déjame ponerte esta venda en los ojos.**

R: **¿Qué? Ni en broma. No me gustan, Quinn.**

Q: **Solo un minuto. Lo prometo.**

R: **Está bien. Pero que sea rápido.**

Como bien había dicho Quinn, tardaron un minuto en llegar al sitio.

Q: **Puedes quitarte la venda.** -dijo la rubia en un susurro a la oreja de la castaña colocada detrás de ella.

Cuando Rachel vio todo lo que Quinn había preparado para ella, no se lo podía creer. Había una manta tirada en el suelo y velas alrededor de ésta.

Q: **¿Te gusta? **-la castaña se giró para quedar enfrente de la rubia.

R: **Me encanta. Gracias, Q.**

Q: **De nada. Sentémonos. Tenemos cosas que hablar. -la castaña asintió y se sentaron. La rubia continuó hablando.- Sé que no he sido del todo clara. Este mes ha sido un gran cambio para mí. Después de que nos besáramos y del regalo que te hice no sabía cómo actuar. Pensaba que estaba todo dicho. Pero si tú quieres que te lo pida formalmente, lo haré.** -la castaña iba a hablar pero la rubia no le dejó.- **Déjame terminar.** -la castaña asintió.- **Rachel, estoy loca por ti. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta pero, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? **-las dos rieron.- **Así que, aquí va. Rachel Barbara Berry, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

R: **Antes que nada, déjame decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de ti y que te amo con toda mi alma. Ahora, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, Lucy Quinn Fabray.** -y con eso dicho, se terminaron besando. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, la castaña habló.- **Sé que a lo mejor es pronto para ti pero te lo quería preguntar. Quinn, ¿vamos a hacer esto público?**

Q: **Déjame que hable con mis padres y con Santana y Brittany mañana. Por la noche te llamo y te doy una respuesta. **

R: **Está bien.** -y se volvieron a dar un tierno beso que las dejó con una tonta sonrisa.

Q: **Y, ahora, brindemos.** -la rubia sacó una botella de champagne de una cesta que llevaba.- **Por nosotras.**

R: **Y por los pasos hacia delante. **

Q: **Salud.**

* * *

Me encanta como va la cosa, ¿y a vosotros?

Creo que ya es hora de que las chicas vayan diciendo al mundo lo que sienten, ¿verdad? No os avanzo más. Para saber que pasará tendréis que leer el próximo capítulo.

_**Capítulo 17: Confesiones necesarias.**_

_**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: LUNES 2**_

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	19. Chapter 17

_¡Hola a todos!_

_En el capítulo anterior dejamos a las chicas como novias. Pero aún falta decírselo a sus respectivos padres y amigos. ¿Cómo reaccionarán? Habrá de todo, pero no quiero adelantar nada. Mejor os dejo leer el capítulo para que lo comprobéis._

_Gracias una vez más a los que dejáis vuestros reviews. Los aprecio muchísimo. _

_También quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron follow o fav a la historia. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me hace saber que tengo gente a la que contarle una parte de mí y que me pueden leer. Es lo mejor que podría tener._

_Y no os entretengo más. Os dejo con el capítulo 17. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Confesiones necesarias**

Quinn se había levantado aquel domingo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La noche anterior había sido perfecta junto a Rachel. Pero aquel día iba a ser muy importante para la rubia. Iba a contarle a sus padres todo lo que estaba pasando con la castaña. No pensaba que les importara que fuera homosexual porque éstos habían tenido, y tenía, una gran amistad con los Berry. Sin embargo, no podía evitar aquel miedo que le recorría por dentro. Siempre que les ocurriera a los demás no pasaba nada, pero era su propia hija, no era lo mismo. A pesar de todo esto, Quinn estaba decidida a seguir adelante con todo aquello. Estaba enamorada de Rachel y se lo iba a jugar todo por ella.

Al levantarse de la cama, cogió ropa limpia y se fue a darse una ducho. Se tiró un buen rato en ella para despejarse. Cuando salió, sonó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de la castaña.

_"Buenos días, Q. ¿Has soñado conmigo? Yo he vuelto a repasar la noche de ayer. Gracias por todo. R"_

_"Buenos días, mi vida. Siempre sueño contigo. No tienes que dármelas. Fue todo un placer. Q"_

_"Te las tenía que dar igualmente. ¿Estás preparada para lo de hoy? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a apoyarte? R"_

_"No hace falta. Puedo con todo. Gracias igualmente. Q"_

_"Sabes que no me cuesta nada. Y no quiero dejarte todo el marrón a ti sola. :(. R"_

_"Tranquila, estará todo bien. Te quiero mucho. Q"_

_"Llámame cuando termines. Yo te quiero más. R"_

_"Lo haré. Adiós. 3"_

_"Adiós. 3"_

Quinn estaba más tranquila y con más ganas para enfrentarse a sus padres.

Era la hora de la comida. Sus padres ya estaban en la mesa de la cocina para comer. La rubia entró y se sentó entre ambos. Los padres de la chica empezaron hablando de cosas y temas son importancia. La comida transcurrió en calma y tranquila, como de costumbre. Cuando llegó el postre, Quinn tomó la palabra.

Q: **Mamá, papá, tengo algo importante que deciros.** -la rubia se puso lo más seria que pudo.

J: **Tú dirás, Quinn.** -dijo Judy Fabray, la madre de Quinn, intrigada por la actitud que tenía su hija.

Q: **Os juro que esto no ha sido fácil para mí. Ni siquiera me esperaba que esto pasara.** -la rubia se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Ru: **Hija, tranquila. Sabes que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa. **-esto dicho por su padre, Russel, intentando calmarla, le hizo coger ánimo.

Q: **Está bien.** -Quinn cogió aire y empezó.- **Hace un par de meses besé a alguien. Fue involuntario pero, desde aquel momento, no he podido dejar de pensar en esa persona. Me hace la persona más feliz del mundo con solo un mensaje de texto. Es increíble. Ayer le pedía salir. Y esa persona es ahora mi novia.** -sus padres abrieron los ojos como platos.- **Sí, es una chica, y es Rachel.**

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio. Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensaba que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Q: **Decid algo, no me dejéis así.**

Ru: **Me has dejado de piedra, hija.**

J: **A mí también. Contéstame a una sola pregunta, ¿Rachel te hace feliz?**

Q: **No conozco felicidad sin ella.**

Ru: **Entonces deberás traerla para que le hagamos unas cuantas preguntas. **-con estas últimas palabras, el ambiente se relajó.

Q: **¿No estáis enfadados?**

J: **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hija sea lesbiana? Bueno, no es algo que le pasa a todo el mundo y no es lo que una madre espera cuando tiene una hija, pero no podemos cambiar quien eres.**

Ru: **Y porque te queremos te aceptamos tal y como eres. ¡No voy a echar a mi hija de casa!**

Q: **Gracias.** -la rubia se levantó y los abrazó a los dos.- **Muchísimas gracias. Sois los mejores padres que podría desear.**

Ru: **Pero tienes que traer a Rachel a cenar un día como trajiste a Puckerman.**

J: **Pero no te pases con ella. La conocemos de toda la vida como para hacerle un interrogatorio mortal.** -los tres Fabray rieron a carcajadas.

Q: **No te preocupes, papá. La traeré. Pero te tendrás que portar bien con ella.**

Siguieron un rato más hablando hasta que se hicieron las tres de la tarde. La rubia había quedado con Santana y Brittany a las cuatro y tenía que prepararse. Iba a ser difícil para sus amigas aquella confesión pero esperaba que, dada la relación que las dos tenían entre ellas, la pudieran entender.

Un poco antes de la hora, salió de su casa. Sus padres le desearon buena suerte, ya que les había contado lo que pasaba. La chica simplemente sonrió y se fue en dirección a casa de la morena. Por el camino, decidió llamar a Rachel.

_R: __**¡Mi vida! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pensé que no llamarías hasta la noche? ¿Qué tal ha ido con tus padres? ¿Y con tus amigas? ¿Quieres hablar?**_

_Q: __**Eres tan melodramática que no te das cuenta que la única que ha hablado has sido tú.**_

_R: __**Lo siento, Quinn. Me he puesto nervios. Habla.**_

_Q: __**Bueno, con mis padres ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba. Me han dicho que te tengo que llevar a cenar para que te hagan un interrogatorio como le hicieron a Puck.**_

_R: __**¿No hablarás en serio?**__ -la castaña le habló confundida._

_Q: __**Tranquila, no te harán daño. Son inofensivos. Además, ya los conoces. No te preocupes por eso.**_

_R: __**Me dejas más tranquila.**__ -la castaña suspiró aliviada.- __**¿Y qué tal con tus amigas?**_

_Q: __**Pues voy de camino a casa de Santana. Te he llamado para que me relajes un poco. No sé cómo van a actuar. Después de todo, les caes mal.**_

_R: __**No hace falta ni que lo menciones, se ve a simple vista. Pero, si de verdad son tus amigas lo entenderán.**_

_Q: __**Y no solo eso, son pareja así que. **__-la rubia paró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._

_R: __**Sí, cuando se las vio por primera vez de la mano por el instituto no me lo podía creer.**_

_Q: __**Yo me imaginaba algo, pero no quería decirlo por si me gritaban o algo así.**_

_R: __**Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?**_

_Q: __**¡Rachel!¿No se suponía que esta llamada era para que me mostraras un poquito de apoyo por lo que voy a hacer?**_

_R: __**Lo siento, Q. Tú no te preocupes. Si dejan de ser tus amigas es porque nunca lo fueron. Si no te apoyan es porque seas lesbiana si no por mí. Y tú decides si quieres estar conmigo o no.**_

_Q: __**Quiero estar contigo, Rach. Estoy dispuesta a que si no me aceptan, dejar de ser su amiga.**_

_R: __**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cielo. Te amo, ¿lo sabías?**_

_Q: __**Sí, pero me encanta que lo repitas. Acabo de llegar, luego te llamo, ¿vale? Un beso. Yo también te amo.**_

_R: __**Hasta luego. Te amo.**_

Y sin más, Quinn tocó a la casa de la morena. La dueña de la casa, la madre de Santana que se llamaba Maribel, le abrió la puerta.

Ma: **¡Hola, Quinn! Me alegro de verte. Pasa.** -se hizo a un lado para invitarla a pasar.- **Las chicas están en el cuarto de Santana esperándote.**

Q: **Gracias, señora López. **

Ma: **Por favor, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, llámame Maribel. **

Q: **Lo siento, Maribel.** **Es una manía que tengo. **-Quinn se disculpó y subió las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de Santana.

A la rubia no le tuvieron que indicar el camino. Conocía la casa de la morena a la perfección. En ese tiempo que habían sido amigas, Quinn había ido muchas veces a aquel lugar. Era un sitio donde podía escapar un poco de todo cuando necesitaba alguien que la ayudara y le prestara un hombro para llorar.

Antes de llegar, oyó unos ruidos procedentes de la habitación a la que tenía que entrar. Para evitar ver algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse, prefirió tocar a la puerta y anunciarse.

Q: **San, soy Quinn. ¿Puedo pasar o estáis haciendo algo inapropiado?**

S: **¿Eres tonta o qué? Pasa, Q.** -la rubia abrió la puerta y vio a las dos chicas con mandos de la videoconsola de la morena en la mano.- **Estábamos jugando a un videojuego mientras te esperábamos. No somos tan idiotas de acostarnos sabiendo que mi madre está abajo y que tú estabas a punto de llegar. ¿A quién se le ocurriría eso?**

Q: **Hace dos meses vine y sí que lo estabais haciendo.**

B: **Ese día no sabíamos que venías, Q.**

Q: **Está bien, me lo creo. **

S: **En fin, Q. Tú nos has citado aquí así que sácanos de la duda.**

B: **Sí. Llevo todo el día intentando saber qué podría ser pero no encuentro una respuesta coherente.**

Q: **Está bien. Será mejor que nos sentemos.** -la pareja se sentó en la cama de la morena con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando allí y la rubia se sentó en el puf del suelo pero acabó levantándose.- **Será mejor que os cuente esto de pie. Por si tengo que salir corriendo.**

S: **Quinn, me estás empezando a asustar. ¿Qué pasa?**

Q: **Es difícil de explicar.**

B: **Quinn, sabes que sea lo que sea te vamos a apoyar. Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?**

Q: **No sé si después de esto seguirá siendo así.** -las dos amigas se quedaron con cara de sorpresa.- **No digáis nada. Mejor os lo cuento ya.** -la rubia cogió aire y empezó su relato.- **Hace un par de meses, mientras aún estaba saliendo con Puck, estuve hablando con alguien de mi pasado. Sin querer, besé a esa persona. Desde entonces, no he podido dejar de pensar en aquello. Hablé con mi hermana y me aclaró todo. Rompí con Puck. Hace un mes empezamos a salir. Ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia oficialmente. -las dos chicas se habían quedado de piedra.**

S: **Q, ¿has dicho novia?**

Q: **Sí, Santana. Estoy saliendo con una chica. ¿Os molesta?**

B: **¿Por qué debería? Nosotras también estamos juntas. No hay nada malo, Q. Solo es extraño.**

S: **Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte quién es?**

Q: **Ese es el tema San. Por quién es no os había dicho nada. No os cae bien esa persona, ni es popular como nosotras. Sin embargo, si no la aceptáis como mi novia, estoy dispuesta a dejar de ser la vuestra. Estoy enamorada de ella y no voy a cambiarla por nada.**

S:** No entiendo nada, Quinn. ¿Quién es?**

B: **Es Rachel Berry, ¿verdad, Quinn?**

Q: **Sí, Brittany. Es ella. Y si no queréis volver a ser mis amigas lo aceparé.** **Pero no me pidáis que la deje porque no lo haré. No esta vez. Ya la dejé escapar y no lo voy a volver a hacer.** -toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir.

S: **Por un lado quiero apoyarte, Quinn. Eres nuestra amiga y siempre te vamos a respetar en lo que decidas, sea bueno o malo. Nosotras solo te podemos aconsejar. **

B: **Sin embargo, en este caso, estamos hablando de Rachel Berry, la chica menos popular del instituto.**

Q: **Eso no es del todo cierto. Os recuerdo que es la capitana del equipo de fútbol y, desde que dejó a Finn, la gente la ha empezado a mirar. Vi a Puck hablar con ella en los campos de fútbol el otro día hablando animadamente.**

B: **Bueno, eso no significa que sea popular.**

Q: **Os lo he dicho, no me hagáis elegir porque me quedaré con ella. Es vuestra decisión. **

Las dos animadoras no sabían que hacer o decir. Quinn les estaba dando un ultimátum. Se quedaba con Rachel pasara lo que pasara. Al final, fue la morena la que habló.

S: **Danos algo de tiempo, ¿vale? Pero, por el momento, no te veas con ella por los pasillos.**

Q: **Os doy una semana. Ni un día más ni un día menos. El domingo que viene como muy tarde me tenéis que dar una respuesta.**

Y sin más que decir, Quinn se fue de la casa de Santana. Nada más salir, cogió su teléfono y llamó a su novia.

_R: __**¡Hola, Quinnie!**_

_Q: __**¡Hola, cielo! ¿Y ese apodo?**_

_R: __**¿No te gusta? Se me ocurrió hace un rato hablando con Kurt, me encanta.**_

_Q: __**A mí también me gusta.**_

_R: __**En fin, ¿qué tal con Santana y Brittany?**_

_Q: __**La verdad, no ha ido tan bien como me hubiera gustado pero tampoco tan mal del todo.**_

_R: __**Cuéntame.**_

_Q: __**Pues les he contado que era feliz con una chica y lo han aceptado. Lo que no les ha hecho gracia es que esa chica seas tú.**_

_R: __**No me extraña nada. ¿Por qué les tendría que haría gracia que la chica más pringada del instituto estuviera con la más popular que es además su mejor amiga? **_

_Q: __**No es cierto, tú no eres una pringada. Yo no me fijo en pringados.**__ -las dos rieron.- __**Me han dicho que les dé tiempo para pensarse que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Y que, de momento, no le diga a nadie que somos pareja.**_

_R: __**Quinn, no me hagas esto. No quiero seguir ocultándoselo ni a mis padres ni a mis amigos.**_

_Q: __**A tus padres se lo podemos decir ahora mismo si quieres. En cuanto a tus amigos...**__ -la rubia tardó un par de segundos en contestar.- __**está bien, puedes decírselo pero tendrán que callarse por el momento. Solo dame una semana.**_

_R: __**Está bien, lo haré. Pero tienes que venir ahora mismo a mi casa.**_

_Q: __**¿Para?**_

_R: __**Contárselo a mis padres. Yo no soy tan valiente como tú. Te necesito a mi lado para esto.**_

_Q: __**Está bien, voy para allá.**_

_R: __**Gracias, Q. Te quiero.**_

_Q: __**Y yo a ti. Enseguida nos vemos.**_

Quinn se apresuró a llegar cuanto antes a casa de Rachel. Llevaba todo el día sin verla y, a pesar de haber hablado con ella dos veces por teléfono, la echaba de menos. _"Te estás volviendo una pastelosa enamorada, Fabray", _se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando llegó y llamó a la puerta, una emocionada castaña le saltó encima. Acercó su cara a su oído y le dijo.

Q: **¡Hola, mi vida!** -se separó un poco de su chica pero sin soltarla de sus brazos.- **Veo que tú también me has echado de menos.**

R: **Sí, totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Es una tortura no verte.**

Q: **¿Pero si nos vimos anoche?**

R: **Me da igual. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. -las dos rieron.- Pasa. Mis padres están en la sala.**

Las dos se encararon a la sala de estar de la casa. Cuando entraron, los padres de la castaña se extrañaron al ver a la rubia allí.

H: **¿Qué está haciendo Quinn aquí?**

L: **Has dicho que la primera...**

R: **Persona que entrara en esta casa sería con quien estoy saliendo. Sí, papá, se lo que he dicho.** -la castaña cogió la mano de su novia.- **Papás, Quinn y yo estamos saliendo. Ella es mi novia.**

Toda la estancia se quedó en silencio. Quinn decidió hablar.

Q: **Sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo no merezco nada. He hecho a Rachel derramar muchas lágrimas por mí y sé que no voy a recuperar su confianza tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a intentar demostrarles que estoy completamente enamorada de su hija y que de verdad quiero estar con ella. ¿Qué me dicen?**

H: **Quinn, la verdad es que me impresiona que mi hija está saliendo con una chica. Segundo, me sorprende que esa persona seas tú. Tercero, no te lo voy a poner fácil pero te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Espero que no la desaproveches porque no habrá más. Si mi hija es feliz contigo, entonces lo aceptamos. Pero espero que me hagas tragarme mis palabras.**

Q: **No se preocupe, señor Berry, lo haré. **

L: **Deja de llamarnos así, nos hace sentir mayores. ¿Por qué no empezamos esta recuperación de confianza por una cena en familia?**

Los padres de la castaña se fueron dejando solas a las chicas.

R: **Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a mis padres. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.** -le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Q: **Espero que no sean muy duros conmigo.**

R: **No lo serán. Soy su hija del alma, no harán nada que yo no quiera. **

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que estuvo la cena. Hablaron de la corta relación de las chicas durante ésta y Quinn se tranquilizó un poco más. Iba a ser fácil ganarse la confianza de los señores Berry de nuevo. Después de cenar, como ya era tarde, le dijeron a la rubia que se quedara a dormir.

L: **Dormiréis en** **la misma habitación pero quiero la puerta abierta.**

R: **Pero papi...**

H: **Nada de peros. **

Q: **Tus padres tienen razón.** -se dirigió a los padres de su novia.- **No se preocupen. Será como manden.**

Las chicas se cambiaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

R: **Hoy te has portado increíble. Te quiero mucho.**

Q: **Y yo a ti. Mañana será un nuevo y mejor día. **-le dio un beso que querían alargar pero una tos procedente del pasillo hizo que se separaran. Se tumbaron y se abrazaron.

R: **Buenas noches, Quinn.**

Q:** Buenas noches, Rachel.**

Y al poco rato se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

_¡Qué monas que son juntas! ¿No lo creéis?_

_Bueno, esperemos que Santana y Brittany acepten a Rachel como la novia de Quinn. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo._

_**Capítulo 18: Temas solucionados**_

_**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 5**_

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	20. Chapter 18

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Puntual como siempre, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí escribirla._

_Comento que solo me queda un capítulo por escribir y que la historia acabará en el capítulo 26. Luego habrá un epílogo con salto temporal._

_Gracias una vez más a todos los que dejan sus reviews y los que habéis dado a follow o fav. No sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que hay un grupo de gente que me lleva apoyando todo este tiempo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecéroslo._

_Y nada más. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Temas solucionados**

Había pasado una semana desde que las chicas les habían dicho a sus padres y a las amigas de la rubia lo que pasaba entre ellas. El mismo lunes, Rachel les había contado a sus amigos toda la vedad. Ahora que la castaña lo recordaba, se reía de la situación.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban todos en los vestuarios de las chicas. Ya habían acabado el entrenamiento de fútbol. Kurt y Blaine se habían esperado hasta que las chicas terminaran de ducharse para entrar. Solo quedaban ellos cinco en aquellos vestuarios, o eso creían.

T: **Bueno, Rach. Llevas todo el día misteriosa. También nos tienes que contar lo que te quedaste a medias el viernes.**

M: **No la atosigues, Tina. Rachel, ¿por qué no nos dices por qué nos has citado aquí?**

R: **Tenéis razón. He estado rara últimamente pero todo tiene una explicación.** -la castaña cogió aire antes de seguir.- **Estoy enamorada, chicos.**

Bl: **Eso es precioso, Rach. Pero dinos, ¿quién es el afortunado?**

R: **Bueno, aquí está el problema. Prometedme que sea quien sea me apoyaréis.**

T: **Nos estás asustando. Ves al grano.**

R: **Pasa.** -los chicos se extrañaron pero, cuando vieron a una rubia de ojos verdes, no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos como platos.- **Sé que esto es de locos pero ha sido inevitable, ninguna de las dos sabía que esto pasaría.**- Rachel cogió la mano de la rubia.- Quinn y yo somos pareja.

Se hizo el silencio en aquella sala. Tina, Blaine y Mercedes estaban de piedra. Después de casi un minuto en silencio, Kurt habló.

K: **Yo ya os dije que, mientras tú, Rachel, seas feliz y tú, Quinn, no le hagas sufrir, yo os apoyo.**

Bl: **¿Tú lo sabías?**

K: **Me enteré ayer. Pero Rachel me dijo que os lo diría hoy así que no lo dije por eso.**

R: **Bueno, ¿qué me decís?**

T: **Rachel, yo...**

Q: **Escuchad, sé que no os gusta que esté con Rachel después de todo lo que os he hecho pasar. Pero estoy intentando cambiar. Estoy dispuesta a dejar de ser popular solo por estar con Rachel. Y también a demostraros que merezco estar con ella porque de verdad estoy enamorada de ella. Solo necesito que me deis una oportunidad.**

Rachel tenía los ojos vidriosos. La manera en la que Quinn se estaba enfrentando a sus amigos era honorable. Después de haberlos hecho pasar por todo desde que entraron en el instituto, verla arrepentirse, o al menos en cierta parte, de todo era muy valiente.

M: **Si la enana es feliz contigo yo no pondré objeción.**

T: **Yo tampoco. Pero cuídala bien, Fabray.**

Bl: **Te estaremos vigilando.**

Q: **Antes de que os vayáis, necesito saber que no se lo diréis a nadie más. Necesito que esperéis un poco. No habléis de esto en el instituto ni con nadie más, por favor.**

M: **¿Tú apoyas esto, Rachel?**

R: **No me agrada esto pero solo será una semana.** -se giró y miró a los ojos a la rubia.- **Si esperé un mes para que me pidiera salir, puedo esperar una semana más a hacerlo público.**

T: **Está bien, Fabray. No diremos nada.**

Q: **Espero poder confiar en vosotros. **

Bl: **Tendrás que hacerlo igual que nosotros vamos a intentar confiar en ti.**

Q:** Tendremos que llevarnos bien por Rachel. **

M: **En algo estamos de acuerdo por una vez.**

R: **Me alegra que así sea.**

T: **Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana, Rach.** -se giró un poco para mirar a la rubia.- **Adiós, Fabray.**

Q: **Adiós. Hasta mañana.**

Así, uno a uno todos fueron saliendo de los vestuarios despidiéndose de ambas. Kurt se retrasó un poco más de la cuenta.

K: **Yo también me voy que me tiene que llevar Blaine a casa. Hasta mañana, Rach.** -se acercó a la castaña y le dio un cálido abrazo. Se separó de ésta y dirigió su mirada a la rubia.- **Adiós, Quinn. **-le tendió su mano para que se la estrechara. La rubia se la correspondió. Soltando por primera vez la mano de Rachel.

Q: **Hasta mañana, Kurt. Te tengo que agradece por haber sido paciente conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo.**

K: **Me compensara si te portas bien con Rachel, nada más.**

Q: **Te** **prometo que haré lo posible para que así sea.** -dijo esto volviendo a coger la mano de la castaña.

K: **Más te vale, Fabray. Si no la ira Hummel caerá sobre ti.**

FIN FLASHBACK

Q: **¿En qué piensas, cielo?**

R: **En el día que le dijimos a mis amigos lo nuestro.**

Q: **Fue una situación bastante rara.**

R: **Yo diría que hasta un poco cómica.**

Q: **Totalmente de acuerdo.** -las dos rieron ante esto.- **Pero no tanto como cuando viniste a cenar con mis padres el viernes. **

FLASHBACK

Quinn iba por los pasillos del instituto sola. Había perdido de vista a Brittany y a Santana que, según su opinión, deberían estar encerradas en los baños tratando de devorarse la una a la otra. Por esta razón, la rubia había aprovechado la ocasión para poder acercarse a su novia. Se dirigió al pasillo donde la castaña tenía su taquilla. Para que todo fuera un poco menos sospechoso, la rubia simulo chocarse con Rachel. Aprovechando esto, Quinn metió un papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su novia.

Q: **¡Mira por dónde vas, Berry!** -gritó Quinn pareciendo enfadada. Le guiñó un ojo y se señaló al costado indicándole a la castaña que tenía ahí un papel.

Rachel entendió a la perfección el movimiento de su novia. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, así que no le venía de nuevo. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta cogiendo el pequeño papel. Abrió la nota y la leyó:

_"Te espero donde siempre a la hora de siempre. Te quiere. Q"_

Rachel solo pudo sonreír y esperar con ganas que llegara la hora del descanso. Las dos clases que le quedaban se le hicieron eternas. Cuando sonó el timbre, la castaña salió disparada hacia los baños de la otra punta del instituto. Solo tardó un par de minutos pero, cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, Quinn ya la estaba esperando.

Q: **¡Hola, ciel...** -y no pudo emitir ningún sonido más porque la boca de su novia se lo había impedido. Había necesidad en aquel beso. En un pequeño despiste de la rubia, la castaña coló su lengua en la boca de ésta. Aquello se les empezaba a ir de las manos pero ninguna de las dos paró. Cuando se les acabó el aire, Quinn se separó un poco, juntando su frente con la de Rachel.

R: **¡Hola, mi vida!** -dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Q: **Vaya forma de saludarme. Espero que sea así siempre. **-las dos rieron con más ganas.

R: **Bueno, tú me has citado aquí.** -se separó un poco de ella pero si dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- **¿Querías algo?**

Q: **¿No puedo querer ver a mi novia de vez en cuando?** -la castaña la miró de manera acusatoria levantando la ceja como solía hacer la rubia.-** Está bien, me has pillado. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi padre quería que te llevara a cenar? **

R: **Me acuerdo de eso. ¿Qué pasa?**

Q: **Querían que te preguntara si quieres venir a cenar el viernes. Si no tienes planes, claro.**

R: **No, no tengo planes. Pero me da un poco de pánico tu padre.**

Q: **Cielo, no te preocupes por él. Mi padre podrá ser un poco duro pero no contigo. Te conoce de toda la vida, no te va a atacar a preguntas. Solo quiere que a su hijita no le hagan daño. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?**

R: **Está bien, acepto. No tengo nada que hacer el viernes.**

Q: **Genial. Y ahora... **-atrajo a su chica más cerca de su cuerpo con sus manos en la cintura de ésta.- **te apetece que utilicemos la lengua para cosas más...interesantes.**

R: **Me encantaría.** -y cerraron la poca distancia que separaba sus labios.

Ya era viernes y Rachel se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su novia con unos pantalones negros bastante formales y una americana del mismo color para dar color con una camiseta rosa y unas botas de color marrón. Quinn abrió la puerta. Ésta había optado por una falda negra y una blusa blanca con unas botas de tacón bajo.

Q: **Estás preciosa, Rach.** -la hizo pasar dándole un beso en la mejilla.

R: **Tú me sobrepasas en belleza, cielo.**

J: **Hola, Rachel.** -la madre de la rubia apareció en el hall de la casa seguida de su marido. Le dio un abrazo a la castaña.- **Me alegro de verte.**

Ru: **Hola, Rachel. Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí.** -imitó la acción de su mujer.

R: **Gracias, señ... **-pero antes de poder continuar, Judy le interrumpió.

J: **Ni se te ocurra llamarnos así. Por nuestros nombres como siempre, Rachel.**

R: **Perdón, Judy.**

Ru: **Y ya que estás aquí, vamos al salón. A la cena aún le falta un poco.**

Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones, cada pareja compartiendo uno. Rachel seguía un poco tensa.

J: **¿Estás tensa, Rachel?**

Q: **Es que tiene un poco de miedo de lo que le podáis decir.**

Ru: **Nos conocemos desde siempre.**

R: **Si, pero todo este tiempo he sido la mejor amiga de vuestra hija. Ahora soy su novia.**

J: **Para mí sigues siendo la misma Rachel. Seas mejor amiga o novia me da igual. Siempre vas a ser como mi hija.**

R: **Gracias, Judy.**

Ru: **Yo solo quería que se formalizaran las cosas. Nada más. Seguiremos tratándote igual que siempre.**

R: **Me alegra oír eso, Russel. **

J: **Bueno, ahora que todo esto ha quedado aclarado, vamos a cenar.**

FIN FLASHBACK

R: **Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿vale? No sabía cómo actuar.**

Q: **Lo sé, cielo. Pero la cena acabó bastante bien. **

R: **Sí. Me alegra que así fuera. Espero que esto acabe igual de bien.**

Q: **Yo también lo espero.**

Las dos chicas se dirigían hacia el parque que había delante de la casa de Brittany. Allí habían quedado con las dos animadoras para aclarar todo lo que había quedado en suspenso la semana pasada. Aquella vez, Quinn había preferido llevarse consigo a Rachel. La necesitaba allí en aquel momento. No tenía muy claro lo que le dirían sus amigas sobre todo aquello y tenía un poco de miedo. Por eso, Rachel era su mejor opción para tranquilizarse y habérsela llevado hasta allí había sido la mejor opción.

Llegaron allí al poco rato. Santana y Brittany ya las estaban esperando sentadas en un banco un poco alejado de la zona de recreativos. Cuando Quinn y Rachel se acercaron, las dos animadoras se levantaron.

Q: **Bueno, habéis querido quedar aquí y aquí es donde estamos.** -Quinn sostuvo la mano de su novia, agarrándola fuertemente en busca de confort por parte de la morena. Rachel le devolvió el apretón en señal de apoyo.

S: **Quinn, Britt y yo os hemos citado aquí para poder hablar tranquilamente, sin agobios. Y vamos a ir al grano.**

B: **Rachel, no nos hace gracia que estés con Quinn.** -la morena tosió.- **Vale. La verdad que es a mí la que no le hace mucha gracia. A Santana no le importa mucho. A mí no me gusta que estés con ella por tu popularidad. Sin embargo, he visto que Quinn está feliz contigo. Cuando empezamos primero no era ella. Y durante todos estos meses tampoco. Solo un poco antes de verano. Por todo esto, os doy mi bendición. Por mí no hay problema en que estéis juntas. Pero intentad no ser muy empalagosas en el instituto.**

Q: **Tú y San sí que lo sois y no pasa nada.**

S: **Nosotras somos la excepción, ¿vale, rubia?** -dijo en tono de burla.

B: **Era broma. Pero algo si te quiero decir, Rachel. No le hagas daño a Quinn.**

R: **Jamás podría.** -dijo mirando a su novia mientras le brillaban los ojos.

S: **Sois** **tan empalagosas que me dan ganas de vomitar. **

Q: **Esto es ser empalagosa.** -y cogió a su novia dándole un beso de los que quitan el aliento.

S: **Por favor, que estamos en un sitio público.** -todas rieron ante el comentario.

B: **¿Qué os parece si nos vamos todas a tomar un helado?**

R: **Me parece bien, no tenemos nada que hacer.**

S: **Bien, pongámonos en marcha.**

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron las cuatro chicas hablando de temas banales y del instituto. Cuando ya se hizo tarde, Santana y Brittany se fueron a casa de la rubia dejando a las otras dos chicas en el parque.

R: **¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a cenar y te quedas a dormir?**

Q: **Está bien. Llamo a mis padres por el camino y se lo digo.**

Llegaron al poco rato a la casa de la castaña. Sus padre ya casi tenían terminada la cena. Rachel les dijo que Quinn se quedaba a cenar y a dormir. No pusieron ninguna pega. Siempre hacían comida de más por si acaso. La cena transcurrió entre risas por parte de todos.

H: **Bueno, chicas. ¿Ya sabe todo el mundo que estáis juntas?**

R: **Hoy hemos ido a zanjar un tema que nos quedaba pendiente y, sí. A partir de mañana todo el instituto va a saber que estamos juntas.**

L: **¿Qué tema?**

Q: **Mis amigas.** -los padre de Rachel se miraron entre sí.- **No les hacía mucha gracia mi relación con vuestra hija así que les dije que tenían una semana para pensarlo. Si no lo aceptaban, ya no sería su amiga. Pero todo está solucionado, seguiremos siendo amigas.**

H: **Me alegra que todo haya salido bien.**

R: **Yo también. Al principio tenía miedo de que esta relación no llevara a buen puerto pero, al final, todo ha salido bien. **

L: **Espero que así sea. No quiero que ninguna de las dos tenga que sufrir de más en el instituto.**

Q: **Mis amigas llevan dos meses siendo pareja delante de todo el instituto. Al principio todo el mundo las miraba mal y algunos se metían con ellas pero luego la gente se fue acostumbrando y ahora las ven como una pareja más. **

H: **Bueno, ya es hora de que os vayáis a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día. **

R: **Está bien. Nosotras recogemos la cocina y nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches, papás.** -y se acercó a darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

L: **Buenas noches, chicas. Qué durmáis bien.**

Las dos chicas acabaron de recoger la cocina y de fregar todo lo utilizado durante la cena. Subieron a la habitación de la castaña y se dispusieron a dormir. Se colocaron la una abrazada a la otra. Antes de quedarse dormidas, Quinn le susurró al oído a Rachel.

Q: **Cielo, tengo miedo por mañana.**

R: **No te preocupes. Voy a estar ahí siempre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

Q: **Claro. Te amo.** -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

R: **Y yo a ti.**

Q: **Buenas noches.**

R: **Sueña conmigo.**

Q: **Siempre.**

* * *

_Bueno, dicen que después de la calma viene la tempestad. Pues eso es lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Se avecinan problemas para la pareja a partir de ahora. No quería hacerlo pero, si no, no tendría historia que contar._

**_Capítulo 19: Decisiones a tomar_**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: DOMINGO 8_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	21. Chapter 19

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Último capítulo de la segunda parte. Cerramos un ciclo con este capítulo. Solo os voy a adelantar de él que las decisiones nos pueden costar alguna que otra cosa importante. Y Quinn y Rachel lo van a descubrir aquí._

_A quien preguntó por los problemas, bueno, va a ser en lo que se va a centrar la próxima parte de la historia. Si no, no tendría qué contar._

_También, para quien me preguntó por ESO, comentarle que lea este capítulo. No digo nada más._

_A todos los que lleváis conmigo desde que empecé a escribir esta historia y a los que lo hacéis ahora, gracias de todo corazón._

_Y aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

___**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Decisiones a tomar**

Para las chicas, aquellos últimos meses habían sido increíbles. Su relación se había fortalecido al máximo. Al principio sus compañeros se habían sorprendido de aquella relación. Nadie en aquel instituto se podía imaginar como pareja a aquella dos chicas. Y la respuesta al por qué era que las chicas pertenecían a mundos distintos, nadie conocía su vida antes del instituto. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo todo el mundo olvidó la "extraña pareja" y se centró en otras cosas.

Por su parte, la popularidad de Quinn no había caído por su relación con Rachel. En realidad, la castaña, en aquel momento, era cada día más valorada dentro del instituto. Ella y sus amigos, ya que detrás de uno iban los otros. Todos eran mirados con respeto por los pasillos del J. Williams. Para ellos, todo iba mejor que nunca.

Además, cada una se había abierto completamente a la otra. Ya no había nada oculto entre ellas.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Era el cuarto mes que las chicas llevaban saliendo juntas. Para aquella noche, Quinn se había esforzado durante la última semana para que todo saliera perfecto. Sus padres aquel fin de semana no iban a estar en casa, por lo que aprovechó para preparar la mejor noche de sus vidas. Durante los últimos encuentros entre las chicas a solas, la tensión sexual se había disparado considerablemente. Ninguna sabía si se podría contener un poco más de tiempo. Pero tener el cuerpo de la otra para hacer lo que quisieras se estaba volviendo una tortura para las dos. Por eso, Quinn pensaba que era mejor acabar con todo aquello de una vez, por el bien de las dos.

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Rachel estaba en la puerta de casa de su novia, esperando a que le abrieran. Aquella noche celebraría con Quinn su cuarto mes juntas y estaba nerviosa. Aún no había llegado al máximo nivel con la rubia pero se notaba que ambas lo estaban deseando. No quería decírselo a Quinn por si la estaba presionando. Sin embargo, la castaña notaba que su novia también estaba esperando lo mismo que ella.

Quinn no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta.

Q: **¡Hol... Mi madre.** -la rubia se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a la castaña.

R:** ¿Qué pasa? **-preguntó extrañada.

Q: **¿Qué qué pasa? Que mi novia está preciosa. Eso es lo que pasa.** -la castaña simplemente llevaba una americana coral y unos pantalones negros pero para la rubia iba perfecta. Por su parte, la dueña de la casa llevaba un vestido corto veraniego que hacía ver sus perfectas piernas. Quinn hizo pasar a la castaña y le depositó un beso en los labios. El beso se tornaba cada vez más posesivo pero la falta de aire les hizo parar.

R: **¡Vaya recibimiento!**

Q: **¿Te gusta? Porque si la respuesta es sí voy a hacerlo siempre. **-dijo mientras iba acercando poco a poco su boca a la de su novia.

R: **Hazlo siempre.** -y cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellas con un suave beso.- **Bueno, ¿qué tienes preparado para hoy? El mes pasado te sorprendí bastante con mi picnic bajo las estrellas.**

Q:** Fue perfecto. Te lo curraste muy bien. **

R: **Todo lo que yo hago es perfecto. Y lo sabes. **

Q: **Lo que tu digas, creída. Vayamos al comedor. Pero te tengo que poner una venda en los ojos.**

R: **Siempre haces lo mismo, Q. ¿No puedes simplemente taparme los ojos con las manos? **

Q: **Esta bien. **-la rubia hizo que le había pedido su novia. La condujo hasta el comedor y le susurró al oído.- **Abre los ojos. La castaña obedeció. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar abrir su boca.**

R:** Quinn, esto es increíble.**

Q: **¿Te gusta? **

R: **¿Qué si me gusta?** -la castaña se giró a la rubia.- **Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí. Gracias. **-le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

decenas de Y es que Quinn le había preparado todo el comedor iluminado con la luz de varias decenas de velas. En el centro había una masa que también tenía una vela sobre ésta. En el centro, una mesa iluminada con una vela ya tenía servida la cena.

Q:** Me alegra que te guste. Y ahora, si me permites, cenemos. **-la rubia arrastró la silla hacia atrás para que la castaña se sentara.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Hablaron de todo tipo de temas. Había momentos en los que simplemente se miraban a los ojos sin intercambiar palabra. Y es que había momentos en los que no las necesitaban. Una mirada o una sonrisa para ellas ya era perfecto.

Después de cenar, las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del comedor. Habían retirado la mesa para tener más espacio. Habían decidido acabar aquella perfecta velada viendo una película romántica, perfecta para aquella ocasión.

Después de una media hora de película, la castaña, quien se encontraba sentada con la rubia apoyada en ella, empezó a acariciar el pelo de su novia. Quinn, ante esta acción, tocó con suavidad la pierna de Rachel de arriba a abajo y la miró a los ojos. Cuando los de ambas conectaron, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa. La rubia se acercó a su novia y la comenzó a besar. Al principio eran besos dulces y demostraban amor. Pero cada vez, la temperatura iba subiendo. Sus manos buscaban más, necesitaban más. Sabían que los besos ya no eran suficiente.

Quinn empezó a besar el cuello de Rachel. La castaña solo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio a su novia. Un gemido salió de su boca, ya no podía resistirse más. Se acercó a la oreja de la rubia y le susurró al oído.

R: **A tu habitación, Quinn. **-la rubia se separó un poco.

Q: **¿Estás segura?** -le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

R: **Completamente.**

La rubia no esperó más y la llevó escaleras arriba. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Quinn, los besos siguieron con más intensidad, si aquello era posible. La rubia comenzó a desprender a la castaña de su ropa mientras que esta última buscaba el cierre del vestido de su novia. Cuando se deshicieron de toda la ropa y quedaron en ropa interior, Quinn tumbó a Rachel en la cama. La rubia quería llevar el control de la situación. Se colocó encima de la castaña y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Allí dejó una marca, de la que más tarde su novia le reprocharía. Comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar al valle de los pechos. Rachel ya estaba completamente excitada y su novia no había pasado de su torso. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno. La rubia volvió a mirar a su novia. La castaña simplemente asintió, permitiéndole a su chica quitarle el sujetador. Cuando lo hizo, la rubia se quedó admirada ante la visión ante ella. Sin esperar más, los atacó. Con su boca estimulaba uno y con su mano el otro. Rachel aprovechó la ocasión para quitarle el sujetador a la rubia y estimular los pechos de su chica con sus manos. Quinn siguió bajando hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de Rachel. Quitó la última prenda que quedaba en aquel cuerpo y la suya propia. Antes llegar hasta el final, volvió a dar una mirada a la castaña para luego introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de ésta. Cuando esto ocurrió, Rachel se retorció. Sentía un dolor placentero. Quinn se acercó a su oreja y le susurró haciendo que se excitara aún más.

Q: **Juntas. **-Rachel no dudó e introdujo un dedo dentro de su novia.

La temperatura cada vez aumentaba más. Con otro de sus demos estimulaban el clítoris de la otra haciéndola retorcerse de placer. Finalmente, un segundo dedo se unió a la ecuación. Un grito de placer por parte de ambas recorrió toda la habitación indicando que juntas habían llegado al clímax.

Salieron de la intimidad de la otra y Quinn, quien aún estaba encima de su novia, se colocó a su lado.

Q: **Eso ha sido…** -pero no pudo continuar porque su novia la interrumpió.

R: **Te amo, Quinn. Ha sido perfecto. No podía imaginar a alguien mejor para mi primera vez.**

Q: **Yo tampoco. Te amo, Rachel. **-y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

R: **Creo que tengo ganas de más. ¿Otra ronda? **

Q: **Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. **-y siguieron haciendo el amor durante toda la noche.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses. El verano estaba a punto de terminar también. Las chicas se encontraban en España. El equipo de fútbol de la castaña había ganado un torneo nacional lo que las llevaba a competir contra equipos de otros países en allí. Quinn no se había querido perder la oportunidad de visitar aquel país y decidió acompañar a su novia en aquella aventura. También se habían trasladado hasta aquel país Kurt y Blaine, quienes no tenían ningún interés en el fútbol pero querían conocer otro nuevo lugar. Algo que sorprendió a todos fue que Santana y Brittany decidieron ir allí. La morena alegó que quería practicar su idioma, ya que en su país no solía usarlo y ella era latina. Como no, Brittany la había acompañado porque no se podía despegar de su novia.

El torneo se celebraba en Barcelona, o como llamaban los españoles, la ciudad condal. Allí habían acudido equipos de todos los países del mundo. El ambiente que se respiraba en aquella ciudad era de variedad de lenguas y culturas enorme.

Todos estaban disfrutando de aquella estancia en aquel país. Era algo nuevo para todos. Además, nunca habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos y aquello les iba a ayudar a conocerse mejor. Desde que la relación de las chicas había empezado, los amigos de las chicas se llevaban cada día mejor. Y aquel viaje iba a ser más motivo para llevarse bien.

Aquel día decidieron recorrer la ciudad condal para conocerla un poco más. En los días que llevaban allí solo habían ido a la playa y Quinn ya estaba harta. Quería conocer un poco de la cultura de aquel país. Su novia no le pudo decir que no y a los demás no les quedó más remedio que seguirla. Se hicieron muchas fotografías y pasaron una gran tarde todos juntos. Decidieron cenar en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para no tener que cenar en el mismo hotel siempre.

T: **¿Qué os ha parecido la ciudad?**

K: **A mí me está gustando mucho. **

S: **La verdad es que porcelana tiene razón. Barcelona es muy interesante. **

Bl: **Totalmente de acuerdo, no con lo del nombre que le has puesto a mi novio pero si con lo de la ciudad.**

B: **Ojalá este viaje no terminara nunca.**

M: **Una lástima que la final torneo sea ya mañana.**

T:** La cual vamos a ganar. **

B: **Vas muy confiada, ¿no crees?**

T: **Porque sé que vamos a ganar. ¿Verdad, Rach?**

R: **¿Qué decías?**

Y es que la castaña y su novia se habían pasado toda la cena cuchicheando entre ellas y diciéndose cosas no muy inocentes al oído.

S:** Por favor, buscaros un cuarto, rubia. No queremos ver cómo le metes mano al gnomo delante de todo el restaurante.**

Q: **¡Santana! ¡No llames a mi novia gnomo! **

R: **Además, no estamos tan unas obsesionadas con el sexo como tú.**

S: **Sois iguales que yo y la sabéis. Y es que una vez probado, ninguno puede escapar de él.**

Sabían que Santana tenía razón pero nunca se lo iban a reconocer. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, cada vez que podían, lo hacían. No con la frecuencia que lo hacían Santana y Brittany pero sí muy habitualmente. Aquello parecía que las había unido más como pareja.

Terminaron la cena y se dirigieron todos al hotel. Allí, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Quinn se dirigió corriendo al baño alegando querer darse una ducha rápida. Rachel no puso impedimento. Se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en su cama con el ordenador a esperar a la castaña. Diez minutos después, Quinn salía del baño. Rachel alzó la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con una visión que le nubló la mente. La rubia únicamente llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo.

R: **¿Y esto?** -Rachel aún no salía de su asombro.

Q: **Un regalo para mi novia. **-dijo mientras se iba acercando a su novia.- **¿Te gusta?** -fue gateando por la cama hasta posicionarse encima de la castaña.

R: **¿Qué si me gusta?** -Rachel se pasó la lengua por sus labios.- **Déjame demostrarte cuanto me gusta. **-y se lanzó a los labios de su novia. Ninguna de las dos dormiría mucho aquella noche.

* * *

Había llegado la hora del partido. Rachel estaba muy nerviosa. Ese partido iba a significar algo muy importante en su vida. No se lo había contado a sus amigos pero hacia unos días, un ojeador del FC Barcelona había hablado con ella. La quería aquel año en su club. La había visto jugar durante todo el torneo y estaba dispuesto a pagarle su estancia en Barcelona al menos dos años.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer. Ser futbolista era algo que nunca se había planteado. A ella le gustaba más escribir. Esa era su verdadera pasión. La tenía oculta porque sus padres pensaban que ser escritor era algo de uno entre un millón. Sus escritos los tenía todos en su ordenador. Escribía cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Pero nunca los daba por buenos porque pensaba que nunca sería escritora.

Sin embargo, aquella oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo le abriría las mejores universidades del mundo donde podría estudiar literatura y poder perfeccionar su técnica de escritura.

Dejó de pensar en el tema en cuanto pisó el césped del campo. Aquello era lo más importante para ella en aquel momento.

El partido fue muy intenso durante los noventa minutos. El marcador no se movió hasta que un fallo defensivo en el minuto 85 llevó a las chicas de Chicago a perderlo. A pesar del resultado, estaban contentas con su participación en el torneo.

Al sonar el pitido final, Quinn bajó de las gradas a buscar a su chica. Ésta la abrazó con fuerza.

Q: **Lo habéis hecho muy bien.**

R: **Lo sé. La lástima ha sido ese gol casi al final. ¡Qué rabia! **

Q: **Lo sé. Pero lo has hecho perfecto.** -la volvió a abrazar y le iba a dar un beso cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-Señorita Berry, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento en privado?

R: **Claro. **-se dirigió a Quinn.- **Enseguida vuelvo. **-le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó en compañía de aquel hombre.

A los cinco minutos, la castaña volvió con su novia.

Q: **¿Quién era aquel hombre? **

R: **Mejor te lo explico luego, ¿vale? Déjame que me duche.** -y le depositó un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

La rubia se quedó pensando en aquello hasta que Santana y Brittany bajaron de las gradas a hacerle compañía.

Un rato más tarde, todos se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del hotel. Rachel aún no le había contado a su novia quién era aquel hombre porque quería decírselo a todos sus amigos. Quinn pensaba que tenía que ser algo importante para que su chica estuviera actuando de aquella manera. Finalmente, la castaña habló.

R: **Chicos, tengo algo importante que deciros. **-Santana iba a hablar pero la castaña la paró antes de tiempo.- **Por una vez en tu vida, Santana, no me interrumpas. **-la latina asintió.- **El otro día un ojeador del FC Barcelona habló conmigo. Me dijo que quería ofrecerme una beca completa para estar aquí los dos años que me quedan de instituto. Quiere que juegue el año que viene en el femenino B. **-todos estaban callados, no sabían qué decir. Después de unos segundos, Kurt habló.

K: **¿Y tú qué le has dicho? **-esa era la pregunta que le rondaba por la mente a la rubia. Tenía miedo de lo que podría contestar la castaña.

R: **Le he dicho que me lo tenía que pensar. Hoy ha vuelto a hablar conmigo y me ha dado hasta que se acabe agosto para darle una respuesta.**

Bl: **Eso son solo dos semanas.**

R: **Lo sé. Por eso quería hablar con vosotros cuanto antes para pediros vuestra opinión.**

T: **La verdad es que el Barcelona es uno de los equipos más importantes del mundo y su femenino uno de los mejores de su liga. **

M: **Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Rachel. Te va a abrir muchas puertas.**

B: **Sin embargo, vas a tener que perder otras cosas para ganarlas.**

R: **Kurt, ¿tú qué opinas?**

K: **Siendo egoísta te diría que no aceptaras pero eso significaría no darte la oportunidad de que el mundo descubra el gran talento que tienes para jugar al fútbol. No sabría responderte, Rachel.**

Q: **¿Y tú, Quinn?**

La rubia había permanecido callada durante todo aquel tiempo. No había querido interrumpir a nadie en sus opiniones pero tampoco sabía que decir. La noticia que les acababa de dar Rachel era demasiado para ella por lo que se levantó, se disculpó con todos y se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegó, se tumbó en la cama y acurrucó. Al poco tiempo llegó una Rachel preocupada por la reacción de su novia.

R: **¿Por qué has salido de esa manera del restaurante, Quinn?**

Q: **No podía quedarme allí.**

R: **Quinn, por favor, no me des la espalda. **-la rubia se giró encontrando su mirada la de su novia.- **Pídeme que no acepte la oferta y lo haré. **-acarició con su mano la mejilla de la rubia.- **Eres la única razón por la que renunciaría a todo.**

Q: **No lo hagas, es tu sueño.**

R: **Sabes que mi sueño es ser escritora.**

Q: **Sí, como también sé que esta beca te puede abrir las puertas de todas las universidades del mundo.**

R: **Quinn, no quiero separarme de ti. **-la castaña había empezado a llorar.-** Te quiero demasiado como para separarme de ti.**

R: **Yo también te quiero con toda mi alma. **-dijo recogiendo algunas lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de Quinn.- **Pero quiero que triunfes. Y es a costa de no estar a mi lado lo aceptaré.**

R: **No voy a romper contigo ni loca. Somos fuertes y podremos llevar esta relación, ¿vale?**

Q: **Te amo, Rachel.**

R: **Y yo a ti, Quinn.**

* * *

_Sé qué vais a querer ahorcarme y cosas de esas pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. A pesar de que pueda parecer repetitivo de otras historias veréis que lo de separarlas, al final, traerá cosas que os gustarán, solo tenéis que esperar un poco. _

_Con este capítulo cierro, además, la segunda parte de la historia. Quería acabar como la anterior: un problema, hay que buscarle una solución. _

_Aviso, se avecina drama pero, como siempre digo, lo que es tuyo siempre vuelve._

**_Capítulo 20: Vuelve por Navidad_**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 11_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	22. Chapter 20

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Empieza la tercera y última parte de la historia. Hay un salto temporal con respecto al final del capítulo anterior de cuatro meses, estamos en Navidad. No os adelanto nada más._

_Esta va a ser la parte con más altibajos de la historia pero espero que os guste._

_Gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestros reviews y los que distéis fav o follow._

_Sin más que deciros, os dejo con el capítulo 20. _

* * *

_____**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Vuelve por Navidad**

Quinn no podía estar más nerviosa. Era 20 de diciembre y no podía estar más emocionada. En unas cuantas horas vería a su novia de nuevo después de casi cuatro meses. No podía creérselo. Toda la semana se la había pasado hablando del mismo tema. Sus amigos también estaban felices por el regreso de la castaña pero no estaban tan histéricos como la rubia. Sin embargo, era comprensible para sus amigos. No ver en persona a la chica que más quieres del mundo es muy duro.

Esa noche, Quinn no pudo dormir bien y se despertó antes de que su despertador sonara. Se dio una ducha para despejarse y se vistió. Desayunó poco y se fue con el coche, el carnet del cual tenía desde que había empezado el curso. Llegó hasta casa de Kurt y tocó el claxon. A los pocos segundos, el castaño salió y se montó en el coche. Aquellos meses, la amistad entre los dos se había fortalecido. Él era la persona que más la ayudaba y comprendía con el tema de Rachel. Él también la echaba mucho de menos, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

K:** ¡Buenos días, rubia! **-saludó el chico con una sonrisa. En ese poco tiempo que estaban siendo como buenos amigos, Quinn lo había conocido más y sabía que, detrás de aquella sonrisa, algo andaba mal.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa, Kurt?** -preguntó la rubia extrañada por su actitud y las considerables ojeras que llevaba el castaño.

K: **A mí nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?** -cuestionó el chico haciéndose el desentendido de la situación.

Q: **Sé qué te pasa algo. Dímelo, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.**

K: **Como me conoces, Quinn. Hay algo que pasa pero no soy yo el indicado para decírtela.**

Q: **Kurt, dime qué ha pasado. **

K: **Lo siento, pero no puedo. Vas a tener que ir a hablar con los señores Berry esta tarde.** -la rubia se empezó a poner nerviosa.

Q: **¿Qué ha pasado con Rachel?**

K: **Lo siento, Quinn. No puedo decírtelo.**

Q: **Pues si tú no me lo dices, serán los señores Berry quien me lo dirán. **-y la rubia pisó el acelerador cambiando el rumbo a casa de la castaña.

K: **¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clase!** -gritó desesperado el chico.

Q: **No tardaremos mucho, tranquilo.**

En pocos segundos llegaron a su destino, pues no estaban lejos de allí. En ese momento, Hiram salía de su casa y se dirigía a su coche.

Q: **¡Hiram!** -gritó Quinn desde su coche saliendo desesperada a por el padre de Rachel.

H: **Quinn, me alegra verte. ¿Qué tal estás? **-el señor Berry parecía un poco nervioso.

Q: **¿Qué ha pasado con Rachel? Sé que ha pasado algo. Dígamelo por favor.**

H:** Quinn, no es el mejor momento.**

Q: **Se trata de mi novia. Por favor, dígamelo. Se lo suplico.**

H: **Las circunstancias no deberían haberse dado así pero ha pasado. A última hora a Rachel la han convocado con el primer equipo femenino para un torneo en Japón. Rachel no vendrá a casa por Navidad.**

Q: **¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme de las cosas?** -la rubia se sentó en las escaleras del porche de la casa de los Berry. Kurt lo hizo junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros y el señor Berry se quedó de pie.

H: **Nosotros nos enteramos ayer por la tarde. Rachel te quería llamar pero el avión del equipo salía una hora después y le fue imposible. Lo siento mucho Quinn.**

K: **Debes entender a Rachel. La presionan mucho y le es imposible…**

Q: **Lo sé, Kurt. Solo me duele que no me lo haya dicho.**

H: **Iba a llamarte cuando llegara a Japón, que tiene que ser a tu hora del descanso.**

Q: **Está bien. Vámonos a clase, Kurt.**

K:** Será lo mejor porque entramos en menos de cinco minutos.**

Se despidieron del padre de la castaña y se fueron en dirección al instituto. Durante el resto del viaje, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra. Cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando aparcaron, cada unos se dirigió a su clase, ya que llegaban tarde. Durante el resto del día, Kurt no volvió a ver a la rubia pero tampoco fue el único. Y es que Quinn solo fue a las clases que tenía antes del descanso. Durante esos quince minutos de parón, fue al baño a esperar la llamada de Rachel. Cuando estaba a punto de sonar el timbre y Quinn había perdido la esperanza de que ésta se diera, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La rubia solo tuvo tiempo para contestar sin mirar quién era.

_Q: __**¿Rachel? **_-preguntó por si acaso se había equivocado.

_R: __**Quinn, perdóname. De verdad, yo no quería, pero me han obligado a quedarme...**_

_Q: __**Rach...**_

_R: __**...quería estar allí contigo porque te echo mucho de menos y...**_

_Q: __**Rach...**_

_R: __**...quería pasar estas fechas contigo y...**_

_Q: __**¡Rachel! **_-la castaña se asustó y calló.- _**Eres demasiado dramática. No estoy enfadada contigo. Entiendo que tus obligaciones con el club y que debes estar allí. Solo me duel**__e __**que me haya enterado la última.**_

_R: __**Lo siento mucho. Te iba a llamar pero tuve que hacer la maleta e ir al aeropuerto en una hora. Solo pude llamar a mis padres.**_

_Q: __**Y a Kurt. **_-dijo con un poco de enfado.

_R: __**Él estaba cuando llamé. Había ido a mi casa a prepararme una mini fiesta de vuelta a casa. **_

_Q:__** ¿Por qué yo no me había enterado de eso?**_

_R: __**Lo hicieron para que no sospechara nada porque tú me venías a recoger al aeropuerto. **_

_Q: __**Tiene sentido. **_-hubo un instante de silencio hasta que la rubia continuó hablando.-_**¿Qué tal es Japón?**_

_R: __**Si te sirve lo que he visto por la ventana del autobús y por la de mi habitación. **_-las dos rieron.

_Q: __**¿Qué te parece lo que has visto?**_

_R: __**Demasiado occidental. Parece Nueva York 2.0.**_-las dos rieron con ganas.

_Q: __**Te echo mucho de menos.**_-dijo con tristeza.

_R: __**Yo también, mi vida. Ojalá pudiera estar allí**__._

_Q: __**¿Te van a dar vacaciones algún día?**_

_R: __**Volveré para Pascua si todo va bien.**_

_Q: __**Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos. Te amo.**_

_R: __**Yo también te amo. Me llaman para cenar. Luego hablamos. Adiós, Quinn.**_

_Q: __**Adiós, Rachel.**_-y colgó el teléfono.

La rubia solo pudo sentarse en el suelo a llorar. Se quedó allí hasta la hora de la comida. Después sólo pudo ir hasta su coche y salir de allí.

Condujo sin rumbo fijado, no sabía a dónde ir. Aquella ciudad, que siempre le había parecido grande, ahora le parecía el doble de lo normal. Así que no hizo otra cosa que seguir conduciendo. Después de un buen rato en la carreta, vio un cartel a la derecha que la hizo meterse por aquel camino. Sabía perfectamente a donde llevaba: Romeoville Prairie. Aquel lugar fue donde la castaña la llevó en su tercer mes de noviazgo. Desde entonces, aquel lugar se había convertido en el favorito de Quinn. Le gustaba ir allí con frecuencia, sobre todo desde que tenía coche. Se sentaba en el césped y disfrutaba del perfecto paisaje hasta que se hacía de noche. Nadie conocía aquel sitio a parte de ella y Rachel. O eso creía.

-**¡Por fin te encuentro!** -dijo una voz detrás de ella. La rubia se giró asustada.

Q: **¿Kurt? ¿Qué narices haces aquí?**

K: **Buscándote. Desde que llegamos esta mañana al instituto no te he vuelto a ver. Ni yo ni ninguno de los chicos. Estábamos preocupados por ti. Santana casi llama a la policía, a los bomberos y a quien hiciera falta para encontrarte. **

Q: **Siento haberme ido de esa manera del instituto, pero no tenía ganas de estar con nadie. Quería pensar.**

K: **Entiendo que quisieras estar sola. Has hablado con Rachel, ¿verdad?**

Q: **Sí. La echo mucho de menos. -la rubia se abrazó a Kurt y lloró sobre su pecho.**

K: **Yo también la echo de menos. Si Blaine se fuera a la otra punta del mundo también estaría así o peor.** -los dos rieron. Quinn se separó un poco más relajada.-** He conseguido mi objetivo de hoy: hacerte reír.** -se quedaron callados por un momento.- **¿Nos vamos a casa?**

Q: **Claro. Pero, ¿cómo has sabido cómo encontrarme?**

K: **Rachel me trajo una vez aquí y me dijo que era un sitio especial para vosotras dos. **

Q: **¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Que yo sepa tu coche está en el taller. **

K: **En bicicleta. Pero no me apetece volver en ella, ya es tarde.**

Q: **Está bien. Súbela al maletero.** -así lo hicieron y volvieron a la ciudad. Pasaron el camino hablando de lo que harían aquellas vacaciones de Navidad. Pararon en casa de Kurt pero éste le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar. Pasaron por delante de la casa de Rachel. En ese momento, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Era la castaña.

_R: __**¡Hola, mi vida! **_

_Q: __**¿Rachel? **_

_R: __**Sí, soy yo. ¿No te alegra oírme?**_

_Q: __**Claro que me alegra. Es solo que me sorprende tu llamada porque allí debe de ser de madrugada.**_

_R: __**Es primera hora de la mañana. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? **_

_Q: __**La verdad es que ha ido mal sabiendo que no estás aquí. **_

_R: __**¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora mismo?**_-Quinn miró la casa de la castaña antes de contestar.

_Q: __**Lo que más deseo es que estés aquí conmigo**_**. **

Y, como si se hubiera cumplido su deseo, Quinn vio la sombra de Rachel en su ventana.

Q: _**Rachel, ¿estás en...**_-pero la llamada se había cortado. La rubia se dirigió a casa de la castaña y tocó al timbre. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Rachel muy sonriente.

R:** A veces los deseos se cumplen.**

Q: **¿De verdad eres tú? **-preguntó la rubia que aún no se terminaba de creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

R: **Créetelo. Estoy aquí. **-Quinn no aguantó más y se tiró encima de los labios de su chica. No se podía contener más. Habían sido cuatro largos meses los que habían pasado alejadas y ya no lo soportaba más. Ni se percató de que Kurt, quien había estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo, se había ido a su casa para dejarles privacidad. Más tarde la rubia se enteraría de que el chico estaba metido en aquel plan.

Ingresaron dentro de la casa. No dejaron de besarse hasta que la falta de aire las hizo separarse.

Q: **¿Están tus padres?** -preguntó sin separarse mucho de la boca de su novia.

R: **No. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotras solas.**

Q: **Entonces no sé a qué estamos esperando.**

La rubia cogió la mano de su novia y subió corriendo las escalera. Entró a la habitación de Rachel pero ésta la paró y la guió hasta la habitación de sus padres.

R: **Estaremos más cómodas. **-susurró en su oído, erizando la piel de Quinn.

Se separó de ella solo la distancia suficiente para que la rubia volviera a capturar sus labios en un poderoso beso. Rápidamente, las dos perdieron la ropa que llevaban hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Cayeron encima de la cama, Quinn tomando el control de la situación. La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia con desesperación, haciendo que la castaña gimiera de placer por aquellos mordiscos.

Eran cuatro meses los que no se habían visto y, por lo tanto, no habían hecho el amor en todo aquel tiempo. Durante todas aquellas eternas semanas, su deseo por la otra su fue incrementando poco a poco. Y, al tener a la otra allí, a su entera disposición, sus hormonas se habían disparado.

La dulzura con la que se habían tratado cada vez que habían tenido aquel momento juntas se acabó en cuanto Quinn, casi sin previo aviso, arrancó el sujetador de ambas y dejó completamente impresionada a Rachel.

R: **Parece que alguien me ha echado mucho de menos.** -dijo la castaña entre suspiros y gritos de placer.

Q: **No sabes cuánto. **-susurró la rubia a su oído.

Y no dudó en bajar por el cuerpo totalmente excitado de su novia dejando besos y pasando su lengua por aquellos trozos de piel que veía. Finalmente llegó al centro de su novia. Quitó la última prenda del cuerpo de Rachel y del suyo propio. Volvió a subir hasta la cara de la castaña para tomar sus labios de nuevo. La hizo incorporarse hasta quedar ambas sentadas en la cama.

R: **¿Estás segura de esto?** -dijo separándose de los labios de su novia.

Q: **Sí. Te necesito más que nunca, Rach. **

Sin más que decir, ambas se volvieron a besar y se acercaron la una a la otra hasta que sus centros quedaron perfectamente unidos. Parecían haber sido creadas para estar juntas porque la unión de sus cuerpos era perfecta. Las dos se movieron en sincronía hasta que, juntas, llegaron al clímax. Ambas se tumbaron a la cama agotadas.

R: **Eso ha sido increíble. Se nota que han pasado cuatro meses.** -la castaña rió pero la rubia no lo hizo. La futbolista se giró para quedar enfrentada a ella y verla.- **¿Pasa algo, Quuinn?**

Q: **No, claro que no, cielo.** -hizo una mueca, simulando una sonrisa.

R: **Sé que pasa algo. Por favor, cuéntamelo. **

Q: **De verdad no pasa nada. ¿Por qué te lo tendría que ocultar si hubiera algo?**

R: **Por miedo. No lo sé. Pero sí te conozco, Quinn, y sé que me estás ocultando algo. Soy tu novia, puedes contármelo. **

Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama, casi llorando. Su novia se colocó detrás de ella. Se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por su novia.

Q: **Yo no quise, simplemente pasó.** -dijo casi al borde del llanto. Rachel no entendía nada.

R: **¿Pasar? Quinn, me estás asustando. Sé clara, por favor. **-se sentó a su lado y la rubia comenzó a hablar.

Q: **Hace dos meses, Santana dio una de sus famosas fiestas. Estaba muy deprimida porque un día antes habíamos discutido por una tontería. Bebí demasiado y no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice aquella noche a partir de las doce de la noche.** -Quinn se quitó una lágrima que caía por su cara.- **A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza que me moría y en una cama que no era la mía. Reconocí el cuarto como el de invitados de la casa de Santana. Intenté levantarme pero un brazo me lo impidió.** -siguió llorando, las lágrimas casi no le dejaban hablar.- **Me giré y vi a un chico que no conocía. Del grito que pegué lo desperté. Le preguntó que había pasado entre nosotros y me dijo que yo había estado toda la noche tentándolo. Finalmente nos besamos y acabamos en aquel cuarto. Pero no hicimos nada porque me quedé dormida.** -Quinn miró por primera vez a la castaña, quien había permanecido callada durante todo su discurso.- **Te juro que estaba borracha y no quería hacer aquello. Pero te echaba de menos e hice lo que no tenía que haber hecho. Perdóname, Rachel.** -la castaña derramó una lágrima.

R: **Quiero que te vistas y te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa, Quinn. Tú y yo hemos terminado.** -la rubia quiso hablar pero Rachel se lo impidió.- **Ni se te ocurra hablar, ya has hecho suficiente. Coge tus cosas y lárgate. No te quiero volver a ver, Quinn. Te di mi confianza y, ¿así me lo pagas? ¿Casi acostándote con otro? No lo puedo consentir. Vete.**

Quinn le hizo caso. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Antes de irse, la rubia habló.

Q: **Espero que este no sea nuestro fin porque el amor que hay entre nosotras va a ser eterno y lo sabes perfectamente.** -y sin más, se fue.

Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa que tirarse en su cama y llorar. Acababa de perder al amor de su vida.

* * *

_Lo sé, soy mala. Pero, el que avisa no es traidor. Dije que se avecinaba drama y lo he cumplido. Quiero que sepáis que no me agrada nada tener que hacer esto pero, si no lo hacía, el final que tengo pensado para la historia no encajaría. Pero os prometo un final de historia redondo._

**_Capítulo 21: ¿Intento en vano?_**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SÁBADO 14_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_

_P.D.: El 14 es mi cumple así que, ¡espero vuestros reviews más que nunca ese día!_


	23. Chapter 21

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Sé que no ha gustado el drama que hubo en el anterior episodio pero todo tiene su explicación. Si no hubiera drama, al final todo sería muy monótono y os acabaría aburriendo la historia. Pero solo os digo que no va a durar mucho._

_Este fic tiene 26 capítulos más un epílogo y vamos por el capítulo 21. Os prometo que habrá final feliz. Hasta entonces, si no hubiera tensión, no habría interés en la historia._

_En este capítulo solo adelanto que habrá charla entre las chicas. Puede que sea el inicio para arreglar las cosas. Habrá que verlo._

_Gracias de nuevo a todos los que escribís vuestros reviews. Verlos solo me hace querer seguir escribiendo para complaceros. _

_Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 21. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_____**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: ¿Intento en vano?**

Ya eran las vacaciones de Pascua. Rachel volvía a casa después de haber estado otros cuatro meses en Barcelona. En todo aquel tiempo, Quinn y ella no habían vuelto a hablar. La castaña pensaba que todo estaba dicho y la rubia respetaba su decisión. Sabía que no había actuado bien y no le podía echar la culpa al alcohol, porque éste solo actúa tal y como quería la persona que bebe. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

A pesar de que los amigos de la castaña, excepto un poco Kurt, ya no quisieran saber nada de ella ni la quisieran ayudar, Quinn estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Rachel. Se había enterado, gracias al castaño, de que la castaña volvía aquel día a casa. Por eso, esperaba poder, de alguna manera, contactar con ella.

Para llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba a Kurt pero sabía que éste no la iba a ayudar. Por tanto, necesitaba a Brittany y Santana para aquello. Esa mañana, se despertó preparada para llevar a cabo su plan. Se había pasado toda la noche ideándolo. Solo necesitaba a sus cómplices.

Se levantó pronto y fue a casa de la morena. Sabía que las dos estarían allí porque celebraban su año y medio juntas. No las quería interrumpir pero las necesitaba. Cuando llegó y tocó al timbre, oyó las quejas de Santana por tener que levantarse de la cama. Cuando abrió, Quinn pudo ver que estaba bastante adormilada.

Q: **Antes de que te pongas a gritarme y a quejaste por haberte despertado te diré que sabía perfectamente que Brittany y tú celebrabais vuestro año y medio juntas pero os necesito a las dos.** -antes de que la morena hablara, la rubia la paró.- **Y es muy importante. Si no, no me habría enfrentado a la posible furia López.**

S: **Está bien, te creo. Pasa.** -se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.- **¿Has desayunado?** -la rubia negó.-**Tómate algo mientras Britt y yo nos cambiamos. Ahora bajamos.** -y subió las escaleras.

Quinn hizo caso a Santana y preparó algo de café. A los diez minutos la pareja ya estaba más o menos decente como para atender a la visita de la rubia. Cogieron una taza de café y se sentaron todas en los sofás de la sala.

S: **Espero que sea una muy buena razón.**

B: **Yo también lo espero porque no pensaba levantaría de la cama en todo el día.**

Q: **Es importante. Sabéis que hoy vuelve Rachel, ¿verdad?**

S: **Algo nos dijo Kurt. Pero, la enana no te quiere ver. Lo sabes perfectamente.**

Q: **Santana, sé que no me quiere ver. Pero lo va a tener que hacer.**

B: **¿Qué planeas, Quinn?**

Q: **Va a verme. Necesito que me escuche. Llevo cuatro meses como alma en pena. Esta no soy yo. Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella, no he podido estar ni un segundo sin pensar en Rachel. Es todo lo que necesito para poder vivir. Sin ella, he estado totalmente perdida estos meses. Quiero y necesito recuperarla. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Me vais a ayudar?** -se fijó en sus amigas y vio como a Brittany se le había escapado una lágrima.

S: **Después del discurso que nos acabas de dar no puedo negarme.**

B: **Yo tampoco.** -dijo secándose una lágrima que caía por su rostro.- **Dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

Quinn empezó a contarles todo su plan. Las tres amigas pasaron el resto de la mañana preparando todo lo necesario para aquella noche.

* * *

Por su lado, a las tres de la tarde, el vuelo de Rachel llegaba al aeropuerto de Chicago. Fueron a recogerla sus padres y Kurt. Al verlos, la castaña se tiró a sus brazos.

R: **No sabéis lo que os he echado de menos. **-dijo mientes se le escapaba una lagrima por su rostro.

K: **Y tú no sabes lo duro que es tenderé tan lejos. Quédate y no te vuelvas a ir.**

R: **Ojalá pudiera.** -salieron de la terminal y subieron al coche.- **¿Qué tal todo por aquí?**

H: **Nada nuevo, la verdad.**

L: **Solo que te echamos mucho de menos y la casa se hace muy grande sin ti.** -Rachel se acercó a abrazaron por detrás.

R: **¿Y qué tal todo por el instituto?** -preguntó dirigiéndose a Kurt.

K: **La verdad es que todo sigue igual que la última vez que estuviste. Pero cuéntanos qué tal te va por Barcelona.**

Rachel se pasó el resto del viaje narrándoles muchas cosas sobre su liga, el instituto, etc. También les comentó que se confirmaba la posibilidad de que siguiera un año más en el club con todo pagado.

Llegaron a casa de la castaña. Rachel se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado desde su última estancia allí. Kurt le ayudó a subir su maleta hasta su habitación. Se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar.

K: **Bueno, cuéntame, ¿has conocido a alguien interesante en todo este tiempo? **-preguntó yendo al grano.

R: **¡Qué directo eres! **-bromeó.- **Si quieres que te diga la verdad, sí. Hay mucha gente interesante por el mundo pero no estoy preparada aún.**

K: **Rachel, han pasado cuatro meses.**

R: **Lo sé. Pero mi cabeza no me permite abrirme a nadie más.**

K: **¿Sigues enamorada de ella?**

R: **¡Por supuesto que sigo enamorada de Quinn! Ha sido mi primer amor.** -bajó un poco la voz.- **Y yo pensaba que sería el último.**

K: **A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.**

R: **¡Me engañó, Kurt! Casi se acuesta con otro.**

K: **Estaba borracha y te dijo lo que pasó. Algunos ni lo habrían hecho.**

R: **Pero eso no quita que casi me engañara.**

K: **Quinn...** -quiso continuar la frase pero la castaña lo cortó.

R: **No quiero hablar más del tema. ¿Qué tal tú con Blaine? **-y no volvieron a hablar de la rubia.

Alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, el timbre de la casa de los Berry sonó. Los padres de la castaña abrieron la puerta. Se trataba de Brittany y Santana. Dijeron que querían ver a la futbolista. Subieron a su habitación y Rachel se sorprendió al verlas.

S: **¡Hola, enana!** -dijo dándole un abrazo.

B: **¿Cómo estás, Rachel?** -dijo haciendo lo mismo que su novia. - **Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.**

R: **¿Cómo sabíais que venía hoy?**

B: **Kurt nos lo dijo.**

S: **Y, para que veas lo mucho que nos importas, hemos dejado de lado nuestra mini celebración de año y medio para verte.**

R: **¿Un año y medio ya? ¡Vaya tela! Es mucho tiempo.**

B: **Sí. **-cogió la mano de su novia.- **Y sigo tan enganchada o más a ella que el primer día. **-Rachel y Kurt la vitorearon y Santana solo pudo sonreír.

S: **Te amo. **-y le dio un suave beso.- **En fin, vamos a celebrarlo en mi casa y así, aprovechando que estás de vuelta, la fiesta también será de bienvenida a casa.**

R: **Nada de eso. Es vuestro aniversario. Yo no tengo nada que ver.**

B: **Insistimos. Vendrá mucha gente. Va a ser la primera mejor fiesta del año desde año nuevo. **-Rachel negaba con la cabeza.- **¡Venga! ¿No nos querrás hacer el feo? **-Rachel lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

R: **Está bien. Iremos. ¿A qué hora es?**

S: **A las ocho. Venid cenados porque habrá mucho alcohol.**

K: **Yo no beberé mucho. Así controlo a Blaine. Porque pueden ir, ¿no?**

B: **Claro, cuanta más gente mejor. ¿No, Sanny?**

S: **Por supuesto. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a terminar de preparar todo. ¡Hasta la noche!**

Se despidieron y se fueron. En cuanto salieron de la casa, Brittany llamó a Quinn.

_B: __**Hecho. Todo está en marcha. Vendrá a la fiesta.**_

_Q: __**Perfecto. Gracias. Ahora, venid a ayudarme con esto. Pesa demasiado.**_

_B: __**Enseguida estamos allí. Hasta ahora.**_

* * *

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche cuando Rachel, acompañada por Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Tina, entraba por la puerta de la casa de Santana. Las fiestas en la casa de la morena eran bastante informales por lo que simplemente llevaba una blusa y unos vaqueros. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, Brittany y Santana se acercaron a saludarlo.

S: **¡Al fin llegáis! Pensábamos que os habrían prohibido venir o algo así.**

K: **No. Es que mi querido novio se ha tenido que peinar dos veces en casa de Rachel.**

Bl: **Todo tiene su explicación. Mi pelo estaba levantado por la parte de detrás porque la gomina que...** -lo interrumpieron para que no siguiera hablando.

T: **Si, si, lo que tu digas. Por cierto, felicidades a las dos. Es mucho tiempo ya juntas.**

B: **Gracias. Bueno, pasad y divertiros en la fiesta.** -se dirigió a Mercedes y, en voz baja, le habló.- **Sam está en la cocina. Me ha dicho que si te veía te lo dijera.**

M: **Gracias, Britt.** -y se dirigió hacia allí.

Y es que, desde que volvieron de Navidades, los dos se habían acercado a causa de tener que hacer juntos un trabajo de clase. Brittany, quien estaba en aquella misma clase con ellos, se percató de la atracción entre ambos. Ayudó a Mercedes con el rubio y consiguió una cita entre los dos. Desde aquel día, tres semanas atrás, los dos se estaban conociendo pero, tarde o temprano, serían pareja.

S: **¡Ah, Tina!** -dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la asiática.- **Mike ha llegado. Está en el salón con los del equipo de fútbol.**

T: **Gracias, Santana.**

Por su parte, Tina había conseguido que Mike la invitara a salir al principio de aquel curso. Habían pasado parte del verano juntos a causa de que sus padres tenían amigos comunes y habían acabado los dos en Seattle. Pocas semanas después de aquella primera cita, la asiática ya era novia del futbolista. Y, desde aquello, el chico, muchas veces, se juntaba con ellos en el instituto.

Todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos minutos, había sido observado por Quinn, quien estaba medio escondida en la subida de las escaleras. Cuando todos se dispersaron, le llegó un mensaje de la morena:

_"Todo marcha sobre ruedas. La enana está en el salón junto a los pajarita. Nos avisas cuando lo tengas todo. S"_

_"Perfecto. Tardaré un poco para que no se note mucho. Gracias por todo. Q"_

Quinn sonrió. Sabía que iba a conseguir su propósito. Lo que tenía preparado en la habitación del cuarto de invitados de la latina podría enamorar a cualquiera. Volvió a aquel cuarto y se esperó un rato para iniciar la fase final del plan.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en el salón con sus dos amigos gays. La verdad era que allí parecía más una sujetavelas que una amiga. Ellos no paraban de decirse cosas y, aunque intentaran meterla en las conversaciones, era difícil que no se sintiera como si allí no pintara nada.

Finalmente, se separó de sus amigos y fue a dar una vuelta por la casa. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió otra copa. _"Voy a necesitar más de una para poder aguantar la larga noche que me espera. No debería haber venido", _se decía la castaña. No sabía con quien pasar la noche. Todos sus amigos tenían pareja menos ella. Kurt tenía a Blaine, Brittany a Santana, Mercedes a Sam y Tina a Mike. Ella estaba completamente sola. "Ojalá estuviera Quinn", pensó. Pero rápidamente desechó aquel pensamiento. _"¿Pero qué dices, Rachel? ¿Quinn? ¿Enserio? ¿No hay nadie más con quién puedas estar?"._

Y mientras iba pensando todas aquellas cosas, no se percató de que alguien vigilaba todos los pequeños movimientos que daba la castaña. Quinn finalmente puso en marcha la última parte del plan.

_"Es ahora o nunca. Tráela. Q"_

_"Dame un par de minutos. Te la llevo en nada. S"_

_"Vale. Q"_

Quinn subió las escaleras y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en una de las hamacas que había en el jardín trasero de la casa de Santana. Alguien le tocó el hombro y la asustó. Se giró y comprobó quien era. Brittany.

B: **¿Qué pasa, Rach? **-dijo, sentándose

R: **Brittany. Me has asustado. **-dijo, con una mano todavía en el pecho por el susto.

B: **Lo siento. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal tu vida?**

R: **Nada nuevo, la verdad. ¿No deberías estar con Santana?**

B: **Está hablando con unos amigos suyos que no conozco. Además, te he visto aquí sola y he decidido venir a hacerte compañía.**

R: **Gracias.** -suspiró profundamente.

B: **¿Estás bien?** -se preocupó la rubia.

R: **No sé por qué, pero tengo la necesito hablar con alguien.**

B: **Cuéntame. Soy todo oídos.**

R: **La respuesta a tu pregunta sería no. No estoy bien. Desde que lo dejé con Quinn no he podido ver las cosas claras. No me puedo abrir a nadie. Pensaba que estando alejada de ella podría olvidarme de lo que siento pero no ha sido así. Sigo totalmente enamorada de ella y no la puedo olvidar. Pero tampoco olvido que casi se acuesta con otro estando yo a miles de quilómetros de distancia. No sé qué hacer.** -Rachel se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

B: **Creo que tengo algo que te puede ayudar a ver más claras las cosas.** -Rachel la miró extrañada.- Acompáñame.

Las dos se levantaron y Brittany la guió por dentro de la casa. Subieron al piso de arriba y la rubia señaló una de las puertas del pasillo.

B: **Entra y piensa.** -Rachel aún seguía confundida pero le hizo caso.

Entró en la habitación. Ésta se encontraba poco iluminada pero lo suficiente para ver con claridad. No había luz eléctrica, si no decenas de velas escampadas por toda la sala. No había nada más en aquel cuarto que dos sillas y una persona sentada en una de ellas. Cuando Rachel se percató de que era Quinn, intentó salir por la puerta.

Q: **No lo hagas, por favor. Déjame hablar.** -la castaña no se giró.

R: **No hay nada de qué hablar, Quinn. Está todo dicho.**

Q: **No todo. Por favor, déjame explicarme.**

R: **Lo siento, Quinn. Pero no.**

Q: **Dame la oportunidad de hablar una vez. Y si no te convenzo, te puedes olvidar de mí para siempre. ¿Trato hecho? **-Rachel dudó pero, finalmente, se giró.

R: **Ves al grano, Quinn. ¿Qué quieres?**

Q: **Siéntate y hablemos tranquilamente.** -la castaña obedeció.- **Voy a ser breve. Sé que no actué bien. No hice las cosas como debía. No puedo echar la culpa al alcohol porque no la tiene. Todo es por mi culpa. Y no quiero que hablemos con la intención de que volvamos a estar juntas. Simplemente quiero que estemos bien. No como pareja, si no como amigas. A parte de que fueras mi novia, también fuiste mi mejor amiga. Y eso es lo que quiero recuperar. **-como la castaña no hablaba, siguió ella.-** Primero, quiero que me perdones por la estupidez que cometí. Y segundo, quiero que me dejes intentar volver a ganar tu confianza. Quiero demostrarte que soy merecedora de ella. Y lo haré cueste lo que cueste. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Pero lo único que no quiero es volverte a perder. Que te vuelvas a alejar de mí como has hecho estos meses. Solo así podré ser yo de nuevo. Porque, no sé si te lo han contado, pero parecía estar en piloto automático todos estos meses. No era yo. Te he echado más de menos de lo que pensaba y ahora más que nunca sé que te necesito. Que te amo. Pero no te voy a pedir que volvamos a estar juntas. No aún. ¿Qué me dices?**

Rachel se quedó callada unos minutos. Estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que la rubia le acababa de decir en esos minutos. Ella había pasado por algo parecido durante todos aquellos meses. También había estado perdida durante todo aquel tiempo. Ahora, teniéndola enfrente, se daba cuenta de que había sido un poco dura con la rubia. No pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima por su rostro que Quinn, rápidamente, secó. Eso hizo tener un contacto visual entre las dos más duradero de lo debido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, Quinn rápidamente se separó. Rachel aprovechó para empezar a hablar.

R: **No sé qué decirte, Quinn. Cuando rompimos me prometí a mí misma que no te volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Pero creo que no ha servido de nada. Durante estas semanas, he estado pensando mucho en ti, en nosotras. No sé si la decisión que tomé fue la mejor pero no estoy dispuesta a cambiarla, al menos por el momento. Necesitamos algo así como un "tiempo de prueba". Te voy a perdonar pero ni mucho menos te voy a dejar entrar a mi vida tan fácilmente. Me fallaste, Quinn, y la confianza no se recupera tan rápido. Por eso, te propongo un trato. Seremos amigas, nada más que eso. Simples amigas. Seguiremos hablando por videollamada de vez en cuando y cosas así pero nada más. Deberás demostrarme con acciones que eres merecedora de mi confianza, como tú has dicho. Tienes todas las Pascuas para empezar a ponerlo en práctica. En junio y julio volveré unas cuantas semanas. Durante ese tiempo, tendrás que pensar en algo para volver a sacar mis sentimientos por ti. ¿Conforme?**

Q: **Es más de lo que puedo pedir.**

R: **Pues, si no tienes nada más que decirme, me volveré con mis amigos.**

Q: **Está bien. Yo me voy a casa, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. -ambas salieron de la habitación, Rachel decidió acompañar a Quinn hasta la puerta.**

Q: **Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí.**

R: **Claro.** -la rubia se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la castaña la detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- **Adiós, amiga.** -y se fue de vuelta a la casa, dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en la cara. Después de todo, aquel plan no había sido un intento en vano.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que Rachel da su brazo a torcer. Habrá que ver hasta qué punto estará dispuesta a ceder. Quinn le ha hecho mucho daño y las cosas no se arreglan tan fácil. Pero esperemos que haya una oportunidad para ellas. _

**_Capítulo 22: Nuevos comienzos_**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: MARTES 17_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_

_P.D.: Hoy es mi cumple, espero vuestras felicitaciones._


	24. Chapter 22

_¡Hola a todos!_

_En los reviews me han preguntado cómo puede haber un final feliz después de una infidelidad. Pues, muy sencillo: el destino de las chicas es la otra. Nunca se van a olvidar de su primer amor por mucho que lo intenten y por eso, siempre acabarán volviendo a la otra. De una manera u otra se pertenecen._

_Gracias a los que dejáis vuestros reviews. Siempre viene bien alguna que otra crítica constructiva._

_Poco más que añadir. Os dejo con el capítulo 22. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_______**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Nuevos comienzos**

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un sábado de vacaciones, pero Quinn ya estaba despierta. Aquella noche no había podido dormir mucho. Había estado pensando en muchas cosas, sobre todo en una castaña de baja estatura que la volvía loca. El día siguiente a aquel, la persona que más había querido en toda su vida se marchaba de nuevo. Y no la volvería a ver en un par de meses. "Otros eternos meses", pensó la rubia.

Aquellos días de vacaciones de Pascua, Quinn había intentado quedar con Rachel el máximo número de veces posible. Si no podía por cualquier razón, la rubia la llamaba para saber cómo estaba y preocuparse por ella. La animadora sabía que la futbolista se estaba haciendo la dura con ella, pero también sabía que ésta se había debilitado en un par de ocasiones. Se notaba que no había dejado de sentir lo mismo por Quinn. Por eso, para aquel día, quisiera o no, Rachel iba a quedar con ella.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha. Después de estar un largo rato bajo el agua, salió de la ducha. Se vistió y seco el pelo. Miró su teléfono, eran las nueve. A pesar de ser vacaciones, sabía que Rachel nunca fallaba a su rutina diaria, por lo que la castaña ya debería estar despierta. Sin pensarlo más veces, la llamo. Después de tres toques, cogieron el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

_R: __**Hola.**_-dijo con una voz adormilada.

_Q: __**Buenos días, Rachel. ¿Te he despertado?**__ -_preguntó al oír el tono de voz de la castaña.

_R: __**Pues la verdad es que sí.**_

_Q: __**Lo siento. Pensaba que habrías salido a hacer tu rutina diaria.**_

_R: __**Es que es mi último día de libertad antes de volver a Barcelona y quería dormir hasta tarde.**_

_Q: __**De verdad que lo siento, Rachel.**_

_R: __**No pasa nada. ¿Qué querías, Quinn?**_

_Q: __**Te llamaba para ver si podíamos quedar esta tarde. Sé que te vuelves a Barcelona de madrugada. Iba a ir a despedirte al aeropuerto pero no tengo como ir porque mi coche está en el taller. Así que pensaba que podíamos vernos antes de que te vayas.**_

_R: __**Esta tarde había quedado con los chicos. Lo siento, pero no lo puedo cancelar.**_

_Q: __**¿Y no podemos vernos ahora?**_

_R: __**No sé, Quinn. Ahora no me apetece.**_

_Q: __**Rachel, no quiero ser pesada, pero te vas esta madrugada y no te voy a volver a ver hasta por lo menos junio. No me hagas esto. Aunque sean quince minutos, déjame verte antes de irte. Por favor.**__ -_dijo casi en un tono de suplica.

_R: __**Está bien. En media hora nos vemos en nuestro parque.**_

_Q: __**Está bien. Y, Rachel. Me encanta que lo hayas llamado nuestro parque.**_

_R: __**Hasta ahora, Quinn.**__ -_y cortó la llamada dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Veinte minutos de que se hubiera cortado la llamada, Quinn ya se encontraba en aquel parque que tanto significaba para ellas. Se sentó en su columpio y esperó pacientemente a la castaña. Ya llevaba esperando veinte minutos y no había rastro alguno de Rachel. La rubia se empezó a preocupar. La futbolista nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio. Era la virtud que más gustaba a Quinn. Esperó cinco minutos más. Cuando ya estaba a punto de coger su móvil y llamarla, Rachel llegó casi sin aliento al parque. Se quedó agachada con sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

Q: **¿Qué te ha pasado? **-dijo levantándose de su columpio y acercándose a la castaña.

R: **Cuando he salido de casa y he ido a por el coche me he dado cuenta que se lo habían llevado mis padres por lo que he tenido que venir a pie y esto está muy lejos de mi casa. Además, ya llegaba tarde, por lo que me he puesto a correr. Siento el retraso. **

Q: **No pasa nada. Está todo bien. **-se sentaron cada una en sus columpio, viéndose a la cara. Estuvieron un tiempo calladas hasta que la castaña tomó la palabra.

R: **Bueno, tú has sido la que tanta insistencia ha puesto en que viniera. Así que supongo que tendrás algo importante que decirme.**

Q: **Simplemente quería verte. ¿No puedo? -preguntó haciéndose la inocente.**

R: **No me mientas, Quinn. Llevas todos estos días llamándome, enviándome regalos, mensajes, flores y demás. Ya te dije en su día que no iba a volver contigo.**

Q: **Y yo no te lo he pedido. Y, como ya te dije, lo único que quiero, de momento, es volver a ser tu amiga. Que me dejes volver a entrar en tu vida. Solo te he pedido eso. Sé que no es fácil de entender pero inténtalo. Eres la persona que más quiero en este planeta y no puedo separarme de ti. Solo el simple hecho de saber que te vas a ir otros dos meses a la otra punta del Atlántico ya me hace sentir mal. **

R: **Quinn. Entiendo todo lo que dices. Pero no puede seguir intentando algo conmigo eternamente. Hay mucha más gente por ahí.**

Q: **Pero yo sé que tú me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco a ti. Sé que estamos destinadas a estar juntas y no me voy a cansar hasta demostrártelo. Hasta volverte a enamorar. Pero las cosas se deben hacer paso a paso. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo te va la liga?**

R: **Ya te lo conté ayer por teléfono, Quinn. Y también hace tres días.**

Q: **Me gusta saber cosas de ti. Pues ya que me lo contaste te preguntaré por otra cosa. Cuando estábamos juntas empezaste a escribir un libro. Me acuerdo hasta de como se llamaba: Mi vida a tres mares de ti. ¿Qué tal va?**

Rachel se acababa de dejar muda. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello la rubia? Nunca le había enseñado aquel texto. Y si había conseguido verlo por alguna extraña razón, ¿cómo era que se sabía hasta el título de éste?

R: **Quinn, ¿cómo sabes que estoy escribiendo un libro?** -preguntó bastante extrañada.

Q: **Tú misma me lo dijiste y enseñaste una noche que me quedé a dormir en tu casa.**

R: No me acuerdo de nada de aquello. -la castaña hacía un gran esfuerzo por acordarse de aquello pero no había manera.- **¿Cuándo fue aquello? ¿Después de alguna fiesta en la que había bebido?**

Q: **Sí. Creo que fue una en casa de Santana. Una de tantas. Me dijiste que nunca se lo habías enseñado a nadie. Ninguno de tus escritos. Que eras demasiado perfeccionista como para exponerlos al mundo. Yo te propuse llevarlos a alguna editorial pero tú te negaste. Y poco después te quedaste profundamente dormida.**

R: **¿Te conté de que iba la historia? **-preguntó un poco asustada.

Q: **No, no lo hiciste, que yo recuerde. Pero dijiste que trataba sobre amor, nada más.** -Rachel suspiró aliviada.- **¿Debería saber algo más sobre ese texto?**

R: **No. Simplemente que es algo mío totalmente privado y no se lo voy a enseñar a nadie, y menos a ti. **-se cruzó de brazos y prefirió mirar al suelo.

Q: **Está bien, como tú prefieras. Pero no deberías de ser tan cerrada con lo de la escritura. Algunos de los escritos que me mostraste eran muy buenos. Y, si como tú dices, tu sueño es ser escritora, debes dejar que el mundo los vea.**

R: **No están listos aún. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Cuéntame algo tuyo.**

Aquel cambio de humor sorprendió a Quinn pero le empezó a hablar de cosas suyas. Después de un par de horas hablando, Rachel se disculpó con la rubia diciéndole que tenía que volver a su casa.

Q: **Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo una cosa más antes de que te vayas.** -Quinn dio un paso hacia delante, quedando muy cerca de la castaña. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.- **No podía dejar que te fueras sin un beso mío, aunque no sea donde de verdad quiero. **-la castaña se alejó un poco.- **Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos.**

R: **Claro. Adiós, Quinn.** -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Pero, de pronto, paró y se giró.- **¡Quinn!** -gritó ya que la rubia había ido hacia el otro lado del parque. La rubia se giró.- Puedes llamarme a Barcelona las veces que quieras.

Q: No dudes que lo haré. -sonrió como una boba enamorada y vio a Rachel alejarse. Iban a ser unos meses duros.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Rachel había vuelto a Barcelona para acabar sus clases y la temporada de fútbol. En aquel tiempo, las dos chicas se habían vuelto a acercar. No era lo mismo de cuando estaban juntas pero "algo es algo", se decía Quinn. También había intentado ir a la ciudad condal de visita pero tener los exámenes finales de curso le impidieron hacerlo.

Por su parte, Rachel tampoco había dejado de pensar en la rubia. Sabía perfectamente que ésta no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Le había dejado clara su intención: iba a recuperarla costara lo que costara. Y la castaña, a pesar de poner todo de su parte, le costaba hacerse la difícil. Se trataba de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, ¡cómo no le iba a costar si lo único que quería era tirarse a sus labios cada vez que la veía! Pero intentaba controlarse lo mejor que podía.

Ya era julio, lo que para ambas no significaba solo el inicio uno de los mejores meses del año, si no también lo que las dos llevaban esperando mucho tiempo: su reencuentro después de dos meses. Las dos estaban muy ansiosas. Pero si alguien se subía por las paredes era la rubia. No podía estar más nerviosa. Había esperado aquel día durante mucho tiempo y no se podía estar quieta. Finalmente, alguien la tuvo que traer de nuevo a la tierra.

S: **¡Quieres calmarte de una maldita vez! Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí solo de verte. **-gritó una morena desde la cama de la rubia.

Las dos se encontraban en la casa de Quinn. La morena sabía que la rubia estaría muy ansiosa por la llegada de Rachel a la ciudad por lo que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ir a apoyarla. Sin embargo, se arrepentía un poco de haberlo hecho.

Q: **Lo siento, Santana. Pero, ¿¡tú sabes qué día es hoy?!** -casi gritó como histérica.

S: **Es el día en el que vuelve la enana de Barcelona. Lo sé perfectamente. Llevas recordándomelo más de una semana. Cálmate de una vez.** -la rubia finalmente pareció tranquilizarse.

Q: **Lo siento, San. Gracias por tranquilizarme.** -se tiró encima de su amiga y ambas quedaron en silencio.-** Es que no sé qué va a pasar. No sé cómo me va a recibir Rachel después de este tiempo separadas.**

S: **No dude que la enana te quiere. **-Quinn golpeó a su amiga.

Q: **No la llames así. **

S: **Lo siento, es la costumbre.** -dijo, tratándo de disculparse.- **En fin, como iba diciendo, Berry te quiere y no lo va a dejar de hacer. Pero debes reconocer que en su día la cagaste y recuperar la confianza no es tarea fácil. Seguro que si yo engañara a Brittany no me hablaría en el resto de nuestras vidas. Y no la culparía porque yo haría lo mismo. Debes entender que necesite tiempo para todo esto. Debes volvértelo a currar como la primera vez.**

Q: **Sabes, San. No sé qué haría yo sin ti. Eres una grandísima amiga aunque pocas veces lo demuestres.** -dijo, abrazándola.

S: **Lo sé. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que tengo buen corazón o la bitch del instituto ya no sería tal.** -ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Q: **Sabes, tengo la idea perfecta para sorprender a Rachel hoy. ¿Me ayudas? **

S: **Para eso estamos, rubia.**

Q: **Genial. Llama a Brittany. Nos harán falta un par de manos más.**

Rachel acababa a llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago. Allí esperaba ver a sus padres pero no vio ninguna cara conocida. Siguió andando y encontró una nota apoyada en un banco a la salida de la terminal que ponía su nombre. Cogió aquel trozo de papel y le dio la vuelta.

_"No busques a tus padres porque no los encontrarás. Coge un taxi y ve a la dirección que te marca esta nota. Allí te espero. B"_

Sonrió como una boba. Creía saber de quién era aquella nota. Así que hizo caso a lo que aquella decía y fue hasta un taxi. Le indicó al conductor la dirección a donde debía dirigir y se acomodó en su asiento. No tenía ni idea de que se podría tratar lo que le esperaba en aquella dirección pero se había puesto demasiado nerviosa. Quería que aquel viaje durara lo menos posible para ya estar allí. Conocía perfectamente la dirección a la que se dirigía. Era el centro comercial al que ella y Quinn solían ir al cine de vez en cuando. Que fuera un sitio tan grande la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué se traía entre manos aquella rubia?

Llegó en menos de una hora a aquel lugar. Se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad, por lo que les costó llegar hasta allí. Cuando la castaña bajó del taxi no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Pero otra nota con su nombre la hizo coger el camino correcto.

_"Supongo que si estás leyendo esta nota es porque le has hecho caso a la otra en el aeropuerto. Éste fue el lugar de multitud de nuestras citas. Pero hay un lugar aún más especial para nosotras. Dirígete la heladería y pide el helado que más te guste. Allí sabrás por dónde continuar. B"_

La castaña no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia aquel sitio que le había indicado la nota. Cuando llegó pidió su helado favorito. Se lo dieron sin tener que pagar. Éste venía con otra nota.

_"Supongo que habrás pedido el de fresa y limón, ¿no? Aunque solías cambiar de vez en cuando, este es el que más te gusta. Pero si algo te gustaba del centro comercial era el cine. Ve hasta las taquillas y pide una entrada para la película que quieras. Es la clave para encontrarme. B"_

Rachel, simplemente sonrió y salió corriendo hasta la última planta del centro comercial donde se encontraban las salas de cine. Vio la cartelera y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la taquilla. Pidió una entrada para la última película de Harry Potter y se la dieron con otra nota.

_"Sabía que pedirías entrada para esa película. Solo cumple un último favor: gírate. B"_

Hizo caso y se encontró con una sonriente rubia. Simplemente pudo sonreír como boba.

Q: **Adoro** **tu sonrisa. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? **-la castaña negó, acercándose a ella.- **Pues déjame que te lo demuestre de la mejor manera posible.** -la rubia intentó atacar los labios de Rachel pero ésta no se lo permitió.

R: **Lo siento, Quinn. Adoro todo esto que has hecho por mí, pero aún es demasiado pronto.**

Q: **Claro.** -dijo, alejándose un poco.- **Lo siento.** -agachó la cabeza. La castaña se acercó y la levantó desde su barbilla con su mano.

R: **Pero eso no evita que puedas seguir teniendo estos detalles conmigo.**

Q: **No dudes que lo seguiré haciendo. Tenemos todo el verano, ¿no?**

R: **Por supuesto. Nunca es tarde para un nuevo comienzo.**

* * *

_Bueno, paso a paso. Avanzamos en la historia. _

_¡Cuenta atrás! Solo quedan 4 capítulos y el epílogo._

**_Capítulo 23: ¿Una nueva oportunidad? _**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 20_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


	25. Chapter 23

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Os traigo un nuevo capítulo puntual como siempre._

_Gracias a los que dejáis review y espero que os guste el tramo final de la historia._

_Sin más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo 23._

* * *

_______**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23: ¿Una nueva oportunidad?**

El mejor verano de su vida. Eso es lo que había pensado Quinn que iba a ser aquel verano. Sin embargo, algo imprevisto le había hecho cambiar de opinión al final de ese mes de julio.

Durante el primer mes de vacaciones, Quinn había intentado complacer por todos los medios a Rachel. La llamaba todos los días, se preocupaba por ella, le enviaba detalles cada día y demás cosas. Le estaba demostrando que quería estar con ella y que no se iba a cansar hasta conseguirlo.

Rachel sabía todo esto. Durante todo el mes de julio, que por el trabajo de su padre tuvo que pasar en su ciudad, intentó por todos los medios evitar lanzarse a los labios de la rubia. Cada vez que la tenía delante sólo quería probarlos. Habían sido muchos meses los que no habían estado juntas, y aquello la estaba afectando. Amaba a Quinn con locura, de eso no tenía duda. Lo único que la tenía preocupada era el hecho de que la rubia le volviera a hacer daño como ya había hecho una vez.

Era 25 de julio, lo que significaba que, aquel día, Quinn cumplía los 17. Se había pasado los últimos días muy ansiosa por aquella fecha. Sabía que la castaña era buena recordando fechas importantes, por lo que sería la primera en felicitarla. Sin embargo, al despertarse aquella mañana, no vio nada. Ni un mensaje, ni un cambio de estado, ninguna nueva entrada hacia ella. Nada. "No se habrá levantado aún", pensó. Por aquel motivo, se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Cuando salió de ella, se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a desayunar. Allí la esperaban sus padres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ru: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn!** -dijo su padre, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

J: **¡Felicidades, hija!** -se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte beso.- No puedo creer que mi hija ya tenga los 17.

Q: **Pues así es. Gracias a los dos.** -se sentó en la mesa y se empezó a servir el desayuno.- **Una pregunta, ¿alguien ha llamado o ha llegado alguna carta?**

Ru: **No, hija. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

Q: **Por nada. Simple curiosidad. **

Siguió comiendo su desayuno y hablando animadamente con sus padres.

Cuando había terminado y recogido la cocina, alguien llamó a la puerta. La misma rubia fue a abrir, encontrándose con sus amigas sonriéndole.

B: **¡Felicidades, Q! **-gritó la rubia, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. A Quinn casi la deja sin respiración aquel abrazo.

Q: **Muchas gracias, Britt. **-dijo, dándole una sincera sonrisa.

S:** ¡Felicidades, rubia! **-dijo la morena, abrazando a la cumpleañera, aunque no con tanto ímpetu como su novia.- **Bienvenida a los 17.**

Q: **Gracias, San. Me alegra que estéis aquí. **-entraron dentro de la casa y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala.

S: **¿Dónde están tus padres?** -preguntó intrigada.

Q: **Se han ido a comprar.**

B: **Seguro que olvidaron comprarte un regalo y han ido a por él.**

Q: **¿No confiáis que mis padres me tuvieran el regalo comprado?** -sus amigas se miraron y dijeron al unísono.

B y S: **Definitivamente no**. -rieron las tres a carcajadas.

Q: **¡Qué graciosas os habéis levantado esta mañana! ¿no?**

B: **Ya ves. En fin, tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. **

Q: **Enserio, no deberíais haberos molestado.**

S: **No ha sido molestia. Mis padres se han ido a Florida, así que tenemos la casa libre. ¡Fiesta en mi casa!**

Q: **Pero** **si en Chicago no queda nadie durante el verano.**

B: **Hemos llamado a mucha gente y han dicho que vendrían. **

S: **No todo el mundo se puede permitir unas vacaciones en la otra punta del país.**

B: **Y además, la gente se suele ir mas en agosto que en julio. Así que la fiesta será como otra cualquiera.**

S: **Con mis palabras: épica. **

Q: **Bueno, gracias por la molestia. Al menos os habéis acordado de mi cumpleaños.**

S: **La enana no te ha felicitado aún. **

Q: **No. Y no sé qué temerme: si se ha olvidado o no me quiere felicitar. No sé qué sería peor.**

B: **Aun queda mucho día por delante. Así que no desesperes.**

S: **Y ahora nos tenemos que ir a mi casa. ¡Una fiesta no se monta sola!**

Y las tres chicas se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Santana en el coche de la morena. Quinn agradecía que fueran en él porque el lugar al que se dirigían se encontraba bastante lejos de la casa de la rubia y, a pesar de que no le importaba andar, en aquella ocasión le vendría bien estar un poco más sola y pensar un poco. ¿Cómo Rachel podía no haberla felicitado aún? Ella siempre era la primera en hacerlo. Hasta el verano en el que Quinn se había separado de ella, la castaña le había enviado un mensaje. Nunca olvidaría aquel texto:

_"Aunque estés a millas de distancia o a kilómetros luz, aunque nos separen mil barreras o nos separe tu corazón, nunca olvides que tú eres mi razón para levantarme cada día. Nunca me olvides. Rachel"_

Cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras, se le ponía la piel de gallina. "Ella también es mi razón para levantarme cada día", pensó.

Pronto sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que la rubia estaba ausente:

S: **¡Ei, rubia! Estás embobada. ¿Estás bien?**

B: **Sí, hace un buen rato que no articulas palabra.**

Q: **Lo siento. Estaba pensando. **

S: **Deja de pensar en la enana. Seguro que se acuerda.**

B: **Seguro. Se acordó hasta del mío y a mí me conoce de poco. Así que no te estreses.**

Q: **Yo creo que no es eso. Yo creo que no me que no me quiere felicitar y punto.**

B: **No seas negativa, Quinn. Seguro que hay una explicación lógica para esto.**

Q: **Espero que así sea, Britt. Eso espero.** -dijo casi en un susurro.

Poco después, llegaron a casa de la latina. Entre las dos amigas de Quinn ya tenían comprado todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Solo faltaba colocarlo en la casa. Allí se pasaron toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer. Quinn tenía que volver a casa pero la morena la invitó a quedarse.

Pasaron el resto del día terminando de arreglar toda la casa para aquella noche. Quinn confiaba que las dos locas de sus amigas hubieran invitado a su, esperaba, futura novia. Para asegurarse, fue a preguntarles.

Q: **Una cosa, ¿habéis invitado a Rachel a la fiesta? **-preguntó a las dos.

S: **La que se ha encargado de las llamadas ha sido Britt.**

Q: **¿Has llamado a Rachel?** -preguntó directamente a Brittany, quien llegaba al patio trasero de la casa con más decoración.

B: **Sí.**

Q: **¿Y va a venir?**

B: **Claro. La hemos invitado para algo.**

Q: **Pues ahora no me cuadra nada. Como puede ser que sepa que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y no se haya dignado a enviarme algún mensaje o llamarme. No lo entiendo.**

S: **A lo mejor espera verte esta noche para felicitarte.**

Q: **No lo entiendes, Santana. En todos y cada uno de mis cumpleaños, Rachel me ha enviado un mensaje. Incluido el verano que no fuimos amigas. El año que la alejé de mí.** -dijo bajando la voz.- **En fin, a donde quiero ir a parar es que no tiene ningún sentido que no me haya felicitado.**

B: **Quinn, cálmate. Me vas a volver loca hasta a mí. **-se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la otra rubia, quien estaba sentada en una silla.- **No te preocupes, ¿vale? Seguro que hay alguna explicación lógica. Pero deberás esperar a esta noche para saberlo.** -Quinn respiró profundamente.

Q: **Está bien. Gracias, B.**

B: **Para eso estamos. **-se levantó de un salto.-** Además, todas sabemos que, a pesar de no estar contigo, Rachel sigue enamorada de ti. Lo que pasa es que se está haciendo la difícil para que no le ocurra lo que ya le pasó una vez.**

S:** ¿A qué te refieres, Brittany? **-preguntó la morena un poco extrañada.

B: **Como para no verlo. Rachel salió muy dolida después de vuestra ruptura. Por eso, yo creo que está esperando al momento oportuno para volver a salir. Y creo que ese no es aún. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.**

Q: **Nunca lo había visto de esta manera.** -dijo reflexionando lo que había dicho la otra rubia.

B: **Pues así es como ve toda esta situación Rachel. **

S: **¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?** -preguntó sorprendida la morena.

B: **En realidad no lo sé por palabras suyas. Simplemente la observación sirve de algo. Se nota lo que pasa. Además, si a mí me hubiera pasado lo de Rachel habría actuado así.**

Q: **Ya sabes, San. Ojito con lo que haces. **-las dos rubias rieron pero la morena se quedó con cara de pocos amigos.

S: **A mí no me hace gracia. Y tú, Quinn, no deberías reírte porque es lo que te ha pasado a ti.**

Q: **Pero si no me lo tomo con filosofía estaría tirada en mi cama llorando. Es mejor esto que otra cosa. **

Santana le dio la razón y siguieron hablando de temas menos importantes. Quinn había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco. No se había olvidado del tema Rachel pero le dolía un poco menos.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre risas y bromas. Quinn, a media tarde, volvió a su casa a cambiarse con el coche de Santana. Allí se encontró con sus padres esperándola sonrientes en la sala.

Ru: **Ya era hora de que llegaras. Te estábamos esperando. **

J: **Te damos tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora.**

Q: **No teníais porque.**

Ru: **Queríamos darte un detalle. No todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años.**

J: **Ten.** -su madre le alargó una bolsa con un paquete dentro. Quinn deshizo el papel y vio el contenido de su regalo.

Q: **No me lo puedo creer.** -dijo cayéndole unas pequeñas lágrimas por el rostro.

Y es que sus padres le habían regalado una cámara de fotos. Pero no una cámara cualquiera, si no la que Quinn llevaba pidiendo a sus padres ya hacía más de dos años.

Aunque no lo dijera muy a menudo, su sueño siempre había sido ser fotógrafa. Desde que Rachel le había comprado su primera cámara por su noveno cumpleaños, Quinn sabía que estaba destinada a serlo. Siempre se había visto estudiando en una de las grandes escuelas de fotografía del país, viajando alrededor del mundo con una cámara colgada al cuello y fotografiando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Aquella cámara en particular era una de las más potentes del mercado. A la rubia siempre le había gustado porque sacaba unos colores mucho más vivos que otras y hacía unas fotos en blanco y negro muy parecidas a las primeras cámaras.

Quinn solo pudo lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres.

Q:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a los dos! No sabéis lo feliz que me hace este regalo. **-dijo separándose un poco de ellos.

Ru: **Sabemos cuánto te gusta la fotografía así que pensamos que sería buena idea regalarte una buena cámara. **

J: **La tuya la pobre está hecha polvo.**

Ru: **Llevarla a una piscina no fue buena idea.** -rieron los tres juntos.

J: **Esta la puedes mojar sin problemas.**

Q: **Muchas gracias, de verdad. Os quiero muchísimo. **

J: Y nosotros a ti. Ahora ve a cambiarte para la fiesta. Solo no bebas mucho.

Q: **Lo prometo mamá.** -subió las escaleras y se duchó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo.

Hora y media después, la rubia salió de casa hacia casa de la latina. Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Entró pero no vio a nadie. Pero un ruido procedente del piso de arriba la hizo ponerse en alerta. Subió las escaleras pero, a mitad camino, oyó un sonoro grito. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros y bajar hasta el piso de abajo. Fue hasta el patio trasero y se sentó en una de las hamacas. Diez minutos después hicieron su aparición allí sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas se sorprendieron al verla.

B: **¡Quinn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Q: **Habíamos quedado a esta hora, ¿recuerdas? ¿O hacer demasiado ejercicio afecta a las neuronas?**

S: **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

Q: **El suficiente para primero creer que alguien estaba robando en la casa y luego escuchar un sonoro grito procedente de tu habitación, Santana.** -las chicas se sonrojaron.- **Tranquilas, no voy a decir que escuché a mis mejores amigas teniendo sexo. -rio para sí. **

S: **Bueno, ya está bien. Tú no has escuchado nada, Fabray. Como digas algo, te rajo. **

Q: **Tranquila, López.** **Ya te he dicho que no voy a decir nada. **

B: Bien. Ahora que está todo aclarado vamos a terminar de arreglar todo esto.

Poco pudieron arreglar de más porque al poco rato empezó a llegar la gente. Todos felicitaron a Quinn por su cumpleaños. Algunos de sus amigos cercanos le dieron algún detalle. La rubia agradeció todos y cada uno de aquellos presentes. Intentó ser lo más amable que pudo con todos pero solo tenía el pensamiento en cierta castaña.

La tarde fue pasando para dejar caer la noche. Y, como era costumbre en aquel tipo de fiestas, el alcohol no tardó en aparecer. Cuando todos iban un poco más subidos de tono, Santana se subió a una mesa. En su voz se notaba todo lo que había bebido.

S: **Y ahora, alzad todos vuestras copas para desear una grandioso cumpleaños a Quinn Fabray. ¡Salud!**

- **¡Salud!** -dijeron todos los presentes. Después la fiesta continuó con más alcohol y música.

Sin embargo, Quinn no lo estaba pasando tan bien como quería. La castaña no había aparecido por aquella casa y eran casi las once de la noche. Se había dado por vencida: Rachel no aparecería aquella noche.

Pero, cuando menos se lo esperaba, el timbre de la casa de Santana sonó. Quinn, al ver que nadie se acercaba a la puerta, decidió abrir ella misma. Para su sorpresa, la castaña se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta.

R: **Lo siento mucho, Quinn. A última hora mis padres quisieron ir a cenar y yo no les pude decir que no. E intenté llamar a Britt pero no me cogía el teléfono y…** -pero no pudo continuar porque algo la había callado. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Quinn sujetaba la cara de Rachel como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a escapar de las manos. Pero la castaña simplemente no se movió. Se dejó besar por la rubia y no se movió de allí. A los pocos segundos, la animadora se separó.

Q: **Veo que sigues siendo una dramática. **-simplemente sonrió.- **Era esto o callarte con una bofetada al estilo López.**

R: **Prefiero un beso.** -dijo, poniéndose un poco roja.

Q: **Me alegro.** -su sonrisa se había hecho más grande. Entraron dentro de la casa y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.- **Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pensé que no lo harías. **

R: **Lo siento de verdad, Quinn. Sabía perfectamente que era tu cumpleaños pero he tenido un día muy ajetreado y no he podido felicitarte. **

Q: **Me alegra que te hayas acordado.** -dijo, mirándola.

R: **Por supuesto que me he acordado. Nunca me olvido las fechas importantes, ¿recuerdas? **

Q: **Por supuesto. **

R: **Y aquí tienes tu regalo.** -dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolso.

Se la entregó y la rubia la abrió rápidamente. Al ver el contenido solo pudo sorprenderse. Era el colgante del medio corazón que le había regalado a Rachel hacía mucho tiempo.

Q: **¿Y esto?** -dijo aún con la sorpresa en el rostro.

R: **Quiero que me lo vuelvas a poner, Quinn.**

Q: **¿Por qué?** -seguía confundida.

R: **Cuando rompimos, yo me lo quité. Por lo que veo, tú nunca lo hiciste.**

Q: **Jamás podría. Es demasiado importante para mí.**

R: **Bueno, yo sí lo hice. Pero quiero que me lo vuelvas a poner por una sencilla razón. Esto simboliza tu corazón y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vuelva a pertenecerme. Quiero que lo volvamos a intentar, Quinn. Quiero que volvamos a salir. Puede que no sea el mejor momento para volver a ser pareja pero si para intentar partir de cero de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?**

Q: **Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.** -cogió el collar y se lo puso a la castaña. Cogió sus manos, apretándolas entre las suyas.- **Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad.**

R: **Debes aprovecharla.**

Q: **Lo haré. No lo dudes.** -y cerró aquella promesa con un beso.

No iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida. Iba a ser el mejor verano de la historia.

* * *

_Bueno, las chicas están juntas de nuevo. ¿Su amor será eterno? No queda mucho para descubirlo._

_¡Tres capítulos y el prólogo!_

**_Capítulo 24: Te voy a esperar._**

**_PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: LUNES 23_**

_Dejad vuestros reviews y gracias por leer la historia._

_Con cariño, CVC_


End file.
